Ride For You
by liloweewoah
Summary: Randy has everything that a guy could ask for in life. He has a sweet, loving wife who would do anything for him and a job that he loves. But why does Randy seem to have trouble with letting go of his past life after 4 years? extended summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only own Rachelle-Eliza Orton, Rosella Orton, and anyone else you may not notice. I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story because in the end I may never finish it. I will finish my stories though, I promise that. I just needed to start this one and this first chapter is horrible or at least I think it is. I might delete it and re-write. I also don't even know if I want to write a next chapter or not. I don't own the song, "Decode". Paramore does. Reviews are welcomed. Thanks

_Summary: __Randy has everything that guy could ask for in life. He has a sweet, loving wife and twins, who are a complete blessing. But why does Randy seem to have a hard time letting go of his past life after 4 years? And with Randy's attack on the McMahon family, a woman is left with a tragic decision: to remain in her troubled marriage or to fight back? Secrets will come out, friendships will be torn apart, and families will be divided but will love conquer in the end?_

**Ride For You **

**Chapter 1**

_How can I decide what's right? _

_When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

Rachelle-Eliza Orton sat in her husband's locker room thinking through everything that had been going on for the past couple of weeks. Vince had been attacked by her husband, Randy. Shane and Stephanie had been attacked by Randy as well. Rachelle felt so caught in the middle. Why did she feel so caught in the middle? Well here's a little fact that you need to know. Rachelle is a McMahon.

She ran her hand through her waist-length black hair. Oh here's another fact that you need to know, Rachelle was adopted into the McMahon family. Her parents had been good friends with the McMahon family and so Rachelle grew up with the McMahon family. When she was about two years old, her parents had died from a horrible car accident leaving her in the care of the McMahon's, whom her parents decided they would leave full custody of their daughter with.

Her life had changed so much when she was moved into the home of the McMahon's. She had older siblings, who treated her as if she were really born into the family. She had adopted parents who cared so much for her and treated her as if she were one of their own. They raised her to be who she is today and that is a strong independent woman.

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

Rachelle stared down at her wedding ring. She loved being married but there was a problem with her marriage. Randy was having difficulty with living the life he had now. Rachelle could easily tell that he missed having all the women he could have, staying up late, partying all night, and not having someone waiting for him back home. And Rachelle knew that Randy had been seeing his ex-girlfriend, Samantha behind her back. She wanted this marriage to work but she didn't think it could work out at all and that was why Rachelle had a plan in her mind.

Getting off the couch, Rachelle dusted her mini-skirt and pulled her white button-down blouse down a bit. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and walked over to the door. She needed to go get some fresh air. On the way, she was met by one of her best friends.

"Hey Chelle." They said embracing the petite Filipina girl.

"Hi John." The 25 year-old whispered back.

John let go of the woman and looked at her. She didn't sound bubbly as she would normally sound. This was not her normal self. John knew about her relationship with Randy and how it didn't seem to be working out for either of them. But he also knew about the affair Randy was having with Samantha. John had told him countless times to end the relationship with Samantha because he had something special at home but Randy wouldn't listen.

"Marriage not treating you right?" John asked.

She shook her head no trying to hold the tears back. John quickly wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"It's gonna be okay, Chelle. You two will fix this marriage." John whispered.

Rachelle pulled away from John.

"I have to do something tonight in front of this audience and I really hope that what I do, doesn't disappoint you. But I have to go. I'll see you later, John." Rachelle said as she walked away.

Rachelle made her way to the wardrobe area to pick up an outfit that she had specifically picked to wear on this day. As she walked down the hallway, she saw Randy flirting with a brunette looking girl. Rachelle thought to herself that the brunette looked so familiar and it was then when the brunette looked up that Rachelle noticed who it was.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so…" But my thoughts you can't decode) _

Randy looked up at the brunette and smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming today, Sam. I really appreciate it." Randy said.

"It's nothing really. I'm glad that you wanted me to be here." Samantha said as Randy took her hands.

Neither of the two seemed to notice that Rachelle was standing far off at the end of the hall. That was until Randy heard the sounds of heels clicking against the ground. He followed the sounds of the heels was coming from. When he noticed who it was, he let go of Samantha's hand.

"Sam, leave now." Randy said as Samantha saw who was coming down the hall.

Samantha quickly walked away from Randy but not before placing a kiss on his cheek. Rachelle looked on at her husband. She watched as he studied her every move. Was he going to try and explain himself this time? She hoped he wouldn't because this time she wasn't going to listen anymore. She needed to find her brother-in-law and needed to talk to him right at this very moment.

Randy looked at his wife. He was trying to read the emotion that was on her face. Was she confused? Did he need to explain anything her? Was she hurt? What was she feeling right now? He knew that he had hurt her. He had been doing that the past couple of months and yet she still forgave him. Would she be able to forgive him this time? That was the only thoughts that Randy had in his mind.

The two seemed to have a stare down and just glanced at each other. Both trying so hard to read the expression on the others face. Neither wanted to speak because they were afraid the other would interrupt.

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

Rachelle made her way over to the wardrobe rack and grabbed her outfit. As she was about to leave, she noticed Ted and Cody standing in front of her.

"Um, can I help you guys?" Rachelle asked.

"Randy wants to see you in his locker room." Ted said.

"Okay." Rachelle said making her way back to Randy's locker room.

As she made her way back to Randy's locker room, she wondered what Randy wanted to say to her. What did he have left to say to her? Did he want to tell her now that he was ready to let go of his past life and the affair with Samantha? Maybe he wanted to leave her to be with Samantha. Would she be happy then? Or would she be sad? She knocked on his door when she got to his room.

"Come in!" She heard him say.

She opened the door and stepped into the room. She shut the door and looked at Randy.

"You wanted to see me" Rachelle asked clutching her outfit.

Randy smiled at her. He patted the seat next to him on the couch.

"I'd prefer to stand. I need to leave in a couple minutes." Rachelle said.

Randy looked at his wife.

"You can't spend a couple minutes with your husband?" Randy asked.

"No quite frankly I can't. Not with what I just saw in the hallway." Rachelle said.

Randy stood up and walked over to her.

"I can explain, Rae." Randy said.

Rachelle looked up into his blue eyes. She wasn't going to fall for it this time.

_Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

Randy watched as his wife walked out of the room. She wasn't hearing him out. She was avoiding him and he deserved it. She didn't need to listen to him. She had been watching his actions for the past couple of months and more recently the action he had done to her family. She didn't complain and Randy didn't understand why she didn't. But he didn't worry about that right now. He needed to get ready for his match with Paul tonight.

Rachelle, on the other hand, was stepping out of the women's locker room. She had dressed into a back mini dress with a halter neckline, a draped shape with tight skirt and bust accentuating center ring. The center of her dress had a split down the middle to give a sort of peek a boo effect. She also had heels on that added to her height. Her hair was left straight down. She walked towards her brother-in-law's locker room. She knocked on his door. She watched as the door opened.

"Hey Rae." Paul whispered as he let her in.

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well_

Rachelle watched as her sister made her way to the ring to help her husband out. Paul had been handcuffed to the ropes and was being attacked by Randy, Ted, and Cody. Rachelle couldn't look at all. She had tried to stop her sister from going down to the ring. But how could you stop a woman from protecting her husband from harms way? Obviously Stephanie knew better and so did Rachelle. She watched as Cody and Ted had trapped Stephanie and allowed Randy to get her.

Her eyes watched closely as the emotions on Randy's face changed every now and then. She swore that at that very moment she saw visions of the man she had once married. The man who had loved her and promised to be with her through everything. The man who she had fallen in love with. She knew that that man was still in there but she knew what she had to do now.

And that's when she saw what Randy had done. He had given her sister a DDT. Rachelle's emotions changed and that's when she heard the song "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls playing. She took a deep breath and looked down at her ring. She stepped out from behind the curtain.

**Randy's head shot up when he heard the music playing. Hunter, Cody, and Ted looked up as well. Rachelle slowly made her way down to the ring. She climbed up the steps and got into the ring. Cody and Ted slipped out of the ring as Randy stepped back. Rachelle got into the ring and gave Hunter one more glance then glanced at her sister, who was out on one side of the ring. She looked back at Randy. **

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true_

**She glanced again at Hunter, who nodded his head at her. Randy looked at her awkwardly almost as if he was questioning what was going on between Hunter and Rachelle. Rachelle took a deep breath and with everything she had slapped Randy on the face. **

**Michael Cole: Oh my god! Did you see that, King? Rachelle just slapped her husband. **

**King: I can't believe my eyes. **

**Rachelle slid her wedding ring off her finger and took one last look at it. The next thing everyone saw was Rachelle's wedding ring hitting Randy in the face. Randy's emotion changed and he was now angry but Rachelle was holding herself well. **

"**Go ahead, Randy. Do it! Hit me!" She taunted. **

**Randy took one step towards her and that's when they felt the ring move as Hunter tried to prevent Randy from doing anymore harm. **

"**Hit me, Randy! Do it!" She exclaimed one more time. **

**King: Did she just tell him to hit her? **

**Michael Cole: I think so. **

**Randy stared at her. He couldn't. This was his wife. **

"**What?! You're not gonna hit me?" Rachelle exclaimed. **

**Randy just looked on at her. **

"**Funny Randy, you can't hit me now but you can break my heart by hurting my family and continuously cheating on me. But that's gonna change now, Randy. I'm done. I'm so done with our relationship. You can go back to Sam and marry her. I want nothing more to do with you." Rachelle said. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 2**

_One week later…_

Rachelle stepped into the arena with two familiar toddlers. Rosella and Ryan Orton were Randy and Rachelle's children. They were twins with Ryan being the oldest by a mere two minutes. The twins were about 1 ½ years old and they loved being taken to see a wrestling show. Something Rachelle and Randy both knew came from Randy's genes. The family was headed towards Paul's locker room, as that's where they would be staying until the whole drama between Randy and the McMahon's would finish.

As the family walked towards the direction of where Paul's locker room was, John saw them passing by his locker room. He smiled as he saw the twins and their expression when they saw him.

"Unca John!" The twins squealed as John rushed to hug them both.

Rachelle smiled.

"Hey squirts! I haven't seen you two in a while." John said as he looked at Rachelle.

"They've been with my mom." Rachelle said.

John stood up and placed a kiss on Rachelle's cheek.

"How are you holding up?" John asked.

"I'm good. I think Randy got the divorce papers last week and we're just waiting for him to sign it." Rachelle said.

"What happens with Rose and Ry?" John asked as they continued to walk towards Paul's locker room.

"Um… I'm letting Randy have them every other week." Rachelle said.

"That's good and just so you know, Chelle, I'm not disappointed in what you did last week. I'm proud of you." John said.

"Thanks." Rachelle said as she hugged John.

As they walked down the hallway, they passed Randy's locker room which opened right when they were walking by. Randy stepped outside of the locker.

"Daddy!" The twins squealed.

Randy looked at Rachelle and John. He bent down and hugged his kids.

"Hi guys! I missed you!" Randy said.

"Me miss you mo!" Rosella said.

Randy laughed at his daughter. Rachelle watched Randy interact with their children. This was the Randy that she had married. She watched as Randy picked both the twins up and placed a kiss on both of their cheeks. He looked at John then Rachelle. He needed to talk to her.

"John, can you take the twins? I need to talk to Rae alone." Randy said.

"Yeah sure. I'll leave them with Paul, okay Chelle?" John asked as Randy gave him the twins.

"Yeah and tell him I'll be there in a few." Rachelle said as John nodded his head and walked away.

Randy and Rachelle looked at each other.

"Did you want to come inside?" Randy asked.

"Um sure I guess." Rachelle said as Randy let her walk into the room.

Randy stepped back into the room and shut the door. He looked at Rachelle who was standing near the TV.

"You can sit down." Randy said.

"I'm fine. You wanted to talk." Rachelle said.

"I got the divorce papers last week." Randy said.

"I figured." Rachelle said.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the papers though." Randy said.

"What about them? It's either you sign it or not." Rachelle said coldly.

Randy looked at the woman before him. This wasn't his Rachelle. She would never be so cold to him. But he knew that it was his actions that were affecting her. Those were the things that had her hating him. And he hated that she probably hated him right at this very moment.

"What if I don't want to sign, Rae?" Randy asked.

Rachelle looked at him.

"Why wouldn't you want to sign it? I'm letting you have the life you want. I'm letting you marry the bitch that you've been seeing behind my back." Rachelle said.

Randy felt like a dagger was being pushed into his heart. The words that Rachelle was saying to him hurt him more than anything in the world. They pierced his heart so bad that it made Randy realize what he was doing. He was the one tearing his family apart and tearing apart the family that Rachelle loved.

"What if I don't want to leave the life I have now?" Randy asked.

Rachelle stared at him.

"It's funny really, Randy. All I'm asking you to do is sign the divorce paper and here you are making it so complicated on yourself. You act like within a week you've become a changed man. That you've realized what's important to you but really, Randy, I can't forgive you that easily. You've hurt me too much to actually know what I went through. I'm sorry that can't be with you, Randy but I need this time to find myself again because you tore apart the person that I really am. So just sign the papers and I'll be the one that's leaving you in peace." Rachelle said as she walked towards the door.

Randy watched as she opened the door and walked out of the room. And that was out of his life as well. It was true what Rachelle was saying. He would never fully understand the pain that she had gone through unless someone would hurt him the same way. He sat on the couch and looked at the papers that were sitting on the table. He picked them up and read through them again.

Rachelle was allowing him to have the twins for one week and then she would take them for one week. She wanted to move out of their house and live in her own home that was near her parents. She didn't want any of his money and she didn't need it. Randy picked up the pen that sat right by the divorce papers. He got to the page where his signature was needed.

_To sign or not to sign?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 3**

_May 4, 2009_

_Several Weeks later _

Randy Orton walked into the arena with two duffle bags on his shoulder. He had one duffle bag for him and the other for his children. They had spent he week with him and he felt happy with the week that he had. They had been spending every other week with him as the contract had stated. He was now looking for Rachelle so that he could give back the twin's duffle bag.

"Daddy, where's Mama?" Ryan asked as he looked up at his dad.

Ryan looked down at his son.

"Um…she's somewhere around here. Maybe she's with Uncle John." Randy said.

"Unca Shane!" Randy heard Rosella scream.

He followed the direction her voice was calling from. He saw Shane walking towards them. He stiffened a bit as the twins hugged their uncle. Shane stood up and looked at Randy.

"Shane." Randy gritted through his teeth.

"Orton." Shane said.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.

"Oh I don't want anything from you. Another McMahon wants something from you." Shane said.

"So she sent you to come get them. Figures she can't face me after what she's done to me." Randy said.

"Actually she's handling some important business that regards her and her position in the McMahon family." Shane said as Randy gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Oh you'll see. Come on, Ry and Rose. Aunt Marissa and I have a surprise for you." Shane said as the twin's squealed in delight.

Shane took the twin's duffle bag from Randy and walked the twin's down the hall. Randy watched as they walked away. He had a question in his mind now. What was Rachelle planning to do? Was she planning to leave the business? He had so many thoughts that it scared him to death. He couldn't lose her not like this. He wasn't ready to lose her.

The past couple of weeks had been rough enough on him since he had signed the divorce papers. Rachelle changed her name back to McMahon rather than keeping his last name. That sent him into a real intervention. He wanted some sense of her belonging to him but he knew that she no longer would belong to him. Not until he straightened up his act.

He had spent countless nights trying to get some sleep but for him it felt awkward to not have her wrapped up in his embrace. He had been so used to that. He walked towards his locker room and went to prepare himself for the main event later on that night.

_Later on that night…_

Randy sat in his locker room with Cody and Ted. They were going to be his partners against Shane. They looked at the scene and watched as Chavo and Vickie were discussing the possibilities of different matches for Judgment Day. They watched as the door to Vickie's office flew open. Randy's eyes widen when he noticed the familiar person who had stormed into Vickie's office.

**Vickie and Chavo stood up and stood near each other as they looked at the person who had come into the room. Chavo nudged his aunt's arm as if to signal for her to say something. **

"**How can we help you, Mrs. Orton?" Vickie asked as politely as she could. **

**Rachelle looked at Chavo and pointed to him.**

"**You better get the hell out of this room before the emotions that I've been holding inside of me come straight out and leave you out of action." Rachelle stated as Chavo rushed out of the room.**

"**Don't talk to him like that! May I remind you that I am the General Manager of Raw…" Vickie started to say but Rachelle cut her off.**

"**And let me remind you, Vickie that I am Rachelle McMahon not an Orton. I still have control over what you do on this show." Rachelle said as she took a step forward towards Vickie sizing her up. **

"What the hell is she doing, Randy?" Ted asked.

"I have no idea." Randy said as he prayed that it was not something bad.

**Vickie backed away from Rachelle.**

"**What…what…what do you … do you want… me to do for you?" Vickie stuttered. **

Randy, Ted, and Cody watched as a sudden twinkle appeared in Rachelle's eyes as soon as Vickie said those words.

"Oh this isn't good." Cody said.

"**Well since you decided to change the stipulation for my brother's match tonight, I've decided that I have a match for you that would raise the ratings. I mean it isn't quite fair that Ted and Cody won their match and they somehow get to team with Orton." Rachelle began to say. **

"**Oh? A match that could boost the ratings?" Vickie questioned. **

"**Of course." Rachelle said.**

"**And that would be?" Vickie asked. **

**Rachelle whispered something into Vickie's ears that left the crowd, Randy, Ted, Cody, and the other WWE Superstars in suspense. They watched as a smile formed on Vickie's face. Rachelle pulled away from Vickie.**

"**Is that a deal?" Rachelle asked.**

**Vickie shook Rachelle's hand.**

"**It's a deal." Vickie said.**

"**Good cause I doubt you would want to lose your job by refusing to give me a match." Rachelle said as she walked out of Vickie's office. **

Cody and Ted looked at Randy.

"What do you think she told, Vickie?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea but I can only imagine that it won't be good for us." Ted said.

"You two need to step out of this room. I need to think alone." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked.

"Did it sound like I wasn't sure?" Randy asked raising his voice.

Ted and Cody rushed out of the room.

_Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase vs. Shane McMahon_

Rachelle watched from the back monitor as Randy, Ted and Cody continued to shatter her brother's ankle. This gave Shane the victory of the match but not the victory that he was expecting. It wasn't the victory that Rachelle was expecting as well and now she was faced with the choice of knowing what she had to do in order to save her family.

**Legacy was stood near Shane ready to make their next attack on him but they were interrupted by Batista's theme song. The crowd cheered and they watched as Batista and Rachelle rushed down the ramp. Legacy ran towards the ramp and watched as Batista and Rachelle tended to Shane. **

**Rachelle looked at her brother through her hazel eyes that were filled with tears. **

"**I'm so sorry, Shane." Rachelle said as she cradled her brother's head in her arms.**

**Shane looked up his baby sister. **

"**This is not your fault, Rae." Shane said.**

"**Yes it is, Shane. This is my fault and I'm gonna fix it." Rachelle said as the EMT's were getting ready to get Shane on a stretcher. **

"**Don't do something stupid, Rae." Shane said as Dave nodded his head.**

"**It's not stupid, Shane. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I'm doing this for my family and for me." Rachelle said as she grabbed a microphone and got into the ring. **

**Randy looked at her. He questioned the outfit she had on. White short shorts and a pink lace bra. It looked like she had forgotten to throw on a t-shirt. She lifted the microphone up to her mouth. He somehow ended up with a microphone in his hand and spoke before her. **

"**You do know that your Judgment Day is coming, Batista. Don't fool me by using Rachelle as a bait to slow me down." Randy said.**

"**Actually you're wrong, Randy. Your Judgment Day is coming sooner than you know." Rachelle said as she watched the expression on Legacy's faces. **

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Randy asked suddenly angry. **

"**Next Monday night, you better be ready for your opponent." Rachelle stated. **

"**And just who would my opponent be? I mean there's no one left in your family to fight this battle." Randy said.**

"**That's where you're wrong, Randy. You have yet to face the youngest McMahon in the family. The young woman that you had married and cheated on numerous times. The woman who allowed you to continuously break her heart. I may not be as good as my brother-in-law, my brother, my dad, or Dave but I know that when you mess with my family, you're messing with me. So next Monday Randy, it's gonna you and me in a cage match." Rachelle said as she felt her heart pounding against her chest. **

**Randy looked at her in shock as "Circus" by Britney Spears blasted through the arena. Where the hell had she come up with a match like that?! Was she crazy?! Was she asking for a death wish?! What was he going to do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Randy got to the back, he felt like he was ready to explode. He was still furious with the fact that Rachelle wanted to fight in him a cage match. That was beyond what he would expect from her. Cody and Ted looked at Randy.

"Does she know what she's getting herself into?" Ted asked.

Randy looked at him as Cody spoke.

"You would think she would know. I mean she was married to Randy and she knows exactly what he's capable of doing." Cody said.

"Will the two of you shut the hell up?! We have other things to worry about now." Randy said as they walked towards their locker room.

Cody and Ted just stared at Randy and followed him to the locker room. Rachelle had made her way to the back. Dave was helping Shane, who was now on the stretcher which had been brought down to the ring. Rachelle met them in the back and watched as they both looked at her.

"Not one word." Rachelle said as she walked over to them.

"But Rae, this is ridiculous. Why would you go and sacrifice yourself like this? You know I would have been willing to help your family out." Dave said.

Rachelle looked at him.

"No. This is our battle, Dave. It's between him and me. He's only acting like this because he's becoming selfish and realizes that I wasn't stupid enough to forgive his sorry ass after all of the things that he's done to me." Rachelle said.

"But did you really have to put yourself in that type of match?" Shane asked as he winced when the EMT's checked his ankle.

Rachelle looked at her brother.

""I just thought that it would be much easier to face him in a cage match then have Cody and Ted interfere in a normal cage match." Rachelle said.

Dave and Shane both looked at Rachelle.

"You know that we would have helped you out in that situation if you had just gone with a normal match." Dave said.

Rachelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes that would have been a splendid image seeing as that Shane has his ankle shattered and truly can fight night week." Rachelle stated sarcastically.

"Don't give that tone, Rae." Shane said.

"I'm just stating the obvious and if you two must excuse me, I have to find my children." Rachelle said as she walked away from her brother and Dave.

Randy was walking out of his locker room when he noticed his best friend walking right by.

"Hey John." Randy said as John turned to look at him.

John smiled at him.

"Hey man. How you been?" John asked.

"Not so good. I mean how can I be good following the type of match Rae wants me to fight her in a cage match?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, Randy. I was pretty shocked she would even go to those lengths to end this fight that you have with her and her family." John said.

"Yeah but I guess that's how Rae's always been. She's always been one to fight for her family." Randy said.

"Like she tried to fight to keep your family together." John said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Oh come on, Randy. You're not that blind. I've told you a million times that if you didn't stop seeing Sam things would get out of hand and look at where it's gotten you. Look at how you see your children now. You see them every other week now a days. You don't even see Rae anymore. The woman who you said was the only one that was meant for you. She wanted nothing more but to have that fairytale life with you. She wanted that prince charming who would always be there for her. She didn't marry an asshole who chose to cheat on her twenty-four seven. She knew you. She kept telling herself that deep down in your heart was the man she had once married. She knew he would come back but I guess she couldn't wait anymore." John said.

Randy moved his hand so that it would rest of his neck.

"I've never realized how much I missed her until I got those divorce papers. It was like realization hit me then but Rae said that I couldn't just change within a week and I know that. I know that I have to prove myself even more now. I have to find a way to win her back." Randy said.

John looked at him.

"Do you think that's a good thing right now, Randy? She's happy now, you know." John said.

"I know she's happy. I mean she's gone from being my wife who had no voice to speaking out against me." Randy said as John laughed.

"You did give her a reason to speak out then." John said as they both laughed.

"I suppose I did." Randy said.

"Maybe sometime down the road things will work out for the two of you." John said as he looked at his best friend.

"I hope so. I just want her back now. I want my family back together." Randy said.

"Then prove it to her next week. Don't fight her next week." John said.

Randy looked at his best friend. The idea was pretty good and that would show Rachelle that he really did care about her. It would show that he was willing to change for her. Randy was now brainstorming things that he wanted to do in order to win back Rachelle. Randy thanked John for the advice and headed towards his locker room so that he could head back to the hotel early.

Rachelle headed towards her brother's locker room and went to grab her bag so that she could get her kids, who were with Mickie and Barbie. She stepped into the locker room and walked over to grab her bags as well as the twin's bag. After gathering everything that she needed, she walked back out of the room and was headed towards the women's locker room where Mickie and Barbie were. While walking towards the locker room, she noticed a figure coming to block the pathway that she had wanted to walk down.

"What do you want, Ted?" Rachelle asked.

Ted looked at her.

"I just wanted to talk. If that's okay with you." Ted said.

Rachelle stared at him. Here before her was a man helping her husband destroy her family and yet he stood here wanting to talk to her. She found it strange enough that he would want to be talking to her after everything that had gone down between Randy and her. But she didn't want it to seem like she was a rude person.

"Umm…sure." Rachelle said.

"Where are you headed towards?" Ted asked.

"The women's locker room." Rachelle said.

"Picking up the twins?" Ted asked.

"Yeah." Rachelle said.

"I'll walk you there. Here let me take your bags." Ted said as he reached for the duffle bags that she was carrying.

"Umm… thanks." Rachelle whispered as they walked towards the women's locker room.

Rachelle felt that it was a bit awkward having Ted holding her duffle bags. She was assuming that Randy had sent him to check on her. Though maybe there was a different reason as to why Ted was actually talking to her. Maybe he wanted to tell her that she was wrong for asking for the cage match just as Dave and Shane had done. But what was she going to do? She had already asked for the match and she couldn't back out of it. She could only imagine what her father would tell her once she got back home. He would blow the roof off the house. If that was even possible to do.

Ted looked at Rachelle as silence filled them for a couple of minutes. He wondered what she was thinking about. Maybe she was assuming that he had gone to see her because of Randy. But the truth was, he didn't go for Randy. He actually wanted to be her friend and help her out, as she did need all the help she could get. He knew that what Randy had been doing to Rachelle was completely wrong and that he would have never done that to his wife, Kristen. Kristen was his whole life and she meant everything to him. If he had gotten into an affair behind Kristen's back, he knew he would have probably killed himself.

"You know I'm not here for Randy." Ted said.

Rachelle looked at him. Well that made Rachelle tense less. At least she knew that Randy was leaving her along.

"Then why are you talking to me? I mean why would you talk to your leader's ex-wife?" Rachelle asked.

Ted chuckled.

"I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want, aren't I?" Ted asked as Rachelle laughed a bit.

"That's true. But why are you talking to me? You've never talked to me before." Rachelle said.

"To be honest, Rachelle, I'm not even sure why I'm talking to you. It's just that I feel what Randy did was wrong and if I had done that to my wife, I would be working my way to find a way to keep our marriage stable. And plus you look like you need more friends to help you out. You know with the twins and having fun." Ted said getting Rachelle to smile.

"Well thank you. That's really nice of you to consider that. I mean with the fact that you are Randy's friend as well." Rachelle said.

"It's nothing really. I mean I just feel like what Randy did to you was wrong and that you deserve much better than what he had been doing to you for the past couple of months." Ted said.

"Well thank you, Ted. It's always nice to know that some guys who are perceived to be bad have a heart." Rachelle said.

"Yeah. Anyways what I wanted to really talk to you about was the match you chose to face Randy in." Ted said.

Rachelle looked at him.

"What about it?" Rachelle asked.

"Why would you choose that type of match? You know what Randy's capable of doing." Ted said.

"You and Cody were the reasons why I chose that type of match. I didn't want you two coming into the match." Rachelle said.

"You think I would really interfere in that type of match?" Ted asked.

"Well you do follow Randy's orders." Rachelle said as they stood in front of the women's locker room.

"But I would never hurt a girl. My father raised me better than that." Ted said.

"It looks like he did. But I really have to go, Ted. I'll see you next week and thank you for helping me." Rachelle said taking the duffle bags from him and knocking on the door.

Ted looked at her.

"It was nothing and take care of yourself next Monday." Ted said as Rachelle stepped into the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 5**

_May 11, 2009_

Rachelle was in the catering room eating. She had been in the catering room for almost an hour just sitting by herself. She was thinking about what she had gotten herself into. Yes unfortunately the nerves were hitting her now. She thought about what Randy could possibly do to her in the match tonight. She could possibly end up in the hospital if Randy had the heart to fight her. She knew that his anger would get the best of him once he started fighting back. She needed to figure out how to handle herself. She had been training with Paul, Dave, and Shane. But not as much as she had aligned herself to training with Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy as she had found the two brothers easier to work with. She continued to plan her strategy in her mind.

Ted was walking down the hall and was headed to the catering room. Randy had finally let him go to get some lunch. He swore to himself that Randy's actions were beginning to get on his nerve. Randy had been fighting a battle himself lately. Well that was a lie; Randy had been fighting a battle with himself ever since Rachelle had asked for the divorce. Ted and Cody tried their best to steer away from Randy when he was in one of his moods but that was more difficult because Randy always needed them then. He felt that every time he, Cody, and Randy hung out together, it would end up being horrible. Randy was never happy anymore. Ted walked into the catering room and looked at all the people that were inside. He noticed a familiar face sitting in the corner all alone writing something down in her notebook. He went to go grab something to eat then walked over to the table. "Hey Rachelle." Ted said as Rachelle looked up.

"Oh hey Ted! You know you can call me Rae instead of Rachelle." Rachelle said as she placed her pen down.

"Well then what are you doing here sitting alone, Rae?" Ted asked.

Rachelle just stared down at her notebook. She had been trying to create a story not to publish but just for fun. She had always loved to write ever since she was a young child. It was her only escape when she was in trouble or felt that no one would ever listen to her. Her writing had taken her to places that she had never imagined being possible.

"I've just been thinking about my match tonight and writing up this story to keep my mind off the match." Rachelle said as Ted laughed.

"You sound like you're contradicting yourself. You want to think of your match tonight but you don't want to." Ted stated.

"I'm just confused that's all." Rachelle said.

"With what?" Ted asked.

"Everything." Rachelle said.

"You know I'm a good listener." Ted said.

"You wouldn't understand." Rachelle said.

"I'm sure I can since we're the same age." Ted said as Rachelle laughed.

What Ted had just said was true. They were both twenty-six years old. One month separated them which they had learned the day after Ted had decided to start talking to her. Ted was older than Rachelle though.

"That is not an excuse to get me to tell you what's wrong with me." Rachelle said.

"I just have to try everything, you know." Ted said.

"That's true." Rachelle said.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Ted asked.

Rachelle looked up at Ted and started to tell him what was wrong with her. She had told him everything that Randy had done to her fears of not being able to love anyone again. She had told him how she had felt so empty after the divorce. It was as if her whole life had been taken away from her and given to someone else. Ted hadn't lied about being a good listener. He listened to every story that she had told him never telling her to stop. He allowed her to tell him everything and that made Rachelle feel comfortable with him. After telling him everything, she had felt as if all the burden had somehow been taken off her shoulder.

Randy had just gotten out of his meeting with Vickie Guerrero. He had discussed with her the fact that he wanted to back out of the match that Rachelle had mad. Vickie wouldn't pull him out of the match because if she would have Rachelle would have fired her as GM of Raw. And everyone knew that Vickie was not one to lose her job. Randy had gotten frustrated after that. He wanted so bad to get out of the match. He would never fight his ex-wife like this. He needed to grab something to eat before his promo with Dave. As he walked down the hall towards the catering room, his mind had gone into thinking about what had been going on the past couple of week. He had ended his affair with Samantha who was not a happy camper after that. He had felt pretty good after breaking things off with Samantha. He didn't have to worry about listening to her complain about her own problems. He was able to spend more time with his children since Samantha was no longer in the picture. Rosella and Ryan loved to spend time in his house but always told him that they missed mommy being in the house too. Randy would tell them each time that he missed her being in the house as well.

Ted and Rachelle continued having their discussion. Ted got Rachelle to laugh which some would say was a miracle. Rachelle rarely ever laughed now a days and only laughed with the twins. As Ted continued on with his story, Randy stepped into the catering room. He looked around the room and noticed Ted talking to some girl. Randy questioned who Ted was talking to because the girl looked so familiar. The girl looked up when she felt Randy's eyes on her. Randy was shocked. Ted was talking to Rachelle. He watched as she quickly looked back down.

Ted watched as Rachelle shifted in her seat. She seemed to be uncomfortable in her seat. He wondered why she was acting like this.

"Are you okay, Rae?" Ted asked as Rachelle just looked back down.

"Didn't know you would be talking to her, Ted." He heard someone say from behind him.

Ted turned around to see Randy staring at him and Rachelle. Rachelle picked up her notebook and pen.

"I'm just going to go. I'll see you later, Ted and thanks for listening again." Rachelle said as she got out of her seat and walked away.

Ted looked at Randy.

"Dude, what is your problem?!" Ted exclaimed as everyone looked at them.

Randy stared at Ted.

"My problem is YOU talking to her! You know you're not supposed to be talking to her!" Randy exclaimed.

"In case you didn't know this, Randy, but this is a free country and I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want. And obviously she needs people to trust now since you couldn't stick to being married to her." Ted said.

Randy got into Ted's face.

"That's none of your business to talk about my marriage." Randy stated.

"Well then maybe you should have done more to save your marriage then people wouldn't be talking about how your marriage fell apart." Ted said.

Randy wrapped his hand around Ted's throat. Mickie, who had been watching the whole thing, had rushed out of the catering room to find Cody and tell him what was going on. She ran every hallway in hopes of finding Cody but instead the first people she saw were Rachelle and John. They were really engrossed in their conversation. Mickie rushed over to them out of breath. Rachelle looked at Mickie.

"What's wrong, Mick?" Rachelle asked.

"It's Randy. He's choking Ted." Mickie said.

"What?! Where?!" Rachelle exclaimed.

"In the catering room." Mickie said.

"Let's go!" Rachelle said as the three of them rushed back to the catering room.

When they got into the catering room, people were trying to split Ted and Randy apart. Rachelle rushed over to them and told everyone to move. When people moved out of the way, she saw that Randy still had his hand around Ted's neck. He was choking the life out of Ted.

"Randy stop!" Rachelle yelled.

Randy looked up at her never letting go of Ted.

"Why should I?" Randy asked.

"Because you're being ridiculous right now and stop choking him, you're hurting him." Rachelle said as she rushed over to push Randy's hand off of Ted's neck.

Randy was about to grab Ted again and shove Rachelle out of the way but John held him back.

"Don't, Randy. You've done enough." John said as Rachelle tended to Ted.

Rachelle knelt beside Ted, who was on the ground now.

"Are you okay, Ted?" Rachelle asked as she placed a hand on his face.

Ted could barely even look at her. He felt that he couldn't even see clearly. He wasn't even sure if it was Rachelle. Everything was blurry. Had Randy really tried to kill him? Everything was becoming so unsure.

"Rae, is that you?" Ted asked as he felt some caress his cheek.

"Yes it's me. Can you see me?" Rachelle asked starting to worry.

"Everything's blurry, Rae. I feel like I'm going blind and I'm not even old yet." Ted said.

Rachelle chuckled.

"Let's get you some help, Ted." Rachelle said as Mickie helped her get Ted up on his feet.

"I won't be able to fight later, Rae?" Ted asked as Mickie and Rachelle helped him to the trainer's office.

"I don't know, Ted. I mean if you can't see clearly, I highly doubt you will." Rachelle said.

"Rae, I have to fight. Randy's counting on me to win my match against Dave so that he won't have to face Dave next week." Ted said.

Rachelle looked at him.

"What are you talking about him facing Dave? No one ever said he would be facing Dave." Rachelle said as she looked at Mickie.

"I don't know anything, Rae." Mickie said as she opened the door to the trainer's office.

They walked into the room. Rachelle looked at Ted.

"Start explaining." Rachelle said.

"Well Randy told me earlier that Dave talked to Vickie about getting a match with Randy for the title. And you know how Vickie is. Whatever will raise the ratings, she'll give in. And that's exactly what happened." Ted said as he closed his eyes.

"I'll talk to Dave about it. I just want you to get checked out." Rachelle said.

"Okay." Ted said as Mickie and Rachelle helped him sit on the couch.

"I'll see you later and try to stay out of trouble, Ted." Rachelle said she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I will." Ted said

"Good then Rae and I won't have to worry about bringing you back here." Mickie said as the two girls laughed.

"Thanks again you guys." Ted said as he opened his eyes seeing them a bit better.

"Your welcome." Mickie said as Rachelle nodded.

The two girls headed out of the room and were now headed towards their locker room.

"I can't believe Randy, Rae." Mickie said.

"Neither can I. I just want this whole thing to end. I'm done with trying to fight him. I want my life back." Rachelle said as they walked into the locker room.

_Raw_

Rachelle sat in the locker room preparing for her match. She was dressed in black shorts and a black tank-top. She had her tennis shoes on and she was stretching out her arms and legs. There was a knock on the door that startled her. She told the person to come in. The stage-man stuck his head in and told her she was needed for her match. Rachelle took a deep breath and said she'd be out in a minute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 6**

_May 11, 2009  
Raw  
__**Randy Orton vs. Rachelle McMahon**_

"**Voices" by Rev Theory played throughout the arena and Randy Orton made his way out towards the top of the ramp. The crowed booed him as he walked down the ramp. **

"**Making his way to the ring, from St. Louis, Missouri, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced.**

**Randy slowly made his way into the ring. He was still trying to plan out what he wanted to do during this match. His mind was telling him that he could just lie down and give Rachelle the match. Because then he wouldn't have to face her. He got into the ring and did his usual pose. He walked over to one corner of the ring. **

_**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl**_

_**Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)**_

_**I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)**_

_**I'm like a firecracker**_

_**I make it hot (make it hot)  
When I put on a show **_

"**And making her way to the ring, from St. Louis Missouri, Rachelle McMahon!" Lillian exclaimed. **

**The crowd looked to the top of the ramp and waited for Rachelle to come out and so did Randy. Her theme continued to play. **

_**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)**_

_**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)**_

**Rachelle still hadn't come out. Randy thought maybe she had chickened out. Maybe she had second thoughts. But why would she? She was the one who had asked for the match in the first place. The crowd started a chant and still no Rachelle. **

_**All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (hah, hah, hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**_

_**Just like a circus (hah, hah, hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus (ah,ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) **_

**Then that's when they all heard the noise of someone yelling. They all looked at the screen. Mickie and Kelly Kelly both yelled when they found Rachelle's body laying helpless in the locker room. **

"**Someone get help! Rachelle's down!" Kelly Kelly yelled. **

**Randy looked at his ex-wife on the screen. Her body looked like someone had smashed her through everything that was in the locker room. One of her legs looked almost like it was shattered. **

"**Hurry! She needs help!" Mickie exclaimed.**

**Randy rushed out of the ring. He knew he needed to help her even if she didn't want him to. He rushed to head to the back. **

When Randy got to the back, he literally ran towards the women's locker room. He needed to know what happened. Though he knew that Rachelle was going to be stubborn about seeing him and telling him that she didn't want to speak to him, he needed her to know that he still cared. That he would do anything to win her back. He continued running until he saw the room that she was in. He walked over to the crowd that was forming in front of the door. Randy weaved through the crowd to get into the room.

Mickie and Barbie watched the door as they waited for the EMT's to get Rachelle. When they saw Randy passing through the crowd, they were shocked to say the least. They least expected him of all people to come. Part of them believed he was the one who had done the damage so that Rachelle wouldn't have faced him in the match. Mickie was the first to speak up.

"What are you doing here, Orton?" Mickie asked coldly

"That's my wife that's hurt there." Randy said.

"Ex-wife. Remember she divorced you." Barbie said.

"Get out of the way!" They heard someone say.

The crowd moved apart and John appeared before them. He rushed into the room and knelt beside Rachelle as the EMT's came into the room to take Rachelle to the hospital. They got Rachelle on the stretcher and were ready to take her to the hospital. They wheeled her out of the room and the crowd that had formed seemed to disappear. Well with the exception of Randy, John, Mickie, and Barbie.

"I should probably grab her stuff and bring it to the hospital." Barbie said.

"I could take it for you." Randy said as Mickie and Barbie starred at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Randy. I mean you know that she doesn't want to see you." Mickie said.

"Why should I trust you with her bags? I mean you could have been the one that attacked her. Which does lead me to question, were you the one that attacked her?" Barbie asked.

Randy looked at the three in front of him. Why in the world would he attack her? Sure he wanted to get out of the match but he would never harm her in anyway. Hadn't he been the one who was trying to find a way out of the match?

"Look I would never attack Rae like that even if she was the one that wanted the match. I could never hurt her like that." Randy stated.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Mickie asked.

"Is it hard enough to believe that these past couple of weeks have been the worst for me? That I've realized how much Rae means to me and how much I hate that I can't be a normal dad with my kids because they question where their mother is half the time. I've struggled my whole life and all I ever turned to was drinking and sleeping with other women. But when I married Rae, she struggled with me but she helped me. For three years, I managed to stay away from drinking and sleeping with other women. For three goddamn years I did it and yet I slipped because I couldn't take it anymore. I gave up and I regret that. I regret that because Rae never gave up on me. She never gave up on the fact that I could make it past my struggles. And now look at my life. I have no wife and I only see my children every other week." Randy stated.

"You have Samantha." Barbie stated.

Randy turned to look at her.

"Actually I don't. I told her I was through last week. That I couldn't be with her because I wanted to change. I wanted to be the man that Rae used to love. I want to prove to her that I will do anything to get her back. I want her to love me again." Randy said.

Mickie looked at Barbie.

"She'll probably hate us for doing this but give him the bag, Barbie." Mickie said as Barbie looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Barbie asked.

"Yeah. I mean how can you not give it to him, Barbie? He just confessed what we all wanted to hear him say. I can't help but feel sorry for him." Mickie said and turned to Randy, "But don't you think that I'm forgiving you that quick. You hurt my best friend."

Randy just nodded his head as Barbie stepped into the locker room to pack up Rachelle's stuff. John felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled the phone out and answered the call.

"Hello?" John asked.

Randy and Mickie watched as John continued to converse with the person on the phone. They both wched as Randy's expression changed every now and then. Barbie came back out of the room and handed Randy the duffle bag. Randy suddenly realized that he didn't know where the twin's were and that it was his week to take them.

"Do you two happen to know where Rose and Ry are?" Randy asked.

"Umm… Rae may have left them Dave but we could be wrong." Barbie said.

"Don't you two usually watch them when she has to run an errand?" Randy asked.

"We usually do but we just got finished with a photo shoot and so Rae had to find someone else to leave them with. You could try with Dave or she might have left them with Matt Hardy. Matt loves those two." Mickie said as John finally got off the phone.

"Well I should probably go get the twins and then head to the hospital. I'll see you guys later." Randy said as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 7**

_The Hospital_

Randy sat in the hospital waiting room with the twins, who were both asleep in his arms. How he managed to hold both of them was out of the question. He didn't even know how he managed to do that. John had told him that he would meet him at the hospital after he took his bags to the hotel. While he sat there alone for the couple of minutes, he thought about who could have hurt Rachelle. Who would want to even hurt her? She had never done anything wrong. She always treated everyone with respect and always had a smile on her face. She always gave people the push that they needed and she cared for everyone. All the things that he was naming were all the reasons why Randy had fallen in love with Rae.

Their love-story was amazing. It wasn't fairy-tale like at all but everyone always thought that they were perfect for each other. That God had somehow believed that they were meant to be. He couldn't help but remember how they met or how things came to be for them.

_**Flashback**_

_**22 year-old Randy Orton wandered around the arena in search of Mr. McMahon's office. He had probably been roaming around the arena for about 20 minutes before he finally asked for help. Someone pointed him towards the direction of the office and told him where to turn. He followed the directions and was now standing in front of Vince McMahon's office. He knocked on the door and heard Vince telling him to come in. **_

_**Randy opened the door and stepped into the room. **_

"_**Yeah excuse me uh, Vince…" Randy started to say. **_

"_**Who the hell are you interrupting me?" Vince asked as he looked at Stacy then back to Randy, "Ah that's right you're uh Randy Orton."**_

"_**Yes sir." Randy said. **_

"_**He has a tryout match tonight. His old man was a hell of a wrestler. Cowboy Bob Orton had that cowboy hat, got a strong punch. He had a cast on his I believe it was his left arm for years. His grandfather was a hell of a wrestler and uh tonight you got your opportunity. Good luck kid. I got something I gotta do." Vince said as he turned to look at Stacy. **_

_**He explained something to her before walking out of the room. Stacy looked at Randy and did her seductive walk over to him. Randy looked at her. **_

"_**Hi. I'm Randy Orton." Randy said as he shook Stacy's hand.**_

_**Stacy babbled off on something about him. Stacy told Randy to take his sweatshirt off so that she could study him. Meanwhile 19 year old Rachelle McMahon was making her way down to her father's office to tell Stacy that she was needed for her photo shoot. She wandered down the hall and finally arrived at the door. She opened the door and blushed immediately at what she saw. There before her was a guy standing in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and Stacy studying him. **_

"_**Umm excuse me. Stacy, you're needed for your photo shoot." Rachelle stated as she watched the guy turn to look at her. **_

_**Stacy mumbled in disappointment before walking out of the room. Rachelle looked at the guy. **_

"_**I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Rachelle stated. **_

_**Randy eyed her curiously. She was dressed in a mini-skirt that stopped mid-thigh with a navy blue tank-top. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail and she had sunglasses resting on top of her head. She was absolutely beautiful. Stunning he had to add. He smiled at her.**_

"_**Randy Orton." Randy stated as he stuck his hand out. **_

"_**Rachelle McMahon." Rachelle said taking his hand and shaking it. **_

"_**You don't look like a McMahon." Randy said. **_

_**Rachelle chuckled.**_

"_**Yeah I get that a lot. Vince and Linda took me in when my parents died during a car crash. My parents only trusted Vince and Linda since their family never really cared for either of them." Rachelle said. **_

"_**I'm sorry to hear that." Randy said. **_

"_**It's all right. I mean that's just life, right?" Rachelle asked as Randy nodded his head. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Randy smiled as he remembered that day. She was beautiful. She had been comfortable with him ever since she first met him. They had started off as friends and turned into best friends who were inseparable. Then they started dating and Randy had to deal with hearing it from Vince, Shane, and Paul. He wondered if Paul had gone through those same troubles when he first started dating Stephanie. Rachelle reassured him that the guys always did that to guys that asked her out and that that was their way of getting a feel of the guy. As Randy continued to think about his relationship with Rachelle, Vince and Linda rushed into the hospital. Vince felt his jaw clench when he saw Randy but Linda placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"It's not the place, dear." Linda said.

Linda walked over to where Randy was.

"Here Randy, let me take Ryan from you." Linda said as she picked up a sleeping Ryan and rocked him in her arms.

"Thanks." Randy said as he shifted Rosella's tiny body into his arms.

"Has the doctor said anything about her condition, dear?" Linda asked.

Randy looked at Linda. He wondered why she was talking to him after everything that that he had done to her daughter. It was Linda McMahon though. The woman had no mean bone in her body and that was why Rachelle always went to her for advice and told her about her problems. The woman knew what advice to give and she raised her children well.

"The doctor hasn't come out yet." Randy whispered as he ran his hand through his daughter's hair.

Linda looked at Randy. She was disappointed in him after what he had done to Rachelle. She believed that Randy was the one for her daughter. They had always been cute together and Vince always said that Randy was the one for Rachelle. He had seen it the first time that Randy and Rachelle had encountered each other. They had always had great chemistry. Linda believed in her dear heart that Randy only struggled because he was questioning his marriage. She understood him as Vince had gone through the same thing. Vince stood away from his wife and Randy as he did not want to be near the man who had broken his daughter's heart.

"Linda, can I ask you a question?" Randy whispered.

"Of course, son." Linda said.

"Why are you still talking to me even after all of the things that I had done to Rae?" Randy asked.

"Because I know that Rachelle would not want me to be angry with you or hate you. She would want everyone to go about things as if you two had never gotten a divorce. That was what she had prayed would happen though after your divorce people started to take sides. And you know me, I could never be mad at you for what you did. I actually understand why you did it." Linda said as she laughed at Randy's expression.

"I don't get you." Randy said as he looked down at his daughter, who looked more like Rachelle than Randy.

"Even though Vince isn't going to admit this, he went through what you're going through right now. He questioned our marriage too and you know that he's only giving you a hard time about this is because we all believed…I still do believe that you are the one that's for Rae. That's how it's always been. I just think you need to take some time off and spend it with your family." Linda said as she reached for Randy's hand.

Randy looked back up at Linda.

"You think that's best for me right now?" Randy asked.

"I think it is but I mean if you want to stay and finish this storyline, Randy, that's fine too. But you have to follow your heart now on what you want to do." Linda said.

Before Randy could say what he wanted to say, the doctor came out of Rachelle's room. Randy and Linda stood up.

"Is there a Mr. Orton, here?" The doctor asked.

Randy stepped forward.

"That would be me." Randy said.

"I'd like to speak to you inside the room, if that's okay?" The doctor questioned.

Linda looked at the doctor.

"Of course that's okay. Vince, go on and take your granddaughter." Linda said as Vince took a sleeping Rosella from Randy's arms.

Randy followed the doctor into Rachelle's room. When Randy got into the room, he looked at Rachelle. She looked so fragile and lifeless. He still could not believe that someone would want to hurt her. He stared at her leg. It had been bandaged up. The doctor looked at Randy.

"I'm Dr. Iven." Dr. Iven said as he stuck his hand out.

"Randy Orton." Randy said as he shook hands with the doctor.

"Well I was the one that took care of your wife when she was brought into the hospital and unfortunately I have good news and bad news, Mr. Orton. Which would you like to hear first?" Dr. Iven said.

"Please call me Randy instead and I would like to hear the good news first." Randy said.

"Okay Randy, well your wife is lucky that her leg wasn't completely shattered to the point where would have needed to do some surgery. It'll be a little sore when she wakes up. She does have some cracked ribs so that will add on to the soreness that she will have once she gets up." Dr. Iven said.

Randy gave out a sigh of relief at the good news. At least he did not completely lose her and her leg was not shattered. He knew that if she had shattered her leg, she would have gone completely mad. Now it was dealing with the bad news. Randy looked at Rachelle then back at Dr. Iven.

"What's the bad news?" Randy asked.

Dr. Iven looked at Rachelle then back to Randy.

"Unfortunately Randy, we couldn't save your baby. I guess the impact that hurt Rachelle had hurt the baby so much that it caused Rachelle to start bleeding which would lead to the miscarry of the baby. I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Randy. I'll leave you to speak to your wife." Dr. Iven said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 8**

_The Hospital_

Randy watched as Dr. Iven walked out of the room. He looked at Rachelle and walked over to her bed. He sat down on the chair next to her bed. He couldn't believe that she had been pregnant with his child. He didn't even know how many months she was. He could have been a father again. He was still in so much shock. Pregnant? Rae had been pregnant with his child. As if he didn't already feel like a big asshole, the pregnancy news nailed him really hard. He had done everything to try and figure out if their marriage was right for him while Rachelle took care of their family. He didn't know what to say to her. How could he even face her? She probably wouldn't even want to talk to him.

Randy felt the need to be alone. He needed to refocus on what he wanted in his life. He wanted to know that Rae would forgive him and that everything would be okay. He stood up and placed a kiss on Rae's forehead before walking out of the room. Linda and Vince looked up at him. John was there with Paul, Stephanie, Shane, and Marissa. Linda was the first to step forward and wrap her arms around Randy as Randy, for the first time in a long time, cried. Linda asked what had happened and Randy had told them what the doctor said. Everyone sat in the waiting in shock. Not wanting to believe that Rachelle had been pregnant. No one had really expected that.

Linda looked at Randy and told him that he should go to the hotel to get some rest. It was a long night for all of them and Randy needed to get the twins down to bed. John said that he would help Randy. Randy said his goodbyes to Linda and took the twins from Shane and Stephanie. Little did Randy know that once he left the hotel, the McMahon and Levesque family did a little planning of their own.

_A week later…_

_The Hospital_

On Thursday, Randy stepped into the hospital alone. It was safe to say that things for Randy were starting to turn out a whole lot better. Randy, Linda, and Vince discussed his storyline and all agreed that he was allowed to take a break to spend time with his family. He needed to finish all of the scripted matches and promos that had been planned and set up for him then after Extreme Rules, he would do one last scripted episode of Raw then be given time off. Vince had finally forgiven Randy but told Randy that it would take some time to actually get used to the fact that he belonged with Rachelle again. Stephanie, Paul, Shane, and Marissa accepted Randy back into the family after hearing Randy's confession. The same confession he had told John, Barbie, and Mickie.

So that would lead everyone back to now. Randy walked into the hospital and headed up to his wife's hospital room. It was weird to know that ever since Dr. Iven had called Rae his wife, Randy claimed her as his wife again. It just felt right for him. The elevator ride to her room gave Randy a chance to think. The twins were at home with Stephanie and Paul who graciously offered to watch them. Randy would pick up Rae and bring her back to their house. _"Our house."_ Randy said to himself, _"That sounded pretty good." _Randy finally arrived at Rachelle's room. He stepped into the room to see Rachelle sitting on the hospital bed all set to go.

"Ready to go, Rae?" Randy asked.

Rachelle looked at him. She felt confused at that very moment. She had thought that her parents were the one picking her up. Why in the world was Randy here? In her hospital room.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Rachelle asked.

"They sent me to get you. They said that they had some errands to run." Randy said.

"Where are Shane and Marissa?" Rachelle asked.

"They took their kids on a trip." Randy said.

"Why didn't Stephanie and Paul pick me up?" Rachelle asked.

Randy looked at her. Okay he knew that him picking her up was not the best idea but it was her family's idea of him getting Rachelle in the hospital.

"They're at home with the twins. Now are you ready to go?" Randy asked.

Rachelle groaned. She was getting ready to get off the hospital bed when Randy rushed to her side. He helped her off the hospital bed.

"I could have done that myself." Rachelle said stubbornly.

Randy shook his head at Rachelle's stubbornness. When she got stubborn, everyone knew to leave her alone but now was not the case. She needed people to help her and he was not going to leave her alone.

"Rae, stop being stubborn. You need my help okay. I know that you're sore." Randy said as Rachelle looked at him.

"I don't know why you're really here, Randy but if it's to try and win me back over that's not going to happen. I told you that a week could not change you and it'll take more than this amount of time for you to change." Rachelle said.

Randy looked at her.

"I'm here because your mom sent me here to get you and I know that you don't like that decision but you're gonna have to deal with me bringing you home." Randy said.

Rachelle scoffed at his statement.

"Fine. Just get me out of this place. I hate being in here." Rachelle said.

Randy chuckled at her and Rachelle shot a look at him.

"Now you're gonna laugh at me?" Rachelle asked as Randy steadied her walking by wrapping his arm around her waist.

Randy quieted himself and then looked at her. He picked up her stuff that was on bed.

"I just find it funny because when you gave birth to Ry and Rose you were perfectly fine with being in the hospital. And why didn't you just ask for a wheelchair?" Randy asked as they walked out of the hotel room.

"I wanted to show people that I could walk out of here without the help but it looks like I can't since you're helping me. And that was a different story. The hospital room was a whole lot prettier than the room they gave me now." Rachelle said.

"Yeah the point of the wheelchair is to get out of here faster. And you do know you made yourself sound so conceited about the hospital room." Randy said.

"Just get me home." Rachelle whined.

"Okay!" Randy stated as he helped Rachelle get to his car a lot faster than before.

Randy helped Rachelle get inside the car and got her buckled up. He placed her stuff in the back seat and shut the door. After doing those things, he walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in. He started the car and drove them away from the hospital. The car ride going home was so quiet; Randy swore he could hear the sound of a needle falling onto the ground. He looked over and noticed that Rachelle had fallen asleep with her hair covering her face. He chuckled at her. He remembered all the times that she had slept like that in the car before.

Even though the drive home was quiet for Randy, he still believed that it was a good drive home. He got to think about where he wanted his life to head and how he wanted to fix things with Rachelle. He had so many things he had planned out for their family though he hoped that Rachelle would go along with what Randy had planned out. The drive home also left Randy curious. He was still questioning who would even want to hurt Rachelle. He wanted to know if Rachelle had a clue. He even wondered how he would talk to Rachelle about the miscarriage that she had gone through. He wondered if she would even want to talk to him about it. Randy knew that now was not the time to talk to Rachelle about this. She was still going through a difficult time though she was not going to show that to the rest of the world.

And that's exactly how Rachelle was. She was the type of person who didn't show much emotion unless she was trapped in a horrible situation. Which she had seemed to be getting in a lot these past couple of weeks. Randy couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It must have been such a hard past couple of weeks for her following their divorce. Even if she was happy on the outside, Randy knew that she was fragile and at this point she was going to fall and become vulnerable.

What exactly could he do to help her out? Well he could take this vacation that Vince and Linda had given to him and use it wisely. He could cater to her every need with no whining at all. Randy knew that would be hard work but he wanted to do whatever it would take to make things right for their relationship. He hoped that by the end of his vacation that things between him and Rachelle would be all right. And that they would at least have some sort of steady relationship. He thought that he needed it.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Randy slowly turned the car out and went to gather all of Rachelle's stuff and brought the stuff inside. He walked back out to bring a sleeping Rachelle into the house. The house seemed to be pretty quiet as Randy shut the front door close. He wondered where Stephanie and Paul were and where were the kids. And just as he had thought those things Paul and Stephanie were coming down the stairs and looked at them. Randy walked to lay Rachelle on the couch so that she could sleep. Stephanie had slipped a pillow under Rachelle's leg so that it was elevated.

Randy turned to look at Paul and Stephanie.

"How were they? They weren't too bad, were they?" Randy asked as Paul chuckled before patting Randy's back.

Stephanie smiled at him.

"They were fine, Randy. They listened to us and followed our orders though I think they got their Uncle Paul to cave in to some of their needs." Stephanie said.

Randy looked at Stephanie.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Well let's just say that Paul caved into Rosella's needs of a new stuffed animal and he caved into Ryan's needs of a new toy truck." Stephanie said.

Randy shot Paul a look.

"Hey if you saw the faces they were giving me, you'd think otherwise too." Paul said defensively.

"Wait till Rachelle hears what you've done. She's gonna go crazy." Stephanie said as she looked at Paul.

"She'll live." Paul said.

"Yeah she will. Well I don't want to hold you two back from seeing your own children. Thanks for watching them again." Randy said as he walked the couple to the door.

"It's not a problem. Just let us know if you need help again." Stephanie said as Paul opened the front door.

He turned to look at Randy.

"I'll see you soon." Paul said as he shook hands with Randy.

"Take care of my sister." Stephanie said as she hugged Randy.

"I will. You two just call us if you need us to watch the girls." Randy said as the couple nodded before walking towards their car.

Randy shut the door and made his way back to the living room where Rachelle was still sleeping peacefully. He guessed that by the sounds of it that Paul and Stephanie had gotten the twins to sleep though they had forgotten to mention it He decided that Rachelle would be much comfortable if she slept in a bed and he lifted her up in his arms and took her to their bedroom where she slept peacefully through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 9**

_A few weeks later…_

Randy sat in his office inside of his house. He was looking over the upcoming scripts that he was supposed to be working on. The past couple of weeks had been the greatest as well as the strangest. Rachelle was doing better and she was walking around on her own to much delight. She was learning to cope with living in the house again. Randy remembered the morning after she had woke up in their bed. She had freaked out and had gone crazy. It was as if she was seeing a ghost. She had told Randy that she wanted to go to her house and that she didn't feel comfortable being around him. Randy could understand where she was coming from. If he were in her shoes, he wouldn't even be comfortable with being around himself after all the things that he had done to her.

It had taken the help of Ted DiBiase Jr. and his wife, Kristen to get Rachelle to stay at Randy's house or in actuality their house. They had promised to visit her whenever they got the chance and that they did. They almost spent most of their time over because Kristen and Rachelle got along just the same way that Ted and Rachelle had gotten along when they first met each other. Randy had become thankful for Ted and his wife because they had been great help with Rachelle. Cody had also been someone who helped Rachelle out too. He and Rachelle had become friends when Randy had to leave to go to a signing and Ted and Kristen had some other family business to attend to. Rachelle had never realized how much she had in common with the youngest member of Legacy.

Linda and Vince visited Rachelle every chance they got as well. They brought her gifts to keep her on her feet. Shane and Marissa helped Randy out as well by taking Rachelle out with them every now and then. Stephanie and Paul took Rachelle to their house every now and then. Rachelle was back to her bubbly self and everyone noticed it. Rachelle's friends visited her often too on their days off. The person who they saw the most amongst Rachelle's friends was John. Of course that was because John was close to the couple and he loved their children.

As Randy had thought about how the past couple of weeks had been the best for him, he thought about all the things that he had done over the course of the weeks that he had off. He and Rachelle were on some sort of civil relationship. They spent a lot of time acting like a family. Randy had taken them all to watch a movie then treated them out for dinner. Rosella and Ryan seemed to be growing up in front of their eyes so quickly. He remembered the day that they were born. He remembered the tears that he had shed on that day. They were absolutely heaven sent. Randy couldn't believe that he and Rachelle had created them. They had the perfect combination of their parents. Ryan took after his father in looks and personality but still had Rachelle's caring and sensitive heart. Rosella was a spitting image of her mother. She had black hair, blue eyes, and had her mother's personality but she had Randy's determination to succeed. Ryan had the brown hair and blue eyes appearance. His smile came from his mother but his nose was that of his father.

Randy wasn't too sure about his feelings. Lately, he had been feeling so great about life. Almost like his whole life was complete again with Rachelle in his life though it was not as his wife, he was still happy. He was willing to accept having her in his life in anyway as long as she was part of his life. He looked at the picture on his desk. It was a picture of the twins when they had turned 1. They had taken a family portrait in the studio because Rachelle insisted that they take one in order to look back at them again in the future. Randy was glad that they did. He never got tired of looking at the picture. He smiled and started to wonder what Rachelle and the twins were up to. The house was pretty quiet. He got up from his seat and made his way towards the door. He made his way up to the Rosella's room and when he opened the door, he saw Rosella trying to climb out of her crib. He laughed at his daughter before walking over to her crib and picking her up.

"Where do you think you're going, Rose?" Randy asked his daughter as she nuzzled his neck obviously trying to find a comfortable position to rest her head.

"To mommy." He heard Rosella mutter.

"Is that so? How were you going to open the door?" Randy asked.

"Me no know." Rosella responded as she lifted her head off his shoulder.

Randy chuckled at his daughter's answer.

"Me too, Rose. I have no idea how you would have opened that door. What do you say we go check on Ryan before we visit mommy?" Randy asked.

"Otay, daddy." Rosella said as Randy walked out of the room and headed towards Ryan's room.

Randy opened the door to his son's room. He walked over to Ryan's crib and noticed that Ryan was still asleep.

"Daddy, Ry till asweep?" Rosella asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. Let's let him sleep longer." Randy said as Rosella nodded her head.

Randy carried Rosella out the room and shut the door. They were now going to head over to the master bedroom where Randy assumed Rachel would be. He opened the door and heard Rosella giggle at what she saw. Randy followed her gaze and chuckled to himself as well. Rachelle was asleep on the bed. Randy walked over to the bed and placed Rosella on the bed. Rosella crawled over to her mom. Rosella poked her mom in the arms.

"Mommy." Rosella whispered.

"Hmm?" Rachelle groaned out.

"Me wanna watch movie wif you and Daddy." Rosella said as Rachelle opened her eyes.

"What movie do you wanna watch, Rose?" Rachelle asked as Randy sat on the bed.

"Peter Pan." Rosella said.

Randy looked at their daughter.

"Why don't you go grab the move, Rose? Mommy and I are gonna talk about something while you look for the movie in the family room, okay?" Randy asked.

"Otay, Daddy." Rosella said as Randy helped her off the bed.

Rachelle and Randy watched as she walked out of the room. Rachelle looked at Randy.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rachelle asked.

"I know that you don't want to talk about this but I really want to know who hurt you, Rae? Who attacked you in the locker room when you and I were supposed to fight in the ring?" Randy asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 10**

Randy watched as his wife adjusted herself on the bed. She leaned against the headboard of the bed and pulled her knees closer to her chest. He knew this position. It was the same position she gave every time she knew that she was becoming vulnerable. He saw the tears forming around her eyes. Randy scooted next to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be okay. But he knew that Rachelle would not want for him to touch her. She still wasn't okay with being around him. She was still hurting from the pain that he had caused her.

"Please Rae, just talk to me about this. I really want to find out who hurt you." Randy said.

Rachelle looked at Randy. She didn't know if she was ready to speak to him about who had attacked her. She didn't want to even think about what had happened on that day. It always pained her to think about what had happened. Of course it was always a far more difficult task for her to move on because everyone wanted to know who had hurt her.

"I…I…I don't want to talk about it, Randy." Rachelle responded.

"Rae…" Randy started to say but Rosella had come back into the room.

Randy let the topic go as he went to put the movie on so that Rosella would be entertained. Once the movie came on, Rosella's attention had been set on the movie. During the whole movie, Rosella had been curled up against Rachelle leaving Randy to just smile at the sight. He liked the idea of seeing his family like this. Well including Ryan as well because without Ryan they wouldn't be a complete family at all.

_A few hours later…_

Randy awoke to the sounds of Rosella and Ryan squealing downstairs then they soon faded and the house went quiet. That must have meant that Rachelle was putting them down for bed now. He opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep. He questioned if he had fallen asleep right after dinner. He remembered coming up stairs to watch some TV while Rachelle finished up in the kitchen. A couple minutes later, he saw Rachelle walk into the room and shut the door. He watched as Rachelle walked over to her nightstand to grab her cell phone. She was probably checking to see if anyone had called her. After checking her phone, she climbed into bed and sat there staring the TV.

"You okay, Rae?" Randy asked.

He saw her get back into her vulnerable state position that she usually gave. This time he wanted to wrap his arms around her again. There was something inside of him that was willing him to just pull her into his embrace. He watched as she slowly looked at him.

"I…I…I'm ready to tell you." Rachelle whispered.

Randy felt his jaw drop when he heard those words come out of her mouth. Those were the words that he had been wanting to hear her say for the pass couple of weeks and here they were now coming out of her mouth. He managed to close his mouth and patted the empty spot between them. Rachelle scooted over so that she was a bit closer to him.

"Are you sure you want to tell me, Rae?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I think you deserve to know. I mean with the fact that you've been really nice to me and taken care of me." Rachelle said.

"Well if you're sure." Randy said.

Rachelle started to tell Randy what had happened right after that.

_Flashback_

_May 11, 2009_

_Raw_

_Rachelle sat on the ground in her locker room. She was stretching her legs and arms out. She listened to her iPod blasting music which was pumping her up as well. She heard a knock on the door and stood up. _

"_Come in." She yelled to the person. _

_She watched as the door opened and in stepped a brunette around her height. She recognized the brunette. She had seen this girl before somewhere. _

"_We meet again, Rachelle." The person said._

"_What the fuck do you want, Samantha?" Rachelle asked. _

"_Touchy, Rachelle really. I think we have some unfinished business." Samantha stated. _

_Rachelle looked at Samantha._

"_What unfinished business is left? You have what you want. You have Randy and he's all yours." Rachelle said. _

"_That's true but there's a little problem with that." Samantha said._

"_What do you mean?" Rachelle asked. _

"_Randy broke up with me after you asked him for the divorce. He said that he didn't want to be someone who tore apart families. He said that he wanted to fix things with you. He went on and on to tell me about how you were little miss perfect. He compared me to you and I have just one little problem with that; I don't like being compared to other people. So as I see it, the only way for my relationship with Randy to work is to get you the hell out of this picture and what better way then to hurt you." Samantha said. _

"_Samantha, you sure as hell know that I am a whole lot stronger than you." Rachelle said. _

"_Oh I do know that. That's why I brought in some help of my own." Samantha responded. _

"_What do you mean?" Rachelle asked as her locker room door flew open_

_Rachelle stared at the person who was coming into the room. They had once been in the WWE before. She had never had any problems with them before so that left her questioning why they were there to help Samantha out. The person stared at her as well. It was a deep cold stare that left Rachelle wishing that she had shared a locker room with someone else. She opened her mouth to let the words come out of her mouth but nothing came out of her mouth._

"_Oh look Kurt, you have her speechless." Samantha responded as the two of them laughed. _

_Kurt backed Rachelle towards a wall and Rachelle felt herself start to shake. She was scared and she wasn't going to lie about it._

"_Why are you here, Kurt? I've never done anything to you." Rachelle whispered. _

"_I know that, Rachelle but Randy, Stephanie, and Paul have hurt me in more ways than you know." Kurt said._

"_I don't get what that has to do with me." Rachelle stated. _

"_Well seeing as you're a McMahon and how everyone seems to leave you alone, I felt that you would be the easier target to take my anger out." Kurt said._

"_Anger?" Rachelle asked. _

"_Yes. My anger towards Randy for being the one that your father favored and how Randy was always the one that Vince wanted me to be like. I resented Stephanie because she didn't want to marry and instead she chose to marry Paul. And that was why I hated Paul as well." Kurt said._

"_Enough of the talk. Just show her how much you were hurt by everyone, Kurt." Samantha said as Rachelle's eyes widened. _

"_Please don't do this, Kurt. I've done nothing wrong against you." Rachelle said. _

_Samantha walked over to them and watched as Kurt stepped away from Rachelle first. Samantha took the first attacks on Rachelle by slapping her on the face but Rachelle retaliated and shoved Samantha onto the ground. She was pulling at Samantha's hair when Kurt lifted her off of Samantha and threw her against the lockers. Rachelle screamed as her back hit the lockers. Kurt picked up her body and this time threw her against the wall. Her body crashed onto the ground and this time Kurt locked her ankle into an "Ankle Lock". Rachelle screamed in pain as Samantha grabbed a steel chair and whacked her on the head. The chair shot to her head had left Rachelle unconscious._

_End Flashback_

Randy looked at Rachelle, who now had tears coming down her face. Randy pulled her into his arms and soothed her softly. He rocked her body back and forth slowly.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I swear to you that I will do whatever it takes to get my revenge on those two." Randy said as he placed a kiss on her head.

Rachelle let all her tears come out. She had never felt so much until that day. It hurt to even try and tell Randy that but she knew that she had done the right thing. Randy continued to let her cry in his arms. When she had finished her story, he felt anger. Anger boiling inside of him. He couldn't believe Samantha but he couldn't believe the audacity that Kurt had inside of him to attack a woman. He couldn't believe it at all and bring Rachelle into a situation that she was not part of really added to his anger. He was going to seek his revenge on the two. He knew that he needed to do that in order to make Rachelle happy again and it would make him happy as well.

A couple of minutes later, Randy felt Rachelle breathing softly. He looked down in his arms and realized that Rachelle had cried herself to sleep. He tucked her into their bed before getting in and turning the light off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. This was what he missed the most. Having her asleep in his arms and knowing that she was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Ride For You

Chapter 11

Monday

July 2o, 2009

Randy stepped out of the catering room with a smile on his face. The last week of his vacation had been the best and he was actually thankful that Linda had suggested he take the vacation. He felt like a whole new man was coming out from this vacation. Rachelle had gotten comfortable with having him play a part in her life but she continued to let him know that she wasn't exactly ready to take the next step that he wanted to go towards. He understood where she was coming from but was glad that she was allowing him to be in her life. He was giving her the space that she needed.

Right now, Rachelle was meeting up with the girls and the twins were with their Uncle John. He wondered how Rachelle was holding up though. The past few days had gotten better for her. Since telling him who attacked her, she smiled more often around him. He hoped that she was still okay. But there was something that Randy still questioned about ever since Rachelle's accident. He wondered if the doctor had told her about the miscarriage that had happened. In his mind, Randy knew that Rachelle would be devastated to hear that she had miscarried. She would blame herself for losing the child. He didn't want her to blame herself. He didn't know how long he would wait though. He knew that he needed to tell her but he couldn't tell her at this moment.

But his train of thought had been disturbed when he saw Cody running towards him. He raised his eyebrow at his fellow Legacy member. Cody stopped running when he saw Randy. He tried to steady his breathing so that he could tell Randy what was happening.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"It's Rae." Cody said.

"What's wrong with Rae?" Randy asked.

"Something happened to her in the locker room and she's freaking out. She's asking for you." Cody said.

As soon as those words came out of Cody's mouth, Randy ran. He ran to their locker room to see what was going on. When he opened the door to their locker room, Rachelle was on the ground crying. He rushed over to her and bent down to wrap his arms around her.

"Baby, what happened?" Randy asked.

Rachelle looked up at him. She shoved the envelope to him. Randy pulled out the contents that were inside the envelope. He saw the pictures of Rachelle dressing up in their bedroom at home, her being wrapped in his arms, and pictures of them as a family hanging out in the park. He read the note that had come with the pictures.

Dearest Rachelle,

Hope you know that we are watching your every move. And I will gladly take back what belongs to me, Rachelle.

XOXO,

You know who we are

"I didn't mean to take you away from her. I never meant for that to happen." Rachelle whispered as her tears came down her face.

Randy looked down at her and pulled her close to him.

"Rae, you never took me away from her. That was my own choice. I didn't love her as much as I did before. Things between us had gotten so complicated. She was cheating on me and I was just in denial about it. I didn't want to believe that she was because she had always been so caring and never lied. But then part of me felt that if I married Samantha, my whole life wouldn't be complete. I didn't want Samantha anymore. She had changed so much in our relationship and I was getting fed up with that. Then you came into my life and changed everything. It was like everything that I didn't see in Samantha, I saw in you. I saw the girl who completed my whole life. I saw the girl who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I saw the girl who I wanted to be the mother of my children. I saw the girl I wanted to have a family with. So if there was anything that you ever did, it was that you taught me what real love is." Randy said as he placed a kiss on her head.

Randy held her close to him for a few more minutes before helping her up to her feet. He kept his arms wrapped her as he felt her wrap her arms around him. He heard her mumble something but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"What did you say?" Randy asked.

"Thank you." Rachelle whispered as she rested her head against Randy's chest.

Randy pulled away from her and used his hand to have her look at him.

"It's nothing, Rae. I'm gonna do whatever it takes for you to be okay and I promise you that I'll take care of them. Now let's go walk around the arena." Randy said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't you have to visit John to like go over tonight's show?" Rachelle asked.

"Yeah I do. Do you want to go with me to visit him?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Rachelle said.

Randy and Rachelle walked over to the door where Randy opened it for her. She stepped out of the room as Randy followed. They walked side by side and smiled at people in the hallways. Randy thought about how great this was. He was finally friends with Rachelle. Something that he had wanted for a while. As they walked down the hallway, Randy felt something reach for his hand. When he looked down he was shocked to see that Rachelle had grabbed his hand. He looked up at her and noticed her smile at him. He smiled back and pulled her close to him before placing a kiss on her head.

"Was that okay for me to do?" Rachelle asked as she looked at him.

"Of course it was, Rae." Randy said as they walked towards John's locker room.

When the two of them got to John's room, John was opening the door and noticed the two. He smiled when he saw that they were holding hands. That meant that the relationship was going somewhere. Maybe the whole situation that was happening right now was making their relationship much stronger. John prayed that Randy and Rachelle would end up back together after the whole situation was dealt with. He couldn't bear to see Ryan and Rosella caught in the mess of having to deal with parents who were divorced.

"Hey you two." John said.

"Hey John." Rachelle said with a smile on her face.

John smiled back at her. It was good to see her smiling again. It was something everyone rarely saw the past couple of weeks since the incident and since Kurt and Samantha had been bothering Rachelle.

"Hey man, you ready to talk about what we're gonna do tonight?" Randy asked as John looked at him.

"Yeah I am. I was just about to get you." John said as he stepped aside to let Randy and Rachelle in.

"Where's Rose and Ry?" Rachelle asked as she looked around the room.

"Your dad decided to take them to walk around the arena. He said he wanted some bonding time with his grandchildren." John said.

Rachelle shook her head as John and Randy laughed at her.

"Yeah that's my dad. Always wanting to find an excuse so that he could spoil Rose and Ry. I should probably go and let you guys talk over your match." Rachelle said as she let go of Randy's hand.

"You sure you don't want to stay, ba...Rae?" Randy said catching himself.

John shot a look at his friend. There was definitely something going on between Rachelle and Randy but John couldn't put his finger on it. Why would Randy almost call her "baby" or "babe"? They weren't together. His thoughts went back again to thinking that they were really working out the situation and considering that their children needed their parents to stick together. He shook the thought out of his mind for a few minutes.

"Yeah Rae, I don't mind you listening to our conversation about how I'm gonna kick Randy's ass in our match." John said as Rachelle chuckled at him.

"It's fine. I should make sure my dad isn't spoiling the twins too much." Rachelle said.

Randy shot her a concerned look. He didn't want her wandering the hallways alone. Not with Samantha or Kurt watching her every move. Who knew what else they could do or what they were capable of doing? Rachelle looked at him. John thought the same idea as Randy. He would have much rather preferred that she stay with them till they were done discussing their match. He watched as Rachelle stepped closer to him and took his hand.

"I'll be fine. I promise. If anything happens, I'll call one of you guys." Rachelle said.

John watched on as Randy pulled her closer to his side.

"You promise?" Randy asked as he placed a kiss on her head.

Rachelle leaned into Randy's embrace. She felt so comfortable that it almost changed her mind about leaving the room but she knew she had to go get the kids from her dad. Her dad was a busy man and if he had the twins with him, he wouldn't be able to get any work done.

"I promise." Rachelle said reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek.

Randy smiled and then looked at John. John shook his head at the site. You could totally tell these two were starting to fall back in love with each other. He could see it in their eyes. The way that Rachelle's eyes seem to twinkle when Randy looked at her. Then the way Randy seemed to protect her as if she were his wife again. It was meant to be and he felt bad enough that he and Randy had to discuss their match. But maybe they could shorten the discussion.

"Wait! I have an idea on how this can go by fast so that you could walk with Rae to get the twins, Randy." John said.

"Oh?" Randy asked as Rachelle looked at John with curious eyes.

John looked at Rachelle.

"I'd feel much better knowing that my best friend was safe walking around the arena rather than letting you risk your life and us losing you. But anyways, we'll just get down to the main parts of our match and then we'll be done. How does that sound?" John asked looking at Randy.

"Yeah sounds good. Is that okay, Rae? We can get the twins together and hang out till my match." Randy said.

"Yeah I guess that's fine." Rachelle said.

"Well then let's sit down and get started." John said as he took a seat on the couch.

Randy took a seat on the chair and pulled Rachelle into his lap. His left arm was wrapped around her waist so that he was keeping her close to him. Rachelle had to admit that she liked this feeling of being safe in Randy's arms. He had always been her protecter and loved her for her. She missed this too but she had to admit that when he pulled her onto his lap, she was shocked. She hadn't expected that from him. She listened to Randy and John talk about their match and John was right within about 5 or 10 minutes, they were done.

"That's it?" Rachelle asked.

"Yeah. That was all we needed to talk about." John said.

"That was super quick." Rachelle said.

"I told you that it was gonna be fast." John said as Rachelle got off of Randy's lap.

"Well then I'll see you later, John?" Randy asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. I'll see you two later. Let the twins know that Uncle John misses them." John said.

"You just saw them." Rachelle said giggling.

"Still." John said.

"Will do, man." Randy said as he wrapped his arm around Rachelle.

"See ya, Johnny." Rachelle said as she and Randy walked out of John's locker room.


	12. Chapter 12

Ride For You

Chapter 12

After Randy and Rachelle found the twins, the family decided to hang out in Legacy's locker room until it was time for Randy's match. The twins were playing with their toys on the ground and Rachelle sat with Randy on the couch watching on. This was what her life should have been like. Spending time with her husband and children. Even though she was happy to be with Randy, she was still worried about their relationships. They were just friends and she didn't know if she was ever ready to be with him again. Yes there was chemistry between them but he had put her through so much that she wasn't sure. What if he cheated on her again? What would she do then?

Randy watched as Rachelle got lost in her in own thoughts. He wondered so much what she was thinking about. He wondered what would happen to them after the situation with Kurt and Samantha came to an end? Would they be together? Would she be willing to give them a try? Yeah Rachelle and him seemed to act like a couple now but Randy didn't know how long it was going to last. What if Rachelle's feelings were only temporarily? Was that even possible? He was ready to admit that he was in love with her again. He knew that he didn't ever want to lose her again. She was the most important thing in his life along with Ryan and Rosella. They were his family and his world.

Rachelle felt her phone ringing and pulled her phone out of her jeans. She looked at the screen and noticed that it was her sister calling. She looked at Randy.

"It's Stephanie." She told him as he got up.

"I'll go keep the twins occupied on the floor." He said as she nodded her head.

Randy placed a kiss on her head before walking over to his kids. Rachelle answered the call and watched as Randy and the twins bonded together.

"Hey Steph." Rachelle said.

"Hey Rae. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. How are you? I haven't talked to you in a long time." Rachelle said.

"I'm good. Look there's a reason I called you." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I kind of got that from your phone call, Steph." Rachelle said.

"Well Dad wanted me to tell you that he wants me to take Ry and Rose for the night." Stephanie said.

Rachelle looked at Randy, who avoided making eye contact with her. Something was going on and she wanted to know what it was. She had a feeling Randy was part of this little plan that was going.

"Why? I'm not doing anything tonight." Rachelle said.

"Hey I'm only doing what Dad told me to do. If you have a problem with it, you tell him that but I'm picking Ry and Rose from Randy's locker room in a few minutes cause I gotta head out soon." Stephanie said.

"Let me talk to dad first. I don't want you taking Ry and Rose when you have errands to run." Rachelle said.

"Rae, I'm not running any errands. I just gotta make a quick stop to the store and I swear I'll take good care of them. I mean come on, I have kids to you know that, Rae." Stephanie said.

"I know but I really don't get why he's making you take them. I mean I didn't have any plans for tonight. Wait does dad need to talk to me about something?" Rachelle asked.

"I don't know, Rae. I'm just as confused as you but I'll see you in a few." Stephanie said.

"All right. Bye Steph." Rachelle said.

"Bye Rae." Stephanie said as she ended the call.

Rachelle watched as her phone ended her call with her sister. She really was curious as to what was going on. Why would her dad all of a sudden tell her sister to take her children for the night? Rachelle knew that she didn't have any plans at all. All that she knew was that she and Randy were going to take the twins back to the hotel so that they could sleep. She looked at Randy again as if to see if he knew anything. This time when she looked at him, he looked back at her.

"What did Steph want?" Randy asked.

"Dad told her to take the twins tonight which I'm really curious to know why he did it. We didn't have any plans for tonight besides just watching the twins." Rachelle said.

Randy looked at her and nodded his head. It was true that they didn't have any plans except to watch the twins. But tonight, Randy had to do something. Something he knew that would hurt Rachelle and when that happened, he didn't want the twins to be there to see their mom hurt.

Later that night...

Rachelle and Randy stepped into their hotel room exhausted from the taping. Well in general, it was Randy who was completely exhausted from the taping. He was working really hard to get himself back to where he was before he had left to go on vacation. Rachelle walked into the bedroom and opened her luggage to grab her pajamas so that she could change. Randy watched as Rachelle walked towards the bathroom. He didn't know how he was going to tell her.

He was scared for everything. He was scared of how she was going to react. What would she do once she found out? Would things between them still be okay? What would happen to them? Those were all the questions that were running through his mind as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. But he never realized her coming out of the bathroom because he had been so deep into his thoughts.

When Rachelle stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed Randy leaning against the doorway. He was so deep in thought that she had to admit it was really cute. She rarely ever saw Randy thinking so hard about anything. She walked over to him and reached for his hand. He flinched at her touch and shook his thoughts out of his head when he saw her. He pulled her close to him. He was scared to lose her after this. He wasn't ready to lose her when he had only just won her back.

"Are you okay, Ran?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her and ran his hand through her hair. It was now or never. She needed to know. He placed a kiss on her forehead and lifted her into his arms before bringing her over to the bed and sitting her on the bed. He knelt down on the ground so that he could talk to her.

"Ran, what's going on? You're starting to scare me." She whispered.

"Rae, do you remember the day that you were brought to the hospital?" Randy asked.

"Bits and pieces of it. I mean I was unconscious most of the day. Why? Did something happen?" She asked.

Randy cursed to himself. The doctor hadn't mentioned to her the miscarriage that she had. This was going to be even harder than he had imagined.

"Randy, what happened?" She asked as Randy looked back at her.

"Baby, you had a miscarriage that day." Randy said as he watched her go into a state of shock.

Rachelle didn't know how to react to that message. She was in complete shock. She had been pregnant and she didn't even know it. But she wondered to herself, how long Randy had kept this a secret from her? Why hadn't he told her?

"How long have you known about this?" Rachelle asked.

Randy looked down at her lap.

"Since the day you were brought into the hospital. The doctor told me that the impact that you had endure caused the bleeding which led you to miscarrying the baby." Randy said.

"And you kept this a secret from me? Why?!" Rachelle exclaimed as she stood up and walked away from him.

Randy stood up and walked over to her. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed his arms away.

"How could you keep this away from me?! Did you not think that I would ever find out about this?!" Rachelle exclaimed.

"I didn't know how to tell you, Rae. I didn't want you to blame yourself for miscarrying the baby. It wasn't your fault. And I couldn't tell you because you were still only trying to get used to living your life after the incident." Randy said.

"But you didn't even tell me after I was well enough." Rachelle said.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to see hurting anymore." Randy said.

"I...I.. I want you to get out." Rachelle said looking at him.

"Rae please." Randy whispered.

"No Randy, just... just ... just go." Rachelle said as he nodded his head.

Randy slowly walked out of the room as Rachelle felt the tears slowly come down her face. She had been pregnant before Samantha and Kurt had attacked her. She had a chance to become a mother again. She had a chance! A chance that she lost. How could he keep that from her? Rachelle grabbed her phone and dialed a number. The person picked up the phone.

"I'm coming home. Please be there when I get there. I need you right now." Rachelle whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I borrowed characters from one of my other stories to bring into this one. So if you notice some unfamiliar characters that would be why.**

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 13**

_Cameron, North Carolina..._

Amy Dumas and Patricia Stratigias-Fisico, also known as Trish Stratus, sat in the living room with Matt Hardy and the rest of the gang. They had all gotten the news about someone arriving in North Carolina. It was Amy who had gotten the call and had told Jeff that the person had requested he pick them up. The person had also told Amy that they wanted Patricia there. Amy had wondered why the person needed them right now but when she heard the person crying, she knew that the person needed comfort.

Jeff drove as quickly as he could to get to the airport where he met the person. When he saw the person, he smiled at them. It had been a while since he had last seen them. He watched as two tiny toddlers rushed over to him.

"Unca Jeffy!" Ryan screamed as Jeff picked him up first.

"My man! How are you?" Jeff asked.

"Me good." Ryan said as Jeff put him down to pick up Rosella next.

"Hi beautiful." Jeff said as he placed a kiss on her face.

"Unca Jeffy!" Rosella said as she placed a kiss on his face.

Rachelle smiled at the sight before her. Cameron was her runaway home. She didn't remember when she first started running away to this place but she knew that this was the place where she was always welcomed. She had always found comfort when it came down to the Hardy's and their friends. They had always welcomed her with open arms. Jeff put Rosella down and wrapped his arm around Rachelle.

"Good to have you home, Rae." Jeff said.

"Thanks, Jeffy. I didn't know where to go." Rachelle said.

Jeff took Ryan into his arms and their baggage before looking at Rachelle, who picked Rosella up.

"Well I mean you already know that you're welcomed here and that this is your second home. Amy and Trish are here too." Jeff said as they walked over to Jeff's car.

"Really? How long have they been here?" Rachelle asked.

"Amy came as soon as you called her and Trish arrived within minutes after that." Jeff said.

Jeff got the twins situated into the car seats that he had kept since the first time Rachelle had brought them to Cameron. Rachelle got into the passenger seat as Jeff placed Rachelle and the twin's belongings into the truck before getting into the car. He got in the car and they were on their way to Matt's house. Rachelle looked at Jeff.

"How's Mira and Ruby?" She asked wondering about Jeff's wife and daughter.

"They're doing great. Ruby's starting to talk so Mira and I are really excited about that." Jeff said smiling.

"She must look like you more now than before huh?" Rachelle asked as she turned her head to look at the twins.

"Sort of but she acts more like Mira that it freaks me out." Jeff said as Rachelle chuckled.

"Got you wrapped around her tiny finger, I presume?" Rachelle questioned.

"Yeah but I mean I love her. She's like my pride and joy." Jeff said.

"I know you do. I mean we all see it when you're with her. You love her the way a father should love his own daughter." Rachelle said as they arrived at Matt's house.

When Jeff got his car into the driveway, he shut the engine off and hopped out of the car so that he could get the twins out. Rachelle stepped out of the passenger seat and went to go help Jeff grab their belongings. Jeff stopped her and told her that he had everything under control. They walked up to the front door and Rachelle pushed the doorbell. Matt made his way over to the door and opened it. He smiled when he heard Rosella and Ryan yelling his name.

"Unca Matt!" The twins exclaimed.

Matt scooped them up into his arms and embraced them in a hug. He had missed the twins and always found that seeing them was great. He couldn't deny that. They were wonderful children.

"How are you two?" Matt asked as he put them on the ground.

"Good!" The twins responded.

"Hey why don't you two go see if Ruby is up?" Jeff said as the twins looked at him.

"Otay." They responded and rushed to the guestroom.

Rachelle and Jeff stepped into the house. Matt pulled Rachelle into an embrace. Rachelle wrapped her arms around Matt and felt herself tearing up. He rubbed her back to soothe her.

"It's okay, Rae. You're home now." Matt whispered.

"I know but it hurts." Rachelle sobbed out.

"Why don't you tell us what happened in the living room? That's where everyone is." Matt said as Jeff shut the door.

"Okay." Rachelle said as they walked over to the living room.

True to Jeff's words, Amy and Patricia were there. As soon as Amy and Patricia saw Rachelle, they rushed over to hug her. Rachelle felt like she was really finally home. She had known Amy and Patricia since they both first started out in the business and they all became close best friends. After what felt like forever, the girls let go of each other and took a seat on the couch.

"What happened, Rae? You seemed really upset on the phone." Amy said.

"Things have just been going horrible in my life right now. Randy and I are divorced because of what happened with my family and the fact that he was cheating on me. Then Samantha, his ex-girlfriend or fiancée, came up with this plot to seek revenge against me. So I've been battling my own war with her and it's gotten worse. She brought Kurt into it." Rachelle said.

Patricia looked at Rachelle.

"What's does Kurt have anything to do with Randy and you? You've never done anything to Kurt." Patricia said.

"I know but no one knew why Kurt was after me till the night he and Samantha attacked me." Rachelle said.

"They attacked you?!" Matt exclaimed as everyone looked at Rachelle in shock.

"It was a horrible night. It was the night when I was supposed to be facing Randy in the ring. The only thing I fully remember is someone coming in to tell me that it was time for me to head to the ring and I told them to give me a couple of minutes. Then last thing I remember was Samantha, Randy's ex-girlfriend, and Kurt coming into the room and attacking me. This was all before I blacked out because of the amount of suffering that I went through." Rachelle said as Amy and Patricia hugged her.

"My god that's terrible. I can't believe that Kurt had the audacity to even hurt a woman. He has really changed." Amy said.

"I know. But Rae, what does that have to do with Randy and you fighting?" Patricia asked.

"I was pregnant when Kurt and Samantha attacked me. I miscarried the baby when I got to the hospital. The doctor told Randy about the miscarriage. He kept it to himself for the longest time. I'm pretty sure my family knew about it but no one seemed to want to tell me." Rachelle said.

"And that's why you're upset?" Shannon asked.

"Yes." Rachelle said.

"I can understand where you're coming from, Rae but you have to think about them too. Most especially Randy. He was the one that had to deal with having to tell you and yes he had no right to wait to tell you. But you have to consider what he was going through when the doctor told him that you had miscarried. I assume he was the father of the child, right?" Amy asked.

"Of course. He's the only guy I've been with." Rachelle said.

"Well he was hurting too, Rae. It's not just you. He had a lot to take in. Maybe he wanted to wait till you were fully healed from the pain that you went through in order for him to tell you about the baby. I mean you do have to figure out the right time to tell someone about a miscarry but in the situation that you were in, he couldn't distinguish when the right time was." Amy said.

Rachelle had never thought about it that way. She never fully imagined how hard it was for Randy to go through everything with her while these things were occurring. She never knew how hard it was for him. He had been the one taking care of her and he had put up with her stubbornness. He had done his best to get her to move on from the accident.

"I…I never…I never thought of it that way." Rachelle said.

"Sometimes we tend to forget the emotions or the feelings of other people and we end up just thinking about ourselves." Patricia said.

"But I don't know how to face him after that. I mean I'm really hurt that he kept it a secret." Rachelle said.

"Why don't you just try and take this time to think about what you want to do? No one is rushing you to go back to them." Jeff said.

"I think I might just do that. I'm not exactly ready to go back." Rachelle said.

"Well we're all here for you." Patricia said.

"Thanks guys! I'm really glad that I can count of you guys to help me through my problems." Rachelle said.

"It's nothing. That's what friends are for, Rae. They're there to help through everything." Matt said.

_Back with Randy…_

To say that Randy wasn't worried about where Rachelle or the twins were would be an understatement. He was really worried. He had no idea where they were and neither did the McMahon's know where they were. He hadn't meant to keep the miscarriage a secret from her. It was just that he didn't exactly know how to tell her. With her gone, he felt empty and lost. With the way that things were for the both of them now, all Randy really wanted to do was keep her protected. She needed the protection more than ever because of what Samantha and Kurt had planned for them. He wasn't going to risk losing her like this but not having her by his side scared the crap out of him. He was scared because he didn't even know if there was anyone protecting her. Protecting her in the way that he had been protecting her for the past couple of months and weeks.

Randy's thoughts were pulled aside when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his mother, Elaine and Linda standing behind him.

"How are you holding up, son?" Elaine asked.

"I just want to know that she's safe. I never meant to hurt her with news like that." Randy said as Linda looked at him.

"We know you do, Randy. You've been taking care of her for the past couple of weeks and I honestly cannot believe why she would run away from you now." Linda said.

"But you have to understand, Randy, that she is hurting right now. No one did tell her right away that she lost the baby so she does need her time and space to take everything in." Elaine said as Randy looked at his mother.

"I know but it just doesn't feel right not having her here where I can protect her." Randy said.

"We know, Randy. You two have been getting close again and you have been so caring with her. Let's just give her the space she needs. Who knows maybe she'll come back real soon." Linda said.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I borrowed characters from one of my other stories to bring into this one. So if you notice some unfamiliar characters that would be why.**

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 14**

_A few weeks later…_

_Cameron, North Carolina…_

Mira held Ruby in her arms as she watched Rosella and Ryan run around the park. Rachelle stood next to her watching her children play. This was so relaxing that she was scared to leave Cameron to go back to her real life. Mire looked at her best friend.

"Rae, you know he could be missing them too. Maybe you should talk things over with him?" Mira said as Ruby stirred in her mother's arm but continued to sleep.

Rachelle looked at her best friend. They had been best friends since the day that Mira was brought to the WWE by Jeff. Rachelle got attached to her because of how much they related to each other and the fact that she and Mira understood each other. They leaned on each other when things went wrong. Though in this case, Rachelle needed more people then she expected.

"I…I can't, Mia. It hurts to know that he kept it a secret. I mean I miss him and god I was starting to fall back in love with him again." Rachelle said.

"But Rae, he didn't want to add on to the pain that you were going through. He wanted to protect you." Mira said.

"I know that but what was I supposed to think? I mean yes I was hurting but did you guys ever consider when he would tell me that I miscarried? What if it took years for me to find that out?" Rachelle questioned.

"I just wished that you would have heard him out and understood where he was coming from. I mean I get where you're coming from because I've been through that now with Jeff but never the way that it happened for you but you have to understand that he was scared too. Imagine what he was going through when he had to tell you that you had miscarried. He was probably scared to lose you then and there. You and I know that you and him have become inseparable ever since you got out of the hospital." Mira said.

Rachelle had never considered the way Mira was thinking. She had never fully thought of how Randy must have felt when the doctor had told him that she miscarried. She never imagined what he was going through the night that he told her that she had miscarried. Why did Mira have to be so honest?

"I…I guess I should go back." Rachelle said.

"Mhmm I do believe that it's time for you to go home and be with your family." Mira said as Ruby shifted in her arms.

"All right but I'm coming back here when things go wrong." Rachelle said.

"You say that like we never expect you'll come back. But yeah let's head home. I'm sure Jeff misses his baby girl." Mira said as Rachelle laughed.

"That he does." Rachelle said as she called the twins over.

_St. Louis, Missouri_

_Hours later…_

Randy sat in his house watching TV or at least he thought he was watching. The past couple of weeks had been the worse for him. He hadn't seen his children in weeks and he hadn't heard from Rachelle in weeks. He was worried about them. He wanted to know that they were okay. He had spent most of his time with his family or with Vince and his family trying to figure out where Rachelle could have gone. As he was thinking, the doorbell to the house went off. He got off the couch and walked over to the door. He slowly opened the door and looked at the person on the other side of the door.

"Daddy!" He heard two voices yell at him.

Randy looked down to see Rosella and Ryan reaching up to hug him. He picked them both up into his arms and held them in his embrace.

"Hi guys. I missed you so much!" He whispered kissing both of their heads before putting them back down on the ground.

Randy looked at Rachelle and stepped aside to let her into the house. Randy shut the door. They watched their children run towards their room. When the twins were out of their sight, Randy looked at Rachelle.

"Rae…" Randy started to say but stopped when he felt Rachelle wrap her arms around his waist.

Randy wrapped his arms around her and held her in his embrace. He was glad to have her back home along with their kids. God it felt good to have her back. Back in his arms. That's where he thought she belonged. She had always belonged in his arms and in his life. He placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm so sorry, Rae. I never met for things to happen like that. I didn't mean to…." Randy started to say but was silenced by Rachelle kissing him.

Randy was shocked by her kiss but he didn't let that stop him from kissing her back. After a couple of minutes, Rachelle pulled away and looked at Randy.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You were only doing what you thought was right. I'm the one who should be sorry. I reacted the wrong way and I shouldn't have. I should have listened to where you were coming from. I was hurt that you didn't tell me but I didn't have a right to run away like that with the twins. I'm really sorry, Randy." Rachelle said.

"Oh Rae, you have nothing to be sorry about. It really was my fault. I should have told you sooner about the miscarriage." Randy said as he pulled Rachelle back into his arms.

"How about we both just say we were at fault?" Rachelle asked as she pulled away from Randy.

"I agree. What do you say we just put this in the past and move on with our lives?" Randy asked.

"I'd like that." Rachelle said as Randy picked up Rachelle and the twin's bags.

"Shall we check on the twin's?" Randy asked as they walked up to the master bedroom.

Randy and Rachelle stepped into their room where Randy put the bags down onto the floor. Rachelle looked at Randy before closing the gap between them. Randy wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"I think it's only fair if you get to check on Rose and Ry. I've kept them away from you for too long. You deserve to have every moment with them alone now." Rachelle said as she leaned into Randy's embrace.

"You're still gonna be here when I get back, right?" Randy asked as he looked down at her.

"I promise I won't leave you anymore. Not after everything that you've done for me." Rachelle said as Randy leaned down to kiss her.

Rachelle shifted herself so that she was standing in front of Randy. Her hands secured themselves on Randy's neck as he lifted her petite body up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Their kiss deepened with every shift that they made. Rachelle ran her hands all through Randy's short hair that was growing back while Randy ran his hands under the tank top that Rachelle was wearing. Rachelle pulled away from Randy and gazed into his eyes.

"You forgetting to do something?" Rachelle asked as Randy looked at her strangely, "You said you were going to spend time with them before you put them to sleep."

"Oh yeah! Let me go do that and I will be right back." Randy said as he put her down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Rachelle chuckled as Randy rushed out of the room. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom. Randy walked towards Ryan's room, which happened to be at the opposite end of the hallway from the master bedroom. He had no idea how the twins ended up with their rooms being in that end of the hallway but it had always worked out for them. He walked into the room and noticed that Ryan was playing on the floor with his trucks. Randy walked over to him and sat down on the ground as Ryan walked over to him.

"Dada, me sweepy." Ryan said.

Randy smiled at his son and stood up with Ryan in his arms.

"Well let's get you into your jammies and into bed then." Randy said as he walked over to Ryan's crib and changed his clothes.

After changing Ryan's clothes, Randy put Ryan in his crib and watched as his son got under the covers. Randy made sure that the blankets covered him enough so that he was warm.

"You okay, buddy?" Randy asked.

"Mhmm." Ryan muttered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Randy laughed to himself before placing a kiss on his son's head. He walked over to the door and flipped the light switch off before shutting the door. His next stop was Rosella's room. He walked into her room and noticed that she was lying in crib with a book in her hands. He chuckled to himself. She had gotten that from Rachelle, who loved to read on her free time. He walked over to her bed and pulled the book out of her tiny hands.

"It's time for bed, baby girl." Randy said, as Rosella pouted, "Don't give me that face. It's time to sleep."

"Otay, Daddy." Rosella said as she yawned.

Randy fixed the covers and placed a kiss on her head. He walked away from her crib and flipped the light switch off before walking out of the room. After getting the kids into bed, he was excited to go back to the master bedroom. When he got to the master room, his thoughts had changed again as he shut the door. Rachelle was nowhere to be found and he was worried that she had run off while he was putting the kids to sleep. But as he scanned the room for where she could be, he noticed a figure standing out on the balcony. He smiled to himself before walking over to her. He pushed the curtain aside and stepped out onto the balcony with her.

His eyes scanned the outfit she had on. God she was trying so hard to tease him. She was dressed in a pink and black open front babydoll that had satin ties on the bodice and bottom. There was a satin tie closure and she had decided to wear the matching underwear. Randy stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He ran his hands all over her exposed stomach as he felt her suck in some air.

"Are you trying to tease me, Rae?" Randy asked as he placed kisses all over her exposed shoulder and neck.

Rachelle whimpered at his touch. God she had missed him running his hands all over her body. This was the first time in a long time where they were being really intimate with each other. Rachelle shifted herself so that she was facing Randy. She looked up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy lifted her up as she placed a kiss on his lips. Their kiss lingered for a while before Randy decided that they needed to move into the room. He carried Rachelle into their room and placed her on the bed.

Rachelle's eyes scanned his body and watched as he shed all of his clothes slowly. The shirt was the first to go and Rachelle couldn't help but let her eyes wander all over her body. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. She wanted to just lick every part of his body and by the time he shed his pants, Rachelle knew that she lost all hopes of keeping her composure.

As soon as he had pulled off his pants, Randy noticed the look on Rachelle's face. It was the same face that she had when they were first married. The look of pure passion and love that only two people bonded by marriage shared. Randy watched as Rachelle made her way over to him and ran her hands all over his body. Randy groaned as she touched him. He stopped her though so that they could both lie on the bed. It was then that the rest of their clothes were shed and they were once again lovers.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to all the people who are reading this story & reviewing. Reviewing makes me happy cause it makes me connect with my readers so do leave your reviews. I love hearing for you guys.

Ride For You

Chapter 15

_The next morning…_

Randy woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face. The memories of what had happened the night before were still intact in his memory. He looked at the woman in his arms. He loved her so much that everything that he had done to her in the past, he wanted to get rid of. He wanted to prove to her that he could change and he would still continue to show her that. As he was thinking, he felt Rachelle roll over in his arms so that her back was to him. It was at that moment that he had realized what Rachelle had on her right shoulder blade. The word _"Orton"_ was inked on her shoulder in cursive. It was a light shade of purple outlined with black.

He was super shocked to see that on her body. He hadn't even realized it was there last night. He wondered when she had gotten it done. She must have gotten it done after their fight because he was sure as hell positive that she didn't have it before their fight about her miscarriage. He lifted his hand and began to trace over her tattoo. Rachelle started to stir as Randy continued to trace over her tattoo.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Rachelle whispered as she opened her eyes.

Randy stopped tracing her tattoo when he heard her voice. He pulled her closer to him and ran his hands all over her stomach as he heard her giggle. She was always so ticklish that it was easy to win her over sometimes. That's what he loved most about her. He placed kisses on her exposed shoulder and her temple as his hands traveled all over her body.

"When did you get the tattoo, Rae?" Randy asked.

Rachelle rolled over so that she was facing him. Her hand traveled to his cheek and she started to stroke his cheek with her thumb. She wasn't afraid or disappointed that he found the tattoo on her body. She wanted him to find it. She wanted to show him that she was willing to sacrifice everything and take him back into her life. He had proven to her how much he loved her and what risks he would take in order for her to be in his life. Yes he was still working on proving that to her still but she was ready to take him back. And that was the reason why she had asked Shannon and Jeff to help her out with the tattoo when she was in Cameron.

"I got it after you told me about the miscarriage. It was a couple of days into when I had run away with the twins. I thought about what you and I have been through and how much you've taken care of me while I was hurt. And I thought it was my way of showing you how much I love you & how much you mean to me. I hope you're not mad about it." Rachelle said as she gazed into Randy's blue eyes.

Randy placed a kiss on her forehead and looked at her.

"Of course I'm not mad. I'm shocked that you got it because I would have never expected you to get a tattoo but that doesn't mean that I'm mad. I actually really like it." Randy said as he saw her eye's widen.

"Really?" Rachelle asked.

"Of course, baby." Randy said as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

Rachelle wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and pulled him closer to her so that she could deepen the kiss. She moaned out against Randy's mouth when she felt his fingers find their way between her legs. She ran her hands over his hair as Randy rolled them over so that she was on top of him. Rachelle placed a kiss on Randy's nose before placing a kiss on his lips. The memories of last night were starting to take over and the two went at it again.

_2 hours later…._

Randy held Rachelle in his arms again as she rested her head against his chest. She pulled away and he looked at her. She shifted herself out of his arms and climbed off of their bed before looking for his shirt. Randy smiled at her as she put his shirt on while he shifted himself so that his back was against the headboard. She walked back over to his side of the bed and sat down next to him.

"I'm gonna go check on Rose and Ry then I'll fix us something to eat. What do you want to eat?" Rachelle asked as Randy pulled her into his arms again.

"Let's go out to eat. We haven't done that in a while." Randy said as he kissed her head.

"Don't you have to be at Raw?" Rachelle asked.

"We can leave after we eat out." Randy said as Rachelle's hand stroked his cheek.

"All right. Are you all packed then?" Rachelle asked.

"Since last night. You just gotta get yourself packed and the kids' bags packed." Randy said, "Why don't go you go pack your bags and the kids' bags and I'll get the kids ready for the trip?"

Rachelle smiled at him while he pulled her so that she was sitting in his lap where she took his hand in hers. She was running her thumb over his hand.

"Before I go and pack the bags, can I ask you something?" Rachelle asked as Randy nodded his head at her, "Do you think that we can make this relationship work out?"

Randy's eyes widen at her question. He had been waiting for her to open up to wanting to give their relationship another try. He wanted to work things out with her because of their children. He didn't want their children to have to grow up between two different hours and their parents divorced. He wanted Rosella and Ryan to be able to know that their parents did love each other dearly. Rachelle was staring at him waiting for him to respond. He gave her a soft smile and placed a kiss on her head.

"Are you willing to give us a second chance? A second chance to try this relationship out?" Randy asked.

Rosella nodded her head and smiled at Randy, who lifted her hand towards his mouth and placed a kiss on it.

"Well then lets give it another try, baby." Randy said as Rachelle stood up and helped him up.

"I'm gonna go start packing then. You gonna get ready first?" Rachelle asked.

"Yeah then I'll get the twins' ready." Randy said as he looked for his shorts.

Rachelle picked up his shorts, which were at the end of the bed and tossed it to him. He smiled at her before heading towards the bathroom. Rachelle went to their closet and grabbed her luggage. She placed the luggage on their bed and started to pack clothes into the luggage while Randy was taking a shower. Once she was sure she had enough clothes packed, she walked over to Rosella's room to pack her daughter's clothes then Ryan's clothes. When she was done packing, she made her way back into the master bedroom where Randy was coming out of the bathroom.

Randy looked at her and watched as she looked over the stuff in her luggage. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist before placing a kiss on her temple.

"Got everything packed?" Randy asked.

"Yeah just gotta pack my cosmetic bag but I'll do that after I get ready. You sure you can manage giving the kids a bath?" Rachelle asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Rae, of course I can handle it. I've done it plenty of times before. Now go on and take your shower." Randy said as he let her go.

"All right. I'll be out in a few minutes." Rachelle said as she walked into the bathroom.

Randy finished getting ready before making his way towards Rosella's room. When he opened the door, he noticed that Rosella was playing on the floor with her favorite bear that her Uncle John had given her when she was born. Randy knelt down on the floor next to her and looked at her. Rosella used the floor to help her stand up so that she could walk over to her father. Randy caught her in his arms. He placed a kiss on her head.

"Morning, baby girl." Randy said as he lifted her up into the air.

Rosella giggled as Randy brought her down. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Dada!" She squealed out.

Randy chuckled at his daughter's reaction. He loved coming home to see her or waking up in the morning to have to check up on her. She was such a joy that he felt that nothing in his life ever compared to this experience that he was having with her as well as her brother. When the twins had come into his life, they proved to be the new main priorities in his life aside from his wife, who would always be his priority. They were his reason for changing his life around. He knew at that moment when they were born that he was a changed man and he was glad. Every moment spent with his kids was what he loved doing and something that he could do for the rest of his life.

"Let's go get you ready for the day, okay? We're gonna see Uncle Ted and Uncle Cody." Randy said as he watched his daughter's eyes widen.

"Unca Teddy and Unca Coodles!" Rosella squealed out as Randy laughed.

He got up with his daughter in his arms and walked her over to the bathroom. He set her down in the bath tub and looked at her.

"Daddy's gonna go get Ry so don't move, okay?" Randy said as she nodded her head.

Randy quickly went over to Ryan's room where he noticed that Ryan was still asleep in his crib. Randy laughed. The boy always wanted to sleep on when he got the chance to. Randy lifted him into his arms as Ryan stirred slowly but quickly got comfortable in Randy's arms. While Randy was walking back to the bathroom, he heard the water running and rushed into the bathroom to see Rachelle giving Rosella a bath. Rachelle looked at Randy.

"I thought you could use the extra help." Rachelle said as Randy patted a sleeping Ryan so that he would wake up.

Ryan opened his eyes and looked at his dad.

"Come on, buddy. It's time for you to go take a shower." Randy said as he helped Ryan out of his pajamas.

10 minutes later, the twins were both ready to go as were Randy and Rachelle. Randy was getting their things in the car and Rachelle was getting the twins into their car seats. Randy closed the trunk and got into the drivers seat as Rachelle was putting her seatbelt on. He turned to look at her.

"You have everything?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Did you need me to grab you any snacks from the kitchen?" Rachelle asked as she put her messenger bag on the floor of the car.

"Nope I'm good. It won't be that long of a drive. You packed the kids some movies right?" Randy asked as he opened the garage and started the car.

"Yeah. I wouldn't forget that otherwise you would be on my case for the rest of the night." Rachelle chuckled.

"Hey in my defense that only happened once and it really was a crazy night listening to them complain about not being able to do anything in the car." Randy said as she took hold on his hand.

"Well now we know to pack them movies in advance." Rachelle said as Randy reversed the car out of the garage and shut the garage.

"Yeah. Okay we're off to breakfast." Randy said lifting Rachelle's hand to kiss it.


	16. Chapter 16

Ride For You

Chapter 16

Once they had left their house, Randy decided to take his family to IHOP where they had peace and quiet. Few people came up to ask Randy for pictures and autographs. Others came to say hello to the couple and their children. The people in St. Louis were really kind and it felt like everyone knew each other, which would probably be one everyone was able to walk outside and say hello to each other. Though it was a big city, it was still easy to remember people. As soon as the family was done eating, they were back on the road heading to the arena that Randy needed to be at.

During the drive, Rosella and Ryan had fallen asleep leaving Randy and Rachelle to talk to each other. Randy turned his head every now and looked at his girlfriend. She had a smile on her face as she looked out the window. He loved this. Going on road trips with the family and just being a family. Randy reached for her hand and took it in his causing her to look at him.

"You okay, baby?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how much I missed sitting in the car with you and the kids and how we would go to the different arenas together." Rachelle said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing too. I'm glad that you want to work things out." Randy said.

"I do too. Do you mind if I take a quick little nap?" Rachelle asked.

"Not at all. I mean you probably did have less sleep after last night's activity." Randy said winking at her.

Rachelle blushed and lightly punched him in the arm.

"And that was your fault." Rachelle said as laced their fingers together.

"You weren't complaining about that last night when you were screaming my name." Randy said.

"Randy!" Rachelle whined out as she blushed a deeper shade of red.

Randy chuckled at her and lifted their hands to his mouth.

"All right I'll stop teasing you, baby. You just get some sleep now. I'll wake you up when we're there." Randy said.

"Thanks." Rachelle whispered as she closed her eyes.

Randy looked over at her every now and then and smiled at how content she looked while she was sleeping. It was hard not to notice the smile that she had on her face. Randy had to admit that he missed her smiling but he was thankful that she had been smiling all the times that she was around him. They were getting along with each other so well that n one would have guessed that a couple months ago, they were fighting. No one would have believed that. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that one of the twins was waking up.

"Dada?" He heard one of the twins say.

Randy looked into the mirror and noticed Rosella stretching her arms in her car seat. She would have been the one to wake up. Poor girl was just like her mother. She didn't need to sleep for long. She just needed to get some sleep and then she was good to go which was the opposite of Ryan. Ryan was just like him. They both needed long naps and a good amount of sleep in order to be good for the day.

"What's up, baby girl?" Randy asked as he looked at her through the mirror.

"Movie?" Rosella asked.

"Oh yeah. Mommy put your Tigger and Pooh show on. Is that okay?" Randy asked.

"Mhmm! I love Tigger and Pooh!" Rosella squealed out as Randy laughed and turned the movie on.

After that, Rosella barely said anything to him, which left Randy disappointed. He loved trying to have a conversation with their children. It allowed them to develop their sentences and got them to talk more. Those were the experiences and moments that he loved to have. He loved being able to see his children grow up in front of his eyes. He remembered every single moment that he had spent with Rosella and Ryan. He had been there when they first learned how to crawl, when they learned how to walk, when they learned how to hold their own bottle, and even when they were saying their first word. It was moments like those that he cherished the life that he had now. Everyday was a day where he thanked God for them. He thanked God for allowing him and Rachelle to have them. They were a blessing. A beautiful and wonderful blessing from God and Randy knew that he was gonna be thankful for that for the rest of his life.

An hour later, Randy was pulling into the parking lot of the arena. Rachelle was slowly waking up from her nap. She looked around at where they were before looking at Randy.

"We're here?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah." Randy replied in a whisper trying not to wake Ryan.

Randy turned the car off and unlocked the car doors as he and Rachelle got out of the car to stretch. Rachelle opened the back passenger door and smiled at her daughter.

"Hi baby girl, did you sleep well?" She asked as she unlocked Rosella's seatbelt.

Rosella nodded her head and reached for her mom. Rachelle took her daughter into her arms and placed kisses all over her daughter's head as Rosella giggled. Rachelle shut the door and walked to the back towards the trunk of the car. Randy looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her as she stepped closer to him. Randy pulled her and their daughter into his arms. He placed a kiss on Rosella's head and a kiss on Rachelle's lips.

"You two ready to head inside?" Randy asked as he let them out of his grasp so that he could grab their belongings.

Rosella nodded her head as Rachelle reached for her messenger bag. Randy took Rosella into his arms as Rachelle got her messenger bag over her shoulder. After getting her bag on, Rachelle took Rosella back and looked at Randy.

"Don't forget about Ry." Rachelle said as she grabbed the baby bag from the trunk before shutting the trunk door.

"Oh yeah. I'll get him." Randy said as he walked over to the passenger door near the driver's door.

He opened the door and unbuckled the seatbelt that was keeping Ryan in place. He picked up the sleeping toddler into his arms before shutting the door. He locked up the car and walked over to where Rachelle and Rosella were. Rosella was standing on the ground holding Rachelle's hand. Rachelle looked over at Randy.

"Do you want me to take him?" Rachelle asked.

"No I got it. Ready?" Randy asked as he started to drag his luggage.

"Yeah." Rachelle said as she and Rosella followed Randy.

When they stepped into the arena, Stephanie was there to greet them. She practically screamed when she saw her sister standing next to Randy. Randy could have sworn that the scream Stephanie had scared the whole arena. When Rosella heard her auntie scream, she practically ran to her father who chuckled at his daughter grabbing onto his leg. Rachelle looked down at her daughter and laughed before looking at her sister.

"Stephanie, please calm down. You didn't have to scare Rose like that." Rachelle said as she bent down to look at her daughter, "Are you okay, baby girl?"

"Mhmm." Rosella said as she let go of Randy's leg.

"I'm sorry, Rae. It's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time that I really missed you. We've all been worried about you. We didn't even know if you were okay or if you were safe because you didn't even think twice to even call any of us." Stephanie said as she walked over to her sister and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Rachelle wrapped her arms around her sister. She missed her so much. She and Stephanie had always been close. To be honest, all three of the McMahon children were close. It was probably because they mainly only had each other when it came to living in their house. But the truth was, they were all really close because of their parents. Their parents had raised them all to learn to understand that no matter where they went in their lives, they were always going to be each other's siblings and that they were always going have a special bond between the three of them. And that was the truth. Rachelle could always count on Stephanie and Shane to have her back and that went vice versa for the other two.

"I missed you too, Steph." Rachelle said as they let go of each other.

Stephanie bent down and looked at her niece. She opened her arms and Rosella rushed into her arms. Stephanie whispered into her niece's ear, "I'm sorry for screaming, Rose. Do you forgive Auntie Stephy?"

"Mhmm." Rosella said as Stephanie lifted her up from off the ground.

"Good cause Uncle Paul and I have something for you and Ry. Do you wanna see it?" Stephanie asked.

"Mhmm. Is Rorah and Murphy here?" Rosella asked.

"Oh yeah. You want to go play with them so that Mommy and Daddy can spend some time with each other?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes please." Rosella said as Stephanie smiled.

"Do you want me to take Ryan with me?" Stephanie asked.

'It's fine, Steph. You shouldn't be holding kids since your pregnant again." Randy said worried about her safety.

Stephanie smiled at Randy's concern for her. She had always taken a liking to Randy even before their storyline. He had always been such a great brother-in-law, son-in-law, and husband that it was hard not to love him. He was really different from his character onscreen. He was just a guy who loved being with his family. Yes he had made mistakes that Stephanie disliked but that couldn't take away from the fact that when it came to his children, he would do anything for them. Stephanie placed a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Randy. I'm only a couple months pregnant. You don't need to worry so much." Stephanie said.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Stephanie said.

"Well how about you just take Rose and we'll watch Ryan since he's still asleep?" Rachelle asked.

"Are you sure? I mean Paul can take the girls to go get some ice cream and stuff and I can watch Ryan while he sleeps." Stephanie said.

"Yeah we'll just drop him off when he wakes up." Rachelle said.

"All right. Oh yeah before I forget here's your script, Randy. Well we will see you guys later. Say bye to mommy and daddy, Rose." Stephanie said as she handed Randy his script and Rosella waved bye to her parents.

Rachelle and Randy smiled at their daughter and waved bye to her before heading off to his locker room. Rachelle had taken over dragging Randy's luggage to the locker room while Randy carried a sleeping Ryan in his arms.

"I swear that boy is just like you. Always sleeping every chance he gets." Rachelle said laughing.

"Hey he has to get enough sleep so that he can attract all ladies." Randy said as Rachelle shot him a look, "I was just joking, baby."

"I'm sure you were." Rachelle said as she opened the door to Randy's locker room and let him in first before walking in herself.

Randy placed Ryan on the couch before looking at his girlfriend, who had just shut the door. She left his luggage by the door and looked at him. Randy took a look at the outfit that she had on. She was wearing a pink strapless lace corset top with a denim skirt and some cute white wedges. Her hair was left down just the way that he liked it and she had a headband holding her hair in place. She rarely ever wore make up. Usually it was just a touch up of lip gloss and eye-shadow and she would be done. She never really spent much time trying to put much effort into getting herself done which was what he liked. Randy walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "What do you feel like doing?" He asked her as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Let's look over your script and see if anything interesting is gonna happen tonight." She whispered.

"All right. Let's go sit down next to Ry." Randy said as they walked over to the couch where Randy took a seat and pulled Rachelle into his lap after she picked up his script.

"Look you get to see Vickie come back with Edge. That's interesting and you have a match against Edge and his choice of an opponent." Rachelle said as they continued reading the script.

"Oh and look I ask her to come down to the ring." Randy said.

"Well you're like backing yourself into a trap or something, baby." Rachelle said as Randy looked at her.

"Well what do you say we even up the fields?" Randy asked her.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Rachelle asked as she ran her hand on Randy's cheek.

"Why don't you accompany me tonight? And shock the fans by making it look like we worked out our differences from the last time we were in the ring together." Randy said.

Rachelle thought about the idea. She had to admit that part of her was really digging the idea because it allowed her to make sure that Vickie didn't pull anything while she was out there. Also if anything were to go wrong for Randy, Rachelle was there to pick him back up.

"I think I may just like that. We'll have to talk to Adam and Stephanie about me going out to the ring though." Rachelle said.

"I highly doubt Steph would mind. I mean it makes for an interesting push into this storyline." Randy said.

"Yeah you're right. Stephanie would probably love it. Knowing her too, she would probably like have Vickie and I exchange words." Rachelle said.

"Well we should talk to her about that when Ryan wakes up." Randy said.

"All right." Rachelle said as there was a knock on Randy's locker room door.

"Come in." Randy said as the door opened.


	17. Chapter 17

Ride For You

Chapter 17

"Come in!" Randy said as his locker room door opened.

Adam Copeland stuck his head into the room to see the couple sitting on the couch. He stepped into the room as Rachelle got off of Randy's lap and stood up. Randy stood up as well when Adam shut the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Adam said.

"Oh you're not interrupting anything at all, Addie. We were just looking over the script. It's nice to see you again." Rachelle said rushing over to hug the Canadian.

"I know it's been a while. You keep hiding from me. I hope you're not running away from me." Adam joked as he picked up the petite Filipina.

Rachelle laughed as Adam set her down on the ground.

"I would never run away from you. I've just been taking care of stuff at home and with the kids." Rachelle said.

"And our big baby, right?" Adam joked as Rachelle giggled at Randy's glare towards his friend, "Joking, Randal."

"Right but it's good to see you again, buddy." Randy said as he shook hands with Adam.

"I know. It really has been a while but yeah speaking of the script, I wanted to talk to Randy about that." Adam said.

"Well I'll take that as my cue to go look for the girls so that I can catch up." Rachelle said as she walked over to the couch to pick up her son.

"Where are you taking Ryan?" Randy asked.

"I'll go leave him with Stephanie and talk to her about our storyline plans." Rachelle said as she picked up her son.

"That's Ryan?" Adam asked as he looked at the little boy who Rachelle now held in her arms.

"Mhmm, our mini version of Randy. Do you wanna hold him?" Rachelle asked as she looked at Adam.

"Is that okay?" Adam asked.

"Of course, Addie. You are his godparent." Rachelle said giggling as she placed her son in Adam's arms.

"Wow. He's grown so much from the last time I've seen him." Adam said as Rachelle walked over to Randy, who instantly wrapped her up in his arms.

"Shows that you've been away from us for way too long." Randy said as Rachelle nodded her head.

Adam looked over at the happy couple. He had always loved being with them. There was just this vibe with these two that just made someone feel really comfortable with them. He had obviously known Rachelle from the beginning of his career. It was hard not to become friends with her when you were getting to know the McMahons. She was the easiest person to talk to but from past history, Adam knew that she had a temper that no one even dared to bring out of her. Everyone preferred to be on her good side. As for Randy, he had always gotten along with him. It must have gone back to the day when Randy was still in Evolution and they were feuding over the Intercontinental Title. Randy has always been there for him as well so he could easily consider him one of his best friend's.

"I know but you know someone had to watch over Smackdown." Adam said as Rachelle laughed.

"I agree and now we've left the show in Cody and Jay's hands." Rachelle said as this time Adam and Randy laughed.

"Oh man but yeah Rae, why don't you leave Ryan with Adam and me and then I'll take him to Stephanie's room before I get ready to wrestle in the ring with Adam?" Randy asked.

"Yeah that sounds good to me. Well I'll see the both of you guys later." Rachelle said as she turned to place a kiss on Randy's lips.

She stepped out of his grasp and walked over to Adam and placed a kiss on his cheek. She looked at her sleeping son and placed a kiss on his head before walking out of the room. She was going to go visit Gail and have a talk with her about catching up. Meanwhile back with Adam and Randy, both men had taken a seat. Randy sitting on the couch and Adam sitting on a chair with Ryan still asleep in his arms.

"So lets talk about the script." Adam said.

"Yeah so umm about our match, what do you think about having Rachelle come down to the ring with me?" Randy asked.

"To exchange a few words with Vickie?" Adam asked.

"Something like that." Randy said as Adam thought long and hard about what Randy was thinking.

"I like it. I don't really like the idea of having to work with Vickie again." Adam said.

"Neither would I if I was in your position. Is she still giving you a hard time?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. The woman is like really crazy right now. I mean have you seen how bad the women's division is on Smackdown? It's chaotic and the girls that are over there are like suffering so bad. She's boosting the wrong egos." Adam said as Randy laughed, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Adam, you're only working with her for tonight. So let's just get through tonight and you'll be done with working with her. All you'll have to worry about is me getting in the way of you getting that title which is wrapped around our buddy's waist." Randy said as Adam started to smile.

"I do like the way that you're thinking, buddy." Adam said.

"Good I'm glad we got that all done and out of the way." Randy said.

**Raw**

Randy held his girlfriend's hand as she looked at him. She was pretty nervous about going out to the ring because it had been a while since the fans had even heard or seen from her. The last time that she remembered being on screen or with the fans was when she was attacked by Samantha and Kurt. _Samantha and Kurt._

"Ran, I can't go out there!" Rachelle exclaimed in a rush as Randy looked at her.

"What are you talking about? You can do this." Randy said.

"What if Samantha and Kurt are out there? What if they try to pull something? I mean you can't just tell me that you forgot all about them. I mean yeah we haven't heard from them in a while but still. They could still be making plans about attacking us or me, personally." Rachelle said as Randy pulled her close to him.

"I already swore to you that I wasn't gonna let them near you and you know that. I'm gonna make sure that no one hurts you. Adam isn't gonna let them come near you too and you know that." Randy said as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"But Adam doesn't know about what happened." Rachelle said.

"Well do you think he's gonna think if they were here and they attacked you? He's not gonna let someone hurt one of his best friends. He's not that type of guy. I mean yeah we know he's not one to break character but still." Randy said as Rachelle looked up at him.

"You're right but you swear that you're gonna make sure that I'm safe out there?" Rachelle asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course, baby. I'm gonna do anything to make sure that you're okay and safe. I'm here to protect you." Randy said placing a kiss on her forehead as Rachelle wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you." Rachelle said in a whisper.

"Your welcome." Randy said.

Randy's music blasted through the arena and the couple got ready to step out from behind the curtain. Randy stepped out first followed by Rachelle.

"**The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a two on one handicap match. On his way to the ring, from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton!" Savannah said as Randy appeared from behind the curtain.**

**The crowd was cheering him on and cheered even louder when they saw Rachelle appear by his side. Rachelle smiled and held Randy's hand as they made their way to the ring. **

"**Oh my god King, is that Rachelle?" Cole asked. **

"**I believe it is and look at her. She's back with Orton." King said as Randy got into the ring and watched as Rachelle climbed the steps. **

"**Remember King, the last time we saw Rachelle was going to face Randy in a one on one match in a cage match but that match never happened because Rachelle was attacked by people that we didn't know." Cole said.**

"**No one knows who really attacked her but from the looks of what we're seeing now it seems that Randy and Rachelle have worked everything out." King said. **

**Randy help the ropes open for Rachelle as she stepped into the ring. Randy went off to do his usual poses while Rachelle waited at one corner of the ring. When Randy was done posing, he walked back over to her and pulled her into his arms. She had her back to him as his arms rested on her waist. She smiled up at him and they shared a quick kiss before Edge's music began to play through the arena. The crowd started to boo Edge before he even came out. Once Edge came out, the booing got worse and got even louder when Vickie had come out to the ring with him. Rachelle patted Randy's hand that was on her waist as they watched Edge and Vickie wait for his tag team partner. **

**Ted Dibiase's music blasted through the arena as Rachelle felt Randy's body tense up. Rachelle looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.**

"**You got this, baby." She whispered. **

"**I know and you know you're safe now that Ted's here too." He whispered back to her.**

"**Yeah and he knows what happened too since I told him and Kristen." Rachelle said. **

**Ted came out to the crowd booing him. Rachelle had to stop herself from laughing when she saw Ted carrying his father's belt. He looked so cute that it was hard to not laugh but she managed to stop herself. Ted shook Edge's hand before they made their way down to the ring. Edge and Ted got into the ring as Rachelle looked at Randy. She smiled at him as Vickie took her seat right by the commentary table. **

"**You got this, baby. Good luck." Rachelle whispered as she gave Randy a quick kiss before getting out of the ring. **

**Randy, Edge, and Ted watched her step out of the ring. Though still in character, they wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her while they had their match going on. Ted started the match out and Randy held him in a grapple before the two started to go at it. The match went on to show a lot of Edge and Ted ganging up on Randy. Rachelle cheered Randy on as did the crowd. **

**At one point during the match, it was Randy and Ted who were in the ring. Randy had taken a punch from Ted but he fired back at Ted by giving him an uppercut. **

"**Come on, Randy!" Rachelle cheered on as Randy threw Ted against the ropes.**

**Ted clotheslined Randy as Rachelle closed her eyes. She was scared as hell for Randy as her character was supposed to be. But really she was scared that at any moment Samantha or Kurt could appear and kidnap her or attack her. She looked around at the faces of the fans not really paying attention to the match that by the time she looked back, Edge was laying in front of the commentary table and Ted was getting ready to throw Randy against the ropes. But Randy had somehow reversed it and hit a backbreaker on Ted. Randy was getting feeling it. It was time for him to hit the RKO and the fans were cheering loudly. That's when Rachelle noticed Vickie getting up from her seat. Vickie got up on the apron and tried to distract Randy as Rachelle rushed over and yanked Vickie's feet off the apron. **

**Vickie's face hit the apron and when she fell to the ground, she was holding her face. She looked at Rachelle, who was now towering over her. **

"**What the hell are you doing, McMahon? You're not supposed to be helping him." Vickie exclaimed as Rachelle bent down more to her level.**

"**Actually, I am supposed to be helping him. That's my husband, Vickie. You need to watch who you're messing with." Rachelle said as she slapped Vickie in the face.**

**The crowd cheered her on as she walked away from Vickie obviously happy with what she had done. She turned her attention to see that Randy had tossed Ted out of the ring. R-Truth was now rushing down the ramp, which sent Ted back into the ring where Randy had given him the RKO. Randy covered him and got the pinfall. Rachelle climbed back into the ring and rushed to give him a hug as Vickie crawled back into her seat. Randy placed a quick kiss on Rachelle's lips. **

"**Baby, you said I was your husband earlier." Randy said as Rachelle lifted his hand up. **

"**And we'll talk about it later. Just go finish Vickie off." Rachelle said winking at him as he smiled at her. **

**Randy turned his attention to Vickie was watching him. It was then that Randy began to do his taunting and everyone could see Vickie squirming in her seat. Rachelle had stepped out of the ropes and was now sitting on the apron of the ring watching what was going on. Randy stepped out of the ring as he eyed Vickie. Vickie held a scared expression as she yelled, "Don't do it! Edge!" **

**Randy slowly walked towards her as her voice started to hyperventilate. **

"**Randy, don't … don't… don't do it! I'm warning you! EDGE! EDGE!" She screamed into the microphone.**

**Vickie looked at Rachelle for some help but obviously Rachelle wasn't going out of her way to help Vickie out. Vickie looked at Edge then turned her attention back to Randy. He was starting to freak her out and she knew at any moment that she was going to lost her mind. She squirmed and yelled, "All right I resign. I RESIGN!" **

**As Randy inched closer to her, Edge was slowly getting up. Rachelle yelled for Randy to turn around and luckily Randy saw him. He rko'ed Edge before watching Vickie scramble away from him. Rachelle held a smile on her face as she watched Vickie run away. She knew deep down inside Edge was smiling to. He just couldn't show it. Randy got into the ring and helped Rachelle into the ring where they celebrated his victory. **

**End Raw**

When they had gotten to the back, Randy and Rachelle waited for Adam to get to the back. Ted was there with them and he had his arm wrapped around Rachelle.

"That was a good match, Teddy. You did good." She said patting his cheek.

"Thanks, Rae. I'm just glad that Samantha and Kurt weren't here and that you're safe." Ted said as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I know and thank you for watching out for me. I knew I could always count on you." Rachelle said as she placed a kiss on Ted's cheek.

Adam slowly made his way back with the help of the refs. He looked at Randy, Rachelle, and Ted and smiled at them. He was playing off that the RKO that he had taken from Randy had really hurt him.

"That was a great match, man!" Randy said as he patted Adam's back.

"Thanks. Same to you and Ted. Great job out there, Rae. You really smacked her hard on the face." Adam said as they all laughed.

"Thanks. I saw you smiling down there when she said she reassigned. Way to stay in character, Addie." Rachelle said as Adam pulled her out of Ted's hold and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well only you noticed and by the way you look so cute in your outfit. You totally outshined Vickie." Adam said as he kissed her forehead.

"Always the charmer, Addie. But I always outshine her." Rachelle said as she pulled away from him and walked over to Randy.

"Of course you do, baby." Randy said as he kissed her on the lips.

"You two need to stop doing that in public. It's grossing me out." Ted said.

"I second that." Adam said.

"Awe and all three of you guys need to shower. You're stinking up the air that I'm breathing in." Rachelle said as the guys laughed at her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey readers! I'll make this short & sweet or at least try to make it short. I just wanna thank the people who continue to review this story & leave their opinions. You guys know who you are and I thank each and everyone one of you for reviewing because honestly that's what keeps me going with updating this story. I love hearing from you guys. I'm glad that you guys liked my Vickie Guerrero segment. I tried my best to keep it similar to what really happened but I had to kind of change it up a bit since obviously Vickie didn't really try to interfere. I had fun writing it. Okay that's it for my message. Enjoy! **

Ride For You

Chapter 18

_2 days later…_

It's been two days since Rachelle made her appearance on Raw with Randy after being away from the business for a couple of months. Rachelle hadn't spoken to Randy about what she had meant when she called Randy, her "husband". There were so many questions that he had about what she had meant. Did she want them to get married again? Was there a chance that they could actually rebuild the marriage that they had once loss? Did she want him to be her husband? He sure hoped that she would. He wanted her to be his wife. He wanted nothing more than for that to happen. He was ready for them to take this relationship to the next step.

But the thing was, he didn't exactly want to rush back into marriage. He knew that Rachelle wanted to take things slow. He wanted to make sure that with whatever happened in their relationship, she was happy. That was the only thing that he was working on right now. He just wanted to continue to make her happy and when she was happy, everyone knew that Randy was of course happy. He lived to see her smile and love him everyday as he loved her. It was corny for him to say that she was his everything. His world. His whole life. The mother of his children. The woman who changed him. Yeah yeah he was sounding corny right now but that was the truth.

Randy's thoughts were brought back to reality when he felt someone moving around in the bed. He felt a hand being placed on his cheek. He looked down and smiled at the beautiful face that he was waking up to everyday. He bent down to place a kiss on her lips before he pulled her closer to him.

"Morning, baby." Randy whispered as he brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Morning." Rachelle said as she cuddled closer to him.

"What do you feel like doing today?" Randy asked as he ran his hand all over her back.

"Can we just take the kids to the park?" Rachelle asked.

Randy smiled at her. She was always for the simpler things in life. She never wanted all the high fashion lifestyle. She loved her life and that's what he admired about her. The way she carried herself and the way she handled her life. Everyday he was learning something new about her and he absolutely loved it. That was the point a relationship. It was about being able to accept the person your with for who they really are and every relationship needs new things in order to become a better relationship. He wasn't even sure if that made any sense at all but he hoped that it did.

"Of course we can. Adam wants to know if we're willing to go to lunch with him today?" Randy asked.

"Yeah we can do that. We taking the kids with us then?" Rachelle asked.

"Oh we all know that Adam wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with the twins. He absolutely loves them and plus its been awhile since he's seen them." Randy said.

"Why do I have a feeling that he's gonna want to watch them tonight?" Rachelle asked as Randy smirked at her.

"Well that'll give us time to catch up on you know." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her as she smacked him.

"Randy." She whined out as she hid her face against his chest as Randy laughed.

"You know you like the idea of having me all to yourself. I mean who wouldn't want to be left along with me." Randy said as Rachelle pulled away and smiled at him.

"That's so true. Well I'm gonna go get ready. Wanna join me?" Rachelle asked as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Of course I wanna join you." Randy said as he got off the bed and lifted her into his arms.

Rachelle giggled as Randy rushed them into the bathroom of their hotel room. What must have seemed like hours later, the two lovebirds walked out of the bathroom wrapped up in towels. The two of them got ready for the day. Rachelle had dressed into a pair of jeans and a white eyelet bustier. The strapless bustier had a ruffle trim that was at the bustline and had had embroidery allover. She left her hair down and slipped her tennis shoes on and looked at Randy, who was still deciding what to wear. He turned to see that his girlfriend was all ready to go.

"I'm gonna go get the twins ready, okay?" Rachelle asked as Randy nodded his head.

_30 minutes later…_

The Orton family was ready to go and have a fun day at the park. Rachelle held their son in her arms while Randy held their daughter in his arms. Randy made sure that he had their room key in his wallet before they left their room to head to the park. It was a good thing that the park was close to the hotel cause Rachelle and Randy loved taking their children to the park. It was always a tradition that they did.

As the family made their way to the park, they ran into some of their good friends and friends who greeted the family and smiled at the sight. Lately the word swirling around backstage was that Rachelle and Randy were working things out ever since the night that Rachelle was attacked. Everyone was glad that they were working things out though. Randy and Rachelle had always been the couple that everyone loved seeing together. They usually were always together anyways but since the break up of the McMahon-Orton storyline that was when the couple seemed to part, which broke everyone's heart. No one wanted to believe that Randy and Rachelle were going to their separate ways. But it happened and it shocked everyone.

But no one really looked back at that moment everyone was focused on what was going on right now. And right now, Rachelle and Randy were definitely loving whatever they had going on between them. Their relationship was looking really healthy and it was benefiting their children in the right way. Rachelle and Randy sat on the park bench watching their 2 year-olds run around. It wasn't really crowded in the park since it was early in the morning. So Randy and Rachelle couldn't lose sight of their kids. Randy looked over at his girlfriend.

"Can I ask you something?" Randy asked as he brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Of course." Rachelle said as she looked at Randy.

"When you told Vickie that you had a right to help me because I was your husband, did you mean it?" Randy asked.

Randy watched as Rachelle's cheek started to turn red a bit meaning that she was blushing. She looked away from him to watch their children. He wondered what was running through her mind. Maybe now wasn't the right time to have asked her. But her voice scared him.

"Of course I meant it. I've always looked at you as my husband. You're always going to be my husband no matter what. Even if right now we're not married but we're together, I still considered you my husband deep down in my heart." Rachelle said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Randy pulled her close to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They watched their children slide down the slide together. Randy had to admit that he was loving his life right now. He was happy with where his life was taking him. He was still very happy about Rachelle wanting to work things out a second time. But who wouldn't be? If she was willing to take him back then he was willing to work his hardest to prove to her that he would never ever make the same mistake again. Rachelle looked up at Randy and whispered, "Can I ask you something?"

Randy looked down at her and responded, "Yeah of course. What's up, baby?"

"Would you want to try for another baby?" Rachelle asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Ride For You

Chapter 19

The look on Randy's face made Rachelle think that she shouldn't have asked the question so soon. It must have been out of nowhere for her to ask that but she wanted to have more children with Randy. That wasn't out of the question. Rachelle looked away before whispering, "Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"No baby, I'm sorry. I'm just shocked that's it. I mean… that's a really huge question to be asking. But of course I would love to try for another baby. I know how you want a big family and so do I." Randy said as he noticed Rachelle smile, "There's the smile that I love seeing."

Rachelle blushed before leaning into Randy's arms as he pulled her closer to him. They watched as their kids ran back over to them telling them that they were ready to leave. Rachelle held Ryan's hand as they walked alongside Randy and Rosella. They were so ready for lunchtime then Rachelle was ready to set the twins down for their nap. Rachelle looked at Randy as they stepped into the hotel.

"I think we should tell Adam about the idea you had this morning. About us spending time together." Rachelle said.

"He would probably love to watch the kids too knowing him. I mean if it gets him away from Vickie then he would. And why are you all of a sudden for him watching the kids?" Randy asked.

"She still bothering him? And cause I wanna have some alone time with you." Rachelle said winking at him.

"Well he says that she still does and I'm sure he would love to watch them. And I'm really loving this idea of us spending some alone time together." Randy said winking at her.

"Maybe I should talk to my dad about her bothering Adam. I mean I don't want Adam to feel like he's being trapped into something. I also don't want him to think that this is a trap and that he has no way of getting out of it. And that he doesn't feel trapped because this is the only way to save his job." Rachelle said as Randy looked at her.

"How about you talk to Adam first and see how he feels? Then you can talk to your dad about the situation." Randy said as the family made their way up to their room.

"All right I like that." Rachelle said as they got on the elevator and waited for it to get to their floor.

Once the elevator got to their floor, the family walked out and made their way to their room. Randy opened the door and the twins ran to play with their toys. Rachelle stepped into the room as Randy shut the door. Rachelle was just going to pack the kids' bag for tonight so that they could stay with their Uncle Adam. Randy went to keep his kids occupied as Rachelle did the packing. When she was done packing the bag, she focused her attention on Randy and the kids.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Randy and the twins playing together. She had always loved watching them together. Randy had always been there for her every step of the way when it came to her pregnancy with the twins. He had begged Vince to give him plenty of time off to be with his wife. He worried about her even if she had insisted that he go back to work because she knew how much he hated being away from the ring. But Randy didn't want to miss her going into labor.

Rachelle's thoughts were pulled away when she felt someone sneaking their arms around her waist. She looked up at the person's face and smiled when she saw Randy smiling back at her. He brought one of his hands up to her face to brush away her bangs so that he could see her eyes.

"What's are you thinking about, baby?" Randy asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about how cute it is when you and the twins are playing around together." Rachelle said.

"I love them that's why. I love every chance that I get to spend with them. Not every guy gets to say that they spend their day with two special people who make them smile everyday of their life." Randy said as Rachelle smiled at him.

"And that's exactly why I love you cause you can be so adorable when you say things like that." Rachelle said as she kissed Randy on the lips.

"Well Adam wants us to meet him in the lobby right now." Randy said as Rachelle and him looked at their children, "You done packing their stuff?"

"Yup been done for a while now. I was just waiting for you guys to finish playing." Rachelle said.

"Well let's get ready to go then. Come on Ry and Rose. It's time for us to see Uncle Adam." Randy said as both of the twins squealed.

"Unca Addie!" They exclaimed as they rushed their over to their dad's arms.

Randy and Rachelle laughed at their children. They seemed to get overly excited when it came to seeing their uncles and aunties as well as their grandparents. But Randy wouldn't change their excitement for anything else because they loved their children. They were their pride and joy. The one, well two, things that put a smile on their faces. A majority of Randy's special moments came from the times that he spent with the twins. He remembered how much he had talked to Ryan about getting his first word to be "Dada," but that backfired when Ryan first spoke. His first word was "Mommy," which obviously brought tears to Rachelle's eyes and left Randy a bit disappointed until Rosella spoke her first word. When Randy first heard her speak, he had to stop himself from getting emotional because he was not one to get emotional. But who would have believed that his daughter's first word would be "Dada". Rachelle told Randy it must have been because Rachelle had grown accustom to spending time with him while Ryan had grown accustom to getting used to his naptimes.

But neither Rachelle nor Randy favored either of their children more. They had always told each other that they would never do such a thing. They spent the same amount of time with each child. Often times, they chose to do things as a family so that neither of their kids would get jealous of the other. That plan seemed to work really well for the family. Both of their children were always happy and seemed satisfied with the amount of time that their parents spend with them.

Within a few minutes, the family was in the lobby meeting up with Adam, who had been waiting for a few minutes. He smiled at the family when he had seen them getting off of the elevator. Yup, he did definitely missed hanging out with this family. They were just so down to earth and made someone feel as if they were part of the family as well. He was going to have to start spending more time with them. Once he was in the twins' sight, they rushed over to him. Adam scooped them both up into their arms.

"Unca Addie!" They both exclaimed as they both placed a kiss on his cheek.

Adam smiled at the twins. If there was one thing that could make his day, it was the sight of children. He loved children. He always would. He knew one day that he would one day have children on his own once he met that special person. But he was in no rush to find love. He was loving where his life was at right now.

"Hi you guys! I haven't you two in such a long time." Adam said as both of the twins nodded their heads, "Do you guys want to come eat lunch with me today?"

Both of the twins' eyes widened at the question and they nodded their head at Adam, who chuckled to himself. Randy and Rachelle walked over to Adam and smiled at the sight in front of them. Rachelle knew that one day Adam was going to make such a great father. It came from the way that he acted around children. He was this loving and caring person. He was so down to earth and he was just easy to get along with. But after the many relationships that had failed for Adam, Rachelle knew that he was still trying to move on from his last relationship, which had been with Amy. Though everyone would have probably said his last relationship was with Vickie Guerrero, Adam would have never considered that relationship really serious. Adam turned his attention back to Rachelle and Randy and asked, "You two ready to eat?"

"Yeah. Sorry we took so long. We were at the park and then we had to like rest for a little bit to regain ourselves." Rachelle said as she reached for Randy's hand.

Adam smiled at Rachelle and Randy before saying, "Please don't worry about it. I just got here a couple minutes before you guys just did."

"All right then that makes us feel so much better. Let's go eat." Randy said as they walked to the café that was in the hotel.

Adam walked into the café holding both of the twins in his arms while Rachelle and Randy followed behind him holding hands. They had seen some of their friends eating and smiled at them as they were seated at a booth. Adam had the twins sitting inside the booth while he was at the edge. Rachelle took a seat next to her daughter while Randy sat next to Rachelle on the outer part of the booth. Adam held a conversation with Ryan while Rachelle made sure that Rosella knew what she was coloring. Randy watched his wife and his daughter. He couldn't help but smile before placing his hand under the table onto his girlfriend's leg. Rachelle turned her head when she felt a hand on her leg. Randy smiled at her before he turned his attention back to Adam.

"So Adam, how are things with you and Vickie?" Randy asked as they noticed the waitress coming to their table.

"I'll tell you after we order." Adam said as the waitress made her way to their table.

The waitress then took their order before walking away. Adam, Rachelle, and Randy watched as the twins colored the menu that was given to them. Randy looked back at Adam before going back to the question that he had asked before.

"So Adam, how are things with you and Vickie?" Randy asked.

"Well things have been very chaotic. She's still trying to get me to be part of her life and you know that I don't want anything to do with her. Not after everything that she and I have been through. You know how much I loved Eddie like a brother. I can't hurt him this way. I am not going to love his wife the way he loved her. I realized that from the beginning of our relationship. She just doesn't see how I feel. She doesn't understand how much Eddie meant to me or how much our friendship meant." Adam said.

Rachelle looked at Adam and said, "Have you told her about how you feel?"

Adam nodded his head before saying, "All the time. She hates being told the honest truth though. She always thinks that what I'm saying, I don't really mean it but I really do. You know that I would never do something like that to a close friend of mine. I can't fall in love with her. Not now and definitely not ever."

"Well if you want I can have a talk with her so that she can leave you alone. I can also talk to my dad about making it so that she doesn't bother you anymore. You really don't deserve what she's doing to you, Addie. I mean I know how close you and Eddie were. We were … We were all…. We were all so close to him and we still are. He's always gonna be with us and I'm sure right now, he's glad that you're talking to people about how you're really feeling." Rachelle said as their food came minutes after.


	20. Chapter 20

Ride For You

Chapter 20

"You would really talk to your dad about this situation for me? I don't want to like sound like such a complainer though." Adam said as Rachelle looked at him.

"You wouldn't be a complainer. I'm looking out for your safety and well being in this business. You're one of our many top superstars and we cannot stand to lose you. You've helped to make this industry what it is today. I can't exactly say the same for Vickie because she hasn't really done much. Eddie, on the other hand, also helped to establish this business into what it is. I'm still sad that he's gone but I know that he'll never be forgotten and I'm sure he would want what's best for you." Rachelle said smiling at Adam.

"Well thank you, Rae! That really means a lot to me that you would do that for me." Adam said.

"It's nothing, Addie. We all know that you're one of my closest best friends here and I'm always gonna have your back. No matter what." Rachelle said as their bill was brought to their table.

Randy and Adam decided to split the bill and pay for everything. Rachelle made sure that the twins were all cleaned up before they all got out of the booth and made their way back to the lobby. Adam was holding both of the twins' hands while they walked out. When they were getting ready to go their separate ways, Adam looked at Rachelle and Randy, "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course you can, Adam." Randy said as he pulled Rachelle close to his side.

"Do you guys mind if I spend time with the twins today? I don't really have anything to do and I know that you guys have said that it's been a while since I've spent time with them and I really just want to spend time with them. You know kind of like trying to figure out where my life is going." Adam said as Rachelle smiled at him before stepping out of Randy's hold.

Rachelle walked over to Adam and placed a kiss on his cheek before saying, "You definitely can, Addie. Randy figured you might have wanted to do that today to avoid seeing Vickie so we got their bags ready."

The look on Adam's face was so priceless that Rachelle and Randy were glad that they had agreed to let Adam watch the twins. Adam bent down to look at the twins.

"Did you guys hear that? We get to spend the day and night together." Adam said as the twins squealed, "I'm so excited!"

Rachelle chuckled at her best friend before walking back to Randy, who reached for her hand. Rachelle took his hand and intertwined both of their fingers. Randy placed a kiss on her head.

"Should we head up to the room you guys are in so that I could get the twins' bags?" Adam asked.

"Yeah we could do that." Rachelle said as Rosella let go of Adam's hand and rushed over to her father.

Randy picked up his daughter while Adam carried Ryan in his arms. They got into the elevator and took it to the floor that Randy and Rachelle were staying on. Once the elevator arrived on their floor, they all stepped off the elevator and walked towards the room. Randy opened the door and let everyone into the room. Rachelle walked over to grab all of the twins' bags and handed them to Adam.

"Everything is in there. I put some movies in there just in case you know they get a little moody and you can't handle them just pop a movie in. After you get the movie going, they'll be good to go. Also they're probably good for a nap right now. So I'm sure you're ready for naptime." Rachelle said as Adam and Randy chuckled.

"Oh you know I'm always down for naptimes, Rae." Adam said as Rachelle laughed at him.

Rachelle walked over to Rosella and Ryan, who was standing next to Adam. She bent down to look at them and whispered, "Okay be good for Uncle Addie, okay? Daddy and I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Otay, mommy." They both responded smiling wide at her as she smiled back at them.

"Give mommy a kiss." Rosella said as both of her kids rushed into her arms and gave her a kiss on her face.

Adam looked at the twins when they walked back to him and said, "Aren't you two gonna go say bye to daddy?"

The twins looked at their dad before rushing over to him. Randy picked up the twins and watched as they placed kisses all over his face. He was definitely going to miss having them around with him and Rachelle but he knew that this was going to make Adam feel so much better. He needed to find a way to make himself feel better and a way for him to be away from Vickie.

"Bye daddy!" They both whispered as Randy hugged them closer to him.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. Don't give Uncle Adam any trouble, okay?" Randy said repeating what Rachelle had just told them.

"Otay we promise, daddy." The twins responded as Randy put them down on the ground.

The twins rushed over to Adam and took hold on his hands. Adam looked at Rachelle and Randy giving both of them a smile.

"Well we're gonna head off now. You two try to not have so much fun with each other now that you're gonna be alone for the night." Adam said winking at the couple.

"We'll try not to. Give us a call if you need us for anything." Rachelle said laughing.

"I highly doubt you two will get any calls later on tonight. Uncle Addie is gonna promise these babies a fun night. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Adam said as he and the twins walked out of Randy's hotel room.

Once the twins were out of sight, Randy looked at his girlfriend and walked over to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He ran his hands up and down her back as she slipped her hands under his shirt. She looked up at his face and smiled before leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. Randy lifted her up into his arms as Rachelle wrapped her legs around his waist. Rachelle rested her arms on his shoulder while her hands rested on his neck. Randy walked over to the couch where he allowed himself to fall backwards when he felt his knees hitting the couch. He leaned his head back against the couch as he and Rachelle deepened their kiss. Randy continued to run his hands up and down her back while she rested her hands on the couch. Randy and Rachelle made love to each other that night.

_Extreme Rules 2010…_

Rachelle walked around the arena looking for her boyfriend. Randy had told her that he was going to be in the catering so if she needed him that was where she should try to look for him. Rachelle had gone over to the catering room and when she had looked in there, he wasn't in there at all. She made her way back to his locker where she hoped he was. She knocked on the door and heard him yelling for them to come in. She opened the door and stepped into the room. Randy had his back to her as he was digging for something in his bag. When he heard the door shut, he looked up at the person.

"Hey baby." He said as she walked over to him.

"Hi. You weren't in the catering room." She whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry. My arm was starting to hurt so I decided to come back here to see if I had something to wrap around my arm for the time being. But unfortunately I don't have anything." He said.

"Are you sure you wanna go out there then? I mean with your arm hurting." She asked as she looked at his arm.

"Of course, baby." Randy said as he kissed her head.

"All right. Well your match is up next. Shall I walk with you?" Rachelle asked.

"Please." Randy said.

"Of course." Rachelle said as she shifted out of his arms and took hold on his hand.

The couple made their way towards the gorilla position where Adam was already waiting for Randy. Adam smiled at Rachelle as she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Randy watched as she wished Adam good luck before watching back over to Randy. They watched as Adam made his way out to the ring before Randy was next to make his way out to the ring. Randy looked at his girlfriend.

"Good luck, Ran." Rachelle said as they shared a quick kiss.

The match went on for quite a well as Rachelle watched on the monitors. She was making sure that Randy didn't injure himself since he had been complaining to her about one of his arms having pain in it. She told him to get it checked out but the man was so stubborn that he didn't even want to get his arm checked out by the doctor. Then that was when she heard the chaos starting all around her. The referee who had been in the match had told someone to come look for her and tell her that Randy had told Adam his arm was done and that he couldn't continue on with the match. Rachelle knew deep in her heart that Randy was probably disappointed about not being able to make the match continue for longer than it should have gone. She was also ready for the temper he was about to throw when he got to the back.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay originally I wasn't going to write out Randy's temper cause I suck at writing actual storylines. But with the overwhelming reviews about wanting to see his temper I dcided that I'll just umm do my own version of his temper? Since no one really knows what he was complaining about. So forgive me, my fellow reviwers & readers. Thanks for all your reviews! **

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 21**

Rachelle waited for Randy to come back from his match. He was slowly being helped by the referees As soon as she heard his voice complaining to the referees, she knew in heart that they were all going to be in deep trouble. Everyone knew that Randy's temper always got the best of him when he was mad. His voice echoed through the hall. Rachelle felt a little embarrassed by Randy's reaction.

"This is fucking bullshit! This cannot be happening to me!" Randy yelled out in anger as the refs who were helping him were unsure of what to do.

Rachelle was scared to even look at him. He didn't even see her and she doubt he would even notice that she was there with the temper that he was throwing right now. He was holding onto his arm, which he had hurt during the match. She watched as the referees looked at her for help. She walked over to them and watched as Randy's face softened up when he saw her. This was a change. He never relaxed himself after throwing a temper when she was around.

"You guys go ahead. I can take him to the trainer's room. I'm sorry you guys had to see him like this. I promise you guys won't have to deal with it again." Rachelle said as she slipped her arm around Randy's waist.

"It's fine, Ms. McMahon." One of the refs said.

"Guys, I told you to just call me Rae but go on. I know you guys have important things to get to." Rachelle said as she and Randy headed towards the trainer's locker room.

"God this is so frustrating! I can't have injured my arm again." Randy whispered.

"How are you so calm about this around me when earlier you were literally yelling out towards the refs?" Rachelle asked.

Randy looked at her. He didn't even notice that he was now so calm about it. He just knew that once he saw her every emotion that he had felt was gone. It was like she had calmed him. More like she had possibly taken the pain he was feeling. Or maybe it was just the caring look that she held on her cute face when he was holding his shoulder.

"I don't know. I guess when I saw that you were so concerned, my emotions kind of flew out the window, you could say." Randy said as they stopped in front of the trainer's locker room.

"Okay well I have to go drop the twins' bags to my sister's office then I'll come back and get you. Please try not to get mad at the trainers." Rachelle said as she helped Randy into the room.

"I'll try." Randy said as Rachelle placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Good then I'll be back to get you and we'll head back to the hotel where you can get some rest." Rachelle said.

"Okay." Randy said as Rachelle started to walk out the door, "Hey wait! Come back here."

Rachelle looked at him and gave him a questioning look before walking over to him. Randy pulled her into his embrace with his good arm. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Rachelle blushed and looked at him as he smiled at her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist doing that." Randy said as Rachelle nodded her head.

He watched as she walked out of the room. After she had left, the trainers began to check on his arm. They were trying to figure out what the problem was. Meanwhile Rachelle was still making sure that the show was still going on the way that it was planned. Stephanie had met her at the monitors where Rachelle was watching Eve and Maryse go at it for the Women's Title. Stephanie looked at her sister.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's disappointed or more like angry but he was actually more composed when he saw me." Rachelle said.

"Randy Orton was composed? He was calm?" Stephanie asked with eyes that widened.

"Yup." Rachelle said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"That is a first. I think you've really done it, baby sis. You've changed him." Stephanie said.

"Thanks I guess. Well I just came to give you the twins' bags. Thanks for watching them again. It'll be my turn to watch Aurora and Murphy next week." Rachelle said.

"Don't worry about it, baby sis. You just go check up on Randy. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Stephanie said placing a kiss on her sister's cheek.

Rosella nodded her head before making her way back towards the trainer's room. As she was making her way towards the room, she heard yelling. She listened closely and realized it was Randy, yet again throwing a tantrum. She walked quickly and listened as Randy shouted at the trainer.

"How in the hell do you not know if it's a dislocated shoulder or a separated shoulder? You're supposed to be trained to know how to distinguish these fucking things!" Randy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Randy but it's hard to tell. We're gonna have to send you to the hospital to have it checked out." The trainer responded .

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! There is so way in hell that this can be happening! I HAVE TO BE IN THE FUCKING MATCH!" Randy exclaimed as the door opened.

Randy and the trainer looked at Rachelle, who slowly came into the room. Rachelle nodded her head to the trainer as if to tell him that she had heard what he said and that he was free to go.

"Thank you, Ms. McMahon." He said.

"No, thank you so much for your help. I'm sorry about his tempter. I promise you that you will not be dealing with it again." Rachelle said as the trainer laughed.

"It's fine, Ms. McMahon. I've gotten used to the superstars and divas throwing tempers. But I will see you next time." The trainer said as Rachelle nodded her head.

Randy looked at Rachelle as she watched the trainer clean up and pack up his stuff. Rachelle turned her attention back to him. She helped him off the table and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come on, temper boy. Let's get you to the hospital." Rachelle said as they walked out of the room.

_2 months later…._

Rachelle was walking around the house picking up the twins toys that were left lying around the floor. She was putting them into boxes so that she could put them away in the garage. She was trying to keep herself happy though because lately she hadn't been feeling so well. She was having such a horrible day that she didn't exactly know what to do. She wasn't even feeling really well. Her body just felt so exhausted and she knew the reasons why she felt that way. Randy wasn't even home to take care of her. She didn't know where exactly he was. She had no clue at all. All he had told her was that he was going to go out and that he would be back later. The twins were over at her parent's house with Aurora, Murphy, Declan, and Kenyon.

As she was neatly packing all of the twins' toys into the box, her cell phone started to ring. Rachelle walked over to the coffee table that was in the living room and picked up her phone. She hit the green button and placed the phone on her ear, "Hello?"

"Rae!" She heard the person exclaim on the other line.

"Addie?" She said into the phone.

"Yes it's me." Adam said.

"Is something wrong?" Rachelle asked.

"It's Randy." Adam said as Rachelle felt her heart drop.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Rachelle said.

"Rae, he wants you out of the house." Adam said as Rachelle felt the air being knocked out of her.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Samantha called him up telling him that she had something really important to show him. So he met up with her and she showed him pictures of when you were in Cameron with Jeff and them. She and Kurt had supposedly taken pictures of you and Jeff together but the problem is, I obviously know that in those pictures the girl is really Mira. Randy, on the other hand, is in denial that it's Mira in the picture. He thinks you're cheating on him with Jeff. I've tried telling him, Rae but he's being really stubborn." Adam said.

"Well where is he now?" Rachelle asked.

"He's with Samantha. They're on their way back to the house. You have to hurry and get out of there." Adam said.

"Addie, I need you to help me get out of here." Rachelle said.

"I know you do that's why I'm outside your door." Adam said as Rachelle rushed to answer the door.

She opened the door and watched as Adam came in and shut the door. They both rushed towards the master bedroom and threw all of Rachelle's clothes into her luggage. Rachelle rushed into the twins' room and packed most of their clothes. She looked at Adam as they were bringing her stuff to his car. 5 minutes later, Adam was getting the twins' things in the car as Rachelle made sure to lock the door and rushed back to Adam's car. They both got in and Adam got them out of there before Randy could see them.

Adam drove her to the airport where she got the bags that she needed out of the car, Adam stepped out of the car and looked at her. He wrapped her arm in his arms and held her tight. He was going to miss her so much. Adam let her go and looked at her.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked.

"I'm going to find Kurt and have a talk with him. I am not going to let my life or my relationship with Randy fall down the drain. He and I worked way too hard to see our marriage or relationship fail." Rachelle said.

"Where are you gonna stay?" Adam asked.

"If anything in Cameron or with Jarrett. He always told me that I was welcome to come visit him." Rachelle said.

"Promise to stay in touch with me?" Adam asked.

"Of course. Promise to watch my babies for me and let them know that their mommy loves them?" Rachelle asked.

"You know I could do that, Rae. You know we could have gotten them and brought them with you." Adam said.

"I need to do this alone. They need to spend time with their father and they love my parents. Just make sure that they're okay and that they're happy." Rachelle said.

"I will. Go on, Rae. I don't want you to miss your flight." Adam said as he noticed the tears surrounding her eyes.

Adam realized that the truth must have been hitting her now. The truth that Randy couldn't see past this whole thing and have a clear sense that Rachelle was never one to cheat. Adam pulled her into his arms again and placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm gonna miss you, Addie." Rachelle said.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Now go. I'll see you when you get back." Adam said letting her go.

Rachelle walked away from Adam and stepped into the airport. She took one look back at Adam, who was trying his hardest to stay strong for her. She gave him a weak smile before continuing on.

_Meanwhile with Randy…_

He couldn't believe that Rachelle was even capable of cheating on him with Jeff. Jeff was even married. He couldn't believe Jeff as well. He had a wife and a daughter and yet he had the heart to cheat? What kind of man does that? Randy looked over at Samantha, who reached for his hand.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, Randy. I mean I wanted to tell you but you just kept wanting to protect her." Samantha said.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I should have heard you out when you were trying to tell me that she was cheating on me." Randy said.

"It's okay. We all know she had you wrapped up around her little finger." Samantha said as they pulled up into the driveway.

The two got out of the car and made their way into the house. Randy unlocked the door and opened it before letting Samantha into the house. He stepped in and shut the door. The house was really quiet. Samantha turned to look at Randy and smiled.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom okay?" Samantha said.

"All right. I'll be here." Randy said as he tossed his keys on the counter noticing that there was now one unheard message on the answering machine.

Samantha walked off to the bathroom to call Kurt and let him know that their plan was working. Randy stepped closer to the answering machine and pressed the play button.

"_Hi Ms. McMahon, this is Dr. Hilario. I just wanted to let you know that your test results came in right after you left since you said you wanted them processed right away. We're happy to announce that you're two months pregnant, Ms. McMahon. Congratulations and we can't wait to see you at your next appointment." _


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to babyxbxgurl for inspiration and your great private message that brought me to tears. I hope you guys like this chapter! To all my reviewers and readers, I'm sad to say that this story is going to end real soon. Oh another note the next chapter after this is gonna be a few months later…**

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 22**

_Cameron, North Carolina…_

Rachelle slowly walked up the steps of a familiar house. She had just arrived around midnight and she was hoping that they were still awake. She pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. She heard someone telling her that they would be right there. She watched as the door opened and Jeff looked at her.

"Rae? What are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"I need a place to stay." Rachelle said as the tears slowly slid down her face.

"Oh Rae, get in here. It's cold outside. You know that you can stay here." Jeff said helping her grab her belongings and into the house.

Mira slowly walked down the steps of her house and noticed her best friend standing there. She looked at Jeff, who gave her a reassuring look. Mira rushed over to give Rachelle a hug while Jeff shut the door. Mira helped Rachelle walk over to the kitchen where they sat on the stools. Jeff looked at both of the girls and whispered, "I'm gonna go make some hot chocolate."

Mira and Rachelle nodded their head as Rachelle looked at Mira.

"What happened this time, Rae?" Mira asked.

"Samantha happened." Rachelle said.

"What do you mean 'Samantha happened'?" Mira asked.

"Adam has been hanging out with us a lot lately and he's been taking care of the twins so that Randy and I could spend time together. Everything between Randy and I was just fine up until he hurt his arm. He's been having a temper and throwing a tantrum. So he went out yesterday and I didn't know where he was. Adam called me to tell me that Samantha had called up Randy to tell him that she had something important to tell him. I guess Adam went with him because Adam told me what happened." Rachelle said.

"And what happened?" Jeff asked as he made her hot chocolate.

"Samantha had pictures that were supposedly of me. Adam didn't tell me when or where the pictures were from. But he did tell me that when he got to look at the pictures, they weren't of me at all. They were of you two. Randy took one look at the picture and assumed that I was the Filipina girl in the picture with Jeff. He assumed that I was cheating on him with Jeff. Adam tried and tried to tell him that it wasn't me but Randy wouldn't listen. So Randy told Adam to tell me to get out of the house before he came back and well that's why I'm here." Rachelle said.

"I can't believe him! How could he think that? You're not even the type of person to cheat and neither is Jeff! This is ridiculous. I have to fix this! I have to see him and tell him that he's wrong." Mira said.

"No. I'm gonna fix this on my own. This is my mess." Rachelle said.

"But what are you gonna do, Rae?" Jeff asked.

"I came here tonight just to tell you guys about what happened so that you guys had a warning before Randy said anything. I'm flying to Tennessee to see Jeff so that I can talk to Kurt and try to reason with him." Rachelle said.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? I mean we can all just talk to Randy about the pictures." Jeff said.

"I'm sure. I have to do this. Kurt knows that deep inside of him that I've never done anything to hurt him. And right now I can't be stuck in this situation." Rachelle said.

"We know that…" Mira said but was cut off by Rachelle.

"No it's deeper then that." Rachelle said.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"I'm pregnant." Rachelle said as Jeff and Mira looked at her with eyes that widen.

"Does Randy know?" Jeff asked as he handed her the mug of hot chocolate.

"He has no clue." Rachelle said as she took the mug, "He didn't give me a chance to tell him. I was at the doctor's office the day before and they were processing the information to me about how many months I was."

"Wow…" Mira started to say but was cut off by their house phone ringing.

Jeff looked at the caller id before shaking his head at Mira. She took it as a signal to not answer the phone. They waited and waited for the answering machine to pick it up.

"_Hey you have reached the Hardy family. Sorry we couldn't get to the phone right now but please leave us a message and we'll be sure to get right back to you." Mira's voice said as they heard a beep go off._

"_Mira, hey it's Randy. I know this is probably weird to be hearing from me but I think there's something you should know and I would much prefer if we talked about this in person. Just give me a call when you can." They heard Randy's voice say. _

"I think it's time to go to bed. Rae, your rooms been made for the longest time. You know we always have it prepared just in case you do show up at times like this. We'll see you in the morning." Jeff said as he and Mira headed up for their room.

Rachelle sat in the kitchen thinking about where things had gone wrong. Her life with Randy was only getting better. Why did things have to all of sudden go sour? They were supposed to be trusting each other. She had given him everything that she could give to him and that was how he repaid her. Well she was about to prove him wrong and have him begging for her forgiveness. She was going to make Samantha pay for everything.

_The next day…_

Randy Orton awoke to the sound of the doorbell going off. He rolled over to see that it was 9:30 in the morning. Who in the hell was waking him up at this time of day? He got off of his bed and slipped on a shirt before heading downstairs. He opened the door and looked at Mira. The look on Mira's face told Randy that he was in for a rude awakening.

"Mira, I wasn't expecting you to be here. I thought you were gonna call me before you came over." Randy said as Mira stepped into the house.

"Oh so now you're expecting people to inform you about things? Since when did you care to be informed on when people were going to show up at someone's house?" Mira asked as Randy shut the door.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked as Mira slapped him across the face.

"You, Randal Keith Orton, are fucking idiot and disgrace to your family and to this business! How dare you play stupid like this when you know what the hell I am talking about." Mira said as Randy held his cheek after Mira had slapped him.

Randy thought about what was going on. _Rachelle. _She must have gotten to Mira before he could tell her what was going on.

"Look Mira, whatever Rachelle was telling you. It's not true! I have proof!" Randy said.

"Show it to me then!" Mira yelled as Randy hurried to grab the evidence that Samantha had shown him.

When he walked back into the living room, he handed the envelope to Mira. Mira pulled the pictures out of the envelope. When she had seen them she felt like she wanted to gag. They were really pictures of her and Jeff. There were so many that Mira felt like she was getting sick to her stomach. There were pictures of her and Jeff sitting outside of their house watching Ruby lay around on the grass. There were pictures of her and Jeff getting intimate in their room. Pictures of her and Jeff just loving each other's company. The last picture was one that Mira knew could help her prove her point to Randy.

Randy stayed silent as he watched Mira flip through the pictures. He wondered what exactly she was thinking. He wondered if he held the same reaction as him. How could Jeff do that to her? She was just as innocent as he was in this situation. He watched as Mira looked up at him.

"You really expect me to believe that these are really Rae, Randy?" Mira asked her voice sounding much angrier then before.

Randy looked at her and said, "Yes. They are of her."

"You're definitely wrong you fucking idiot! If you look at all these pictures obviously you'll notice that I have shorter hair then Rae does! I obviously am shorter than Rae. And what don't you tell me what the hell is missing on "Rae's" shoulder blade in this picture." Mira said handing Randy the last picture she had looked at.

Randy took the photo and stared at the arm. Her tattoo was missing in the picture as Randy looked back at Mira.

"Maybe this was before she got the tattoo." Randy said.

"Check the date. Rae got had her tattoo two days after she ran away from you the first time." Mira said as Randy stared at the date.

The date on the photo was exactly two weeks after she had gotten her tattoo, which would have meant that they really weren't pictures of Jeff and Rachelle. They were pictures of Jeff and Mira just as Adam had told him. Randy looked at Mira, who shook her head in disappointment at him.

"Mira, I didn't…" Randy started to say but Mira held her hand up to stop him.

"I don't want to hear it. You should have known from the beginning that Rae was never one to cheat. She had always been a loyal friend to everyone. She was someone that everyone trusted and knew would never do such a thing. She gave herself to you because she loved you and here you fucking go believing that some stupid retard of a slut has proof that your wife is cheating on you with her own best friend? You, Randy, are the biggest assholes that I've ever come across. I always thought that Adam was the biggest asshole of all but it takes a REAL friend to let someone know that in the pictures, they weren't your wife! Which was what Adam was trying to tell but no you decided not to even listen to him and now look at this mess. I cannot believe you! I always believed that you were the right guy for her. In my heart, you were always the one who would keep her happy and yet you prove me wrong. You're just some asshole who broke my best friend's heart." Mira said as she started to walk away from Randy.

Randy rushed over to her and grabbed her arm but Mira smacked him again across the face.

"Don't fucking touch me! I don't ever want to see your face again! You are pathetic and if Rachelle ever finds it in herself to forgive you, you can count me out on forgiving you right away. You don't deserve anyone's sympathy. You created this mess so you deal with it. Don't even come looking for Rachelle. She's gone." Mira said as she opened the door and slammed it shut.

Randy stared at the door and looked at the picture that was still in his hand. He WAS so wrong! He had assumed the wrong things. Now he was left with no idea of where Rachelle was or what she was doing. How in the hell was he going to fix this mess? There was no way for him to fix this mess at all. How in the world was he ever going to make things right with Rachelle? That was completely and utterly impossible. As he was thinking the doorbell to his house had gone off again. Thinking it was Mira again Randy rushed to door and opened it only to find Samantha standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey baby." Samantha said as she stepped into the house and placed a kiss on Randy's lips.

Randy pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Randy asked as Samantha jumped back.

"I came to see you, silly." Samantha said as she noticed one of Randy's cheeks was redder than the other, "What happened to your cheek?"

Randy looked down at the picture and looked back at Samantha. He wanted to get her out of his life right now. He wanted to fight back for Rachelle.

"Let's just say I had a reality check, Samantha. This isn't my wife in the picture and you knew that! You made me believe that my wife would do such a thing like that! How could you do such a thing like that? You knew how much she meant to me!" Randy exclaimed.

"Randy, we all know that you love me. Everyone knows that we were meant to be and that Rachelle was just getting in the way. Come on, let's go upstairs and I'll show you how much you mean to me." Samantha said as she started to take her clothes off before she dragged Randy towards his room.

_Nashville, Tennessee_

Jeff Jarrett and Karen Angle sat in their home putting down their children to sleep when the doorbell went off. Jeff looked at his fiancée.

"You go on and get that. I'll finish tucking Kody into bed." Jeff said as Karen smiled at him.

Karen walked out of her son's room before making her way downstairs. She made her way over to the door and opened the door. She was surprised to say the least when she saw Rachelle McMahon standing outside their door. She looked at the young woman.

"Rachelle, what are you doing here, sweetie?" Karen asked.

"I…I…I have to talk to Jeff." Rachelle said.

"Of course, sweetie. Come on in before you catch a cold." Karen said as Rachelle stepped into the house with her stuff.

"Thank you." Rachelle said as she dropped her stuff once she came in.

Karen shut the door and looked at the petite Filipina. She had met her several times when Kurt was working in the WWE and Karen absolutely adored her. Rachelle had been nothing but nice to her and made her feel like she was at home when she was on the road with Kurt. She knew this must have been about Kurt.

"Does this have to do with Kurt, Rachelle?" Karen asked as Rachelle nodded her head. Karen pulled the younger woman into her embrace as Rachelle let her tears come out. Karen whispered, "I'm so sorry, sweetie. But what happened?"

Rachelle pulled away from Karen and explained what had happened to her the same way she had told Jeff. Karen felt her eyes watering at the things that had happened to Rachelle. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have her life messed around with. Before Karen could say anything though, Jeff had come downstairs and saw Rachelle, whom he quickly pulled into a warm embrace. Jeff Hardy had called him hours ago telling him about what had happened.

"I'm so sorry to hear what happened, Rae." Jeff said as they pulled away from each other.

"It's fine. I just need a big favor from you." Rachelle said as Jeff walked over to Karen and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Of course." Jeff said.

"I need a chance to talk to Kurt." Rachelle said as Karen's eyes widened.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to talk to him? I mean we all know what he's capable of doing." Karen said.

"I have to talk to him, Karen. I have a feeling that Samantha is using him as bait so that she could take me out. I want to talk to him and convince him to stop helping her." Rachelle said.

"Well I mean of course you can talk to him but I would prefer if I was in the room with you." Jeff said.

"I know and I would prefer that too." Rachelle said as she looked at the couple.

"I'd like to be there as well. Maybe I could help convince him too." Karen said as Rachelle looked at her.

"Are you sure, Karen?" Rachelle asked.

"Of course, Rachelle. You don't deserve all of this and I want to help you get revenge on Samantha. Though I may not know her, I know that her messing with someone who I consider a friend, is so wrong. And I'm not gonna stand for that." Karen said as Rachelle smiled.

Karen smiled back at her and pulled herself out of Jeff's arms so that she could hug Rachelle. Jeff smiled at the sight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 23**

_2 months later…_

Well it's been a while since Randy has seen Rachelle. More like over 3 months to be exact. He couldn't help but admit that he really did miss her. He regretted everyday of his life that he hadn't believed Adam when he had told him that the girl in the photograph wasn't Rachelle. He spent most of his time with the twins who spoke to him a lot now. Vince and Linda were disappointed in Randy but kept things mutual between them for the sake of the twins. Stephanie, Paul, Shane, and Marissa kept things mutual as well for the twins' sake. Randy was told that Rachelle would visit the twins when she could but she chose to still stay away. She wanted to think about the things that were going on in her life.

Randy knew that she needed space again. He needed this space to think about his life and what he wanted to do. Things between him and Samantha were sour as well like it always had been. She persuaded him to do things in the bedroom but Randy wasn't interested in doing what Samantha wanted which was to have sex. Randy made the decision that he would never hurt Rachelle in that way. She meant more to him then that. Randy wondered what Rachelle looked like now since she was pregnant.

_Pregnant._ That word hit Randy hard in the stomach when he first heard Dr. Hilario tell Rachelle that she was pregnant. He knew that he was the father of the child that Rachelle was carrying. She had only been with him within that 2 months frame when Randy heard the message. She was carrying his child. They were going to welcome another child in their family. Well Randy couldn't exactly say that he would probably be apart of this child's life. Things between him and Rachelle weren't exactly going well.

He wondered what she looked like now. She must have had a small baby bump since she was probably 4 months pregnant. He wondered if whoever was taking care of her was taking good care of her. He wished that he could be there to take care of her during her pregnancy. He had grown accustomed to doing that ever since well her pregnancy with the twins. He had no idea where she was and he knew that he couldn't contact Mira or Jeff because neither of the two wanted to speak to him at all. Adam was still there for him and kept him updated on what was going on with Rachelle. That was his only way of knowing how Rachelle was doing in her life.

_Nashville, Tennessee…_

Karen and Jeff stopped what they were doing and watched as Rachelle mingled with the workers of TNA. Today, Jeff was throwing a party at his house because he just felt the need to. Okay the truth was they were throwing the party for Rachelle. They were celebrating her pregnancy. They were both happy that Rachelle had decided to stay with them for much longer. They knew that she needed somewhere to stay where she didn't have to worry about anything. Well that was until she was ready to talk to Kurt about the problems that he had caused her. Karen looked at her fiancé.

"Do you think they'll come and see her?" Karen asked.

Karen was referring to Rachelle's friends and family. Jeff had decided to call them to invite them to the party. He made sure that Vince knew where his daughter was. If there was one thing that kept Vince and Jeff from tearing each other apart, it was Rachelle. Rachelle had always been the peacemaker between the two businesses. Since Jeff and Vince looked at each others shows as competition to one another, Rachelle saw it as an opportunity for the two different companies to show the many talents of the superstars that were on both shows. She always held it in her heart that TNA was almost like a company where superstars were taught to strive harder while superstars in the WWE were taught to be thankful for how far that they had made it. But the thing was the two companies, no matter how different one could distinguish, were the two shows that still brought smiles on peoples faces and that's how Rachelle saw the two companies. They were shows that were just meant to show people a good time.

"Of course. I don't think anyone can stand to be away from Rachelle and her loving self." Jeff said as they noticed Rachelle giggling at whatever Allen Jones, AJ Styles to the TNA fans, had just said.

"It's hard to imagine that someone could want to hurt such an amazing woman. You know with everything that she's been through in her life. I'm really glad that you know we're friends with her." Karen said.

"So am I." Jeff said as they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll go outside and make sure that Rae's all right." Karen said as Jeff nodded his head.

Jeff walked over to the door smiled when he saw Rachelle's family. He ushered them into the house. Vince looked at Jeff and stuck his hand out as Jeff took it.

"It's a pleasure seeing you, Jeff and thank you so much for everything you've done for my daughter." Vince said as they shook hands.

"It's nothing really, Vince. You know that she's always welcomed here." Jeff said.

"How is she though?" Linda asked.

"She's great. Pregnancy has been treating her well and you can honestly tell that she loves being pregnant. She's outside right now mingling with some of the TNA roster." Jeff said.

"That's good." Linda said.

"Yeah but go on and visit her. She's out back." Jeff said as he shut the door.

They made their way towards Jeff's backyard and stepped outside. Rachelle was enjoying herself as AJ talked to her about his three sons.

"You must really love them, huh?" Rachelle asked.

"Definitely. You know when we were a lot younger, we always hated the way our parents treated us when we were older. And we remembered the attention that they were giving to us and now I know how they must feel raising us." AJ said.

"I agree. I have twins and like I remember how my mom used to always complain about raising my siblings and me. Now I know exactly how she feels." Rachelle said.

"Aren't you pregnant again?" AJ asked as Rachelle nodded her head, "Sorry word travels fast around TNA. I mean we're all happy for you. Jeff and Karen praise you all the time so sometimes us, superstars, kinda feel like we're already known you for so long."

Rachelle gave him a smile before responding back, "It's all right. I think I'm really lucky, you know? Not many people can say that they can run between companies and make fast friends. Jeff's always played an important role in my life. He was like one of those people I admired ever since he was in the WWE or WWF. I'm glad that he's still close to me. He's always treated me as if I was one of his daughters."

"Yeah that's true. You know I'm glad that I met you today. You really are how Karen and Jeff described you. Sweet, caring, and such a bubbly person." AJ said as Rachelle blushed.

"Thank you. That's really sweet of you to say that. You know you're not as bad as they make you look on TV. I can see that you're such a sensitive guy who just loves his family and his job." Rachelle said.

"Thank you, too." AJ said as Rachelle and him both looked back to the house.

Rachelle was shocked to see her family standing there when she turned around. She rushed over to her mother and her father.

"Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she hugged each of them.

"Jeff invited us over and we couldn't pass up a chance to come visit you, sweetie. We miss you!" Linda said as she placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Rachelle looked at her sister and brother then her brother-in-law and sister-in-law. She hugged each of them before hugging her nieces and nephews. She smiled at the site of her own children.

"My babies!" She squealed as her children squealed.

"Mommy!" The twins exclaimed as they rushed into her arms.

"Hi! Mommy missed you guys so much!" Rachelle said as the twins placed kisses all over her face.

"We missed you too!" Rosella said as Ryan nodded his head.

Before Rachelle could figure out what she wanted to say to the twins, they heard someone else's voice cutting her thoughts out. The twins stepped out of her arms.

"Awe there she is!" Rachelle heard someone say as she looked up to see Adam coming into the backyard.

"Addie!" Rachelle said as she stood up and rushed right into his arms.

"Hey Rae! Its good to see you and your baby bump." Adam said as they pulled away.

Adam patted her baby bump. The twins rushed over to Adam and gave him hugs and kisses as everyone continued to mingle. Vince and Linda had somehow managed to find themselves bonding with Jeff and Karen while Rachelle's siblings and in-laws managed to mingle with some of the superstars. Adam watched the twins for her as Rachelle went to get some refreshment. Rachelle jumped at the voice who had just said, "We heard someone's 4 months pregnant today." Turning around she noticed Ted standing there with his wife Kristen and Cody.

"Oh my god, you guys are here!" Rachelle exclaimed as she hugged each of them.

"Of course we were going to come. We weren't going to miss the chance to come see you again. You've been hiding and running away from us." Kristen said.

"I'm sorry. Things have just gotten really complicated that is." Rachelle said as she patted her baby bump.

"We can tell and we're sorry to hear about things between you and Randy." Cody said.

"It's all right. I'm just happy with where my life is right now. Jeff and Karen have been taking such good care of me that it's hard to even try and remember what life was like being with Randy." Rachelle said as felt her eyes watering.

"Rae, I didn't mean to bring him up like that. I'm so sorry." Cody said as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"It's fine, Cody. It's just my hormones messing with me." Rachelle said as Cody placed a kiss on her head.

"All right well I'm still sorry. What do you say we go mingle with the rest of the TNA superstars and your kids?" Cody asked.

"I'd like that." Rachelle said as Ted, Kristen, and Cody smiled at her.

"All right let's go then." Cody said as he shifted so he had his arm around her shoulder.

_Hours later…_

Everyone had such a great time at the party that you would not have realized that must of the people at the house were on two completely opposite shows. Everyone helped clean up before they started to leave. Once everything was back in place the way that Jeff Jarrett had everything, everyone began to leave. They said their goodbyes to Rachelle, who wanted nothing more than to catch some sleep. She knew that she was really done for the day or the night. She couldn't take anymore and everyone could see it. She promised everyone that she would come visit them when she was ready. She hoped that it would be soon. She just needed to talk to Kurt first. Jeff, Karen, and Rachelle were hoping that he would show up at the party so that Rachelle could talk to him but that didn't quite exactly happen. Kurt didn't show up but Rachelle wasn't disappointed but that just meant she had to talk to Kurt much sooner. She looked back at Karen and Jeff, who had just finished putting the twins down for bed. She yawned again and whispered, "I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"All right. Goodnight, sweetie." Jeff said.

"Night you two! Thanks again for today!" Rachelle said as she headed for the guestroom.

"Your welcome!" Karen said as she and Jeff got ready to head upstairs to their room.

As they were heading up the stairs, the doorbell to their house went off. Karen looked at Jeff and gave him a questioning look. Jeff shrugged unsure about who would be at their door at this time. He slowly walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole. When he had seen who was on the other side, he looked back at the door and opened it slowly.

"Can I help you?" Jeff asked the person on the other side.

When Karen heard the voice, she was super shocked. Jeff was shocked as well. No one would have expected them to come all this way.

"I need to see Rachelle." The person said.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Aww you guys are all so awesome with your reviews! You guys got this story to a hundred reviews! Trust me when I say this, reading each and every one of your reviews brings tears to my eyes I have no idea why but yeah do continue to review the story! And offer suggestions too! There's probably about 2 or 3 chapters left! Enjoy! **

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 24**

"At this time? Can it wait? She needs her rest right now." Jeff said looking at the person on the other door.

"Please Jeff, I know all of you guys wanted me to talk to her. I just really need to talk to her about the situation that we're in." The person said.

"Why didn't you just come earlier, Kurt? She honestly needs her rest since she's four months pregnant." Karen said as Kurt looked at her.

"She's pregnant?" Kurt asked as Karen nooded her head, "My god! You guys really have to let me talk to her now!"

"How can we trust you? You attacked the poor woman almost a year ago and you expect us to let you into our house so that you can talk to her?" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff, please keep your voice down. The children are asleep and I'm pretty sure Rachelle is getting there." Karen said.

"Please I know that I've made mistakes in my life and I want to make them right now. I know that I never had a right to attack her. I don't know what persuaded me to do it. It must have been my pride. You guys know that I would never ever in my life put my hands on a woman and I made that mistake when I put my hands on Rachelle, who's been nothing but such a sweet girl to me. Please just let me talk to her." Kurt said pleading with them.

Jeff looked at Karen wondering what he was supposed to do. Karen nodded to him before giving him a reassuring smile, "Fine but only because Rachelle wanted to speak to you too. But if she's asleep, we're not going to wake her up. You're just going to have to wait to speak to her at Impact."

"All right. Fair enough." Kurt said as Karen went to check on Rachelle.

Rachelle looked at her kids, who were first asleep on the guest bed. They reminded her so much of Randy in every way possible and that made it hard for her to be away from him. She wished that he hadn't listened to Samantha. She wished that he had thought long and hard about who the girl really was in the picture. She really wished that he had taken the time to study the pictures. He knew that she was never the type to cheat. She was raised better than that. She heard a light knock on the door before whispering the words, "Come in."

The door opened and Karen looked at Rachelle, who was sitting on the bed. Karen gave her a smile. Even through Rachelle was pregnant she still had this happy glow about motherhood on her face. Karen praised her so much for the way that she was handling things. If anyone else were in the situation that she was in, Karen didn't know what others do or if they would be strong like Rachelle.

"Hey sweetie, Kurt's outside." Karen said as Rachelle's eyes widened, "He wants to talk to you. Says it's important."

"I'll be out in a minute." Rachelle said as Karen nodded the door and walked back to the living room.

Kurt was now sitting on the couch as Jeff leaned against the wall waiting for Rachelle to appear. Karen walked over to Jeff, who immediately wrapped his arms around his fiancée. They waited quietly for Rachelle to come out of the guest room. Two minutes later, the door to the guest room was being closed lightly as Rachelle slowly made her way to the living room. Everyone looked at her as she stepped into the room. She took a seat on the smaller couches that Jeff had in his house. Rachelle looked at Karen, who nodded her head before walking over to sit beside her.

"Look Rachelle, I know that this must be really awkward and all since I'm here really late. I don't mean to interrupt at this time of the night. It was just really urgent that I spoke to you." Kurt said as Rachelle looked at him.

"It's fine, Kurt. I mean I had to talk to you too but the thing was I didn't know when the right time was. I was scared to see you because I didn't know what you would do if you saw me. I feared that you would attack me again and I wasn't willing to risk another child." Rachelle said as tears surrounded her eyes.

Karen reached for Rachelle's hand and held it in hers. Kurt thought that for a second his heart had stopped. Had she really said that she wasn't willing to risk another child? What was she talking about? She couldn't have been pregnant when he and Samantha had attacked her the first time. She showed no signs of pregnancy. His eyes looked at her for some sort of answer but received none. So he asked, "You…You were…pregnant before?"

"Yes I was but I didn't know. No one knew that I was pregnant. Randy found out the day I was taken in to the hospital after you guys attacked me. He couldn't believe and neither could my family. I had just found out months ago because Randy didn't know when the right time was." Rachelle said Kurt sat there in shock.

He could not believe what he was hearing. She had lost a child because of his pride and because of Samantha's manipulative ways as well as the fact that she wanted Randy all to herself. Kurt was mentally getting mad at himself now. He shouldn't have let Samantha persuade him into doing this. It wasn't right. Rachelle had never done anything to him at all. She had never ever stepped into his life and caused problems. She had always been so sweet. She was so welcoming when Kurt was first starting in the business and now he didn't exactly know why he had agreed to Samantha's deal. Kurt looked back at Rachelle.

"Rachelle, I am so sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you. You know that I would never hurt you personally or intentionally. I don't know why I did in the first place. It must have been my pride getting in the way. If I could, I would take back from I did to you. I would completely understand if you choose to not forgive me but I just need to warn you about what Samantha is about to do to you and Randy…" Kurt started to say before Rachelle stopped him.

She let go of Karen's hand and stood up. She walked over to Kurt and sat beside him. She touched his shoulder before speaking, "It's okay, Kurt. I forgive you. I know that it'll take me a while to trust you. I mean I don't even know how I can honestly trust you again but I'm willing to learn to try. But understand that I'll need time."

Kurt looked at her and nodded his head at her completely understanding what she was saying. If he were her, he would have told him the exact same thing. In order for them to rebuild their relationship as friends, they had to work on trusting each other again. And he wanted that because he wanted to work to become good friends with her again. He was going to have to do whatever it took. Right now, he didn't care that he was going to screw over Samantha. He was done with hurting Rachelle and Randy. They were perfect for each other and everyone knew that. Samantha had hurt Randy way too many times in the past. And Randy didn't' deserve any of this as didn't Rachelle. This was where Kurt had to make things right because he didn't want to live the rest of his life remembering the fact that he had done something wrong and stupid.

"I understand that, Rachelle. But the thing is. We really have to talk about Samantha. She's been planning what she's going to do to you and Randy because she wants to take back what you stole from her. She believes that in her heart Randy was always meant for her and that you were the one thing that had messed that up. Ever since you had come into Randy's life, he had become obsessed with you and that drove her nuts." Kurt said.

"Well what is she planning to do?" Jeff asked as Kurt looked at him then back at Rachelle.

"She's planning to kill Rachelle." Kurt said as he looked at Rachelle.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here's the second to last chapter of this story.**

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 25**

_4 months later…_

To say that Rachelle's life was back to normal would be a total lie. She had to watch her every move and her back in order to steer away any chance of seeing or running into Samantha. She was scared for her life. She wasn't ready to die. She never imagined leaving her children so early. She never imagined dying while not even being married to Randy. And that's how she wanted to die but she feared that they may never be a chance of her having that life again. She had completely lost Randy. They hadn't even spoken in over 6 months now. But she wasn't exactly worried about that. She had moved back to her original house. The house that she had been living in when she and Randy were fighting during his fight with her family. It had been so long that she had been in the house that everything looked so dusty. Thankfully Kristen and Gail, one of Rachelle's closest best friends, volunteered to help her get situated back into her house. Before Rachelle knew it, she was fully happy living in her house again.

Now a very pregnant Rachelle waddled around the arena. She was trying to help out her siblings with as much as she could but they had tried to persuade her to stay home after what Kurt had told her. She thought back to the moment when he had told her what Samantha wanted to do to her.

_Flashback…_

"_She's planning to kill Rachelle." Kurt said as he looked at Rachelle._

"_What do you mean she's planning to kill Rachelle?" Jeff asked._

"_Exactly what that sentence means. Rachelle shouldn't be left alone walking around anywhere. Samantha wants to tear you into shreds with her own bare hands or preferably shoot you to death because she believes you were the one thing that tore up her relationship with Randy. She doesn't care where she sees you. Nothing is gonna stop her from killing you. That's why you need someone to be with you at all times." Kurt said._

"_But I've never done anything to her. Randy's always told me that it was her own fault that he left her. She chose to cheat him all the time and he said that he had warned her that he wouldn't stay with her if she kept on cheating. But she didn't listen." Rachelle said. _

"_She's in denial that she's done anything wrong in their relationship. She blames him for being the one who cheated but I agree with you when you say that you've done nothing to hurt her. You really haven't. You were the innocent one in the situation. You couldn't help falling in love with Randy or marrying him. No one ever plans those things. When she had come to me, which I don't even know how she found me, I think I was still pissed off at the fact that he was getting more shine time in the WWE than I was so I went along with what she wanted to do. But after we had hurt you, I had wanted out. I couldn't handle hurting a woman. I was raised better then that to hit a woman." Kurt said._

"_So what triggered you to come talk to me now? I mean you could have talked to me before about things." Rachelle said. _

"_The day that she had called up Randy and told him about the pictures, I had a feeling he was going to kick you out. Samantha really is manipulative and knows her ways of working Randy out. Exactly the same way you know how to affect the way that Randy feels. She called me after she and Randy had gone back to the house to tell me her plans of killing you and how we were going to do it." Kurt said. _

"_So how is she gonna kill me?" Rachelle asked. _

_End Flashback…_

Things between Kurt and her were getting better. They were slowly hanging out with each other trying to rebuild their friendship. Vince let Kurt come to the WWE every now and then to keep an eye out for Rachelle. He was going to come visit today to check up on her again to make sure that Samantha was going to try anything. He and Rachelle were going to meet by Stephanie's office since that was where Rachelle was supposed to be staying for the time being. Stephanie wanted to make sure that her sister was taken care of and being watched under watchful eyes. The twins had been spending time between parents again since Randy and Rachelle weren't speaking to each other yet again.

Rachelle looked around where she was going. She gasped when she saw someone block her way. "Calm down, Rae. It's just me." She heard the person say as she looked at them. She smiled back at him when she realized that it was just Ted.

"Oh my gosh, Teddy! You scared the crap out of me!" Rachelle said.

"Sorry but you looked so peaceful in your thoughts that I didn't know how to grab your attention." Ted said.

"Not scaring me is one way. What are you up to?" Rachelle asked.

"Well I was informed that I had to find a certain best friend of mine and watch where she was going cause something might happen to her." Ted said winking at Rachelle as she shook her head.

"Did my sister send you?" She asked.

"Her, Paul, and Kurt. Oh yeah and Cody called making sure that I was watching you. Also Kristen made sure of it." Ted said as Rachelle laughed.

"Well looks like you're stuck with me then." Rachelle said.

"Guess so. Where are you headed?" Ted said.

"Just walking around. Pregnancy is killing me. I just wanna just have this baby now." Rachelle said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I can see that. How about we walk over to my locker room and just catch up there?" Ted asked.

"I'd like that cause I'd be able to get some rest." Rachelle said as Ted wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_With Randy…_

Randy was sitting in his locker room just thinking. It had been so long since the last time that he had seen Rachelle. He thought that she was probably due to have the baby sometime soon. He wondered how she was doing again. Well he had always wondered that ever since that they were separated. He couldn't help but worry since the fact that he had taken care of her since the first time that she gone into the hospital. There was no way for him to not worry. The twins had been back and forth between him and Rachelle's parents. Rachelle visited them all the time and they always filled Randy in on how she was doing. They were super excited for the baby to come though Randy could see it in their eyes that they were scared that all the attention that was once given to them would be given to the new baby.

Randy was still having mixed emotions. Everyone had been informed to make sure that Rachelle was never left alone since Vince had explained that Samantha was out to kill her. When Randy had heard that news, he wanted to take it upon himself to be the one to watch her but he knew that she wasn't willing to see him yet. Not since the last time that he had seen her, which was when he was kicking her out of their house that they shared together. He thought back to living in that house with just him and the twins. It felt so depressing to think about it. He was so used to her being there but then she was gone. And he was the one who was really to blame. Rachelle had never done anything to hurt him. He had always been the one making the bad judgment while she had been there to guide him through every single mistake that he had made in his life.

Adam had warned him that if Rachelle were to run into him, it was not going to be a pretty image. Randy was prepared for the worst though. He was prepared to fight for her till the very end. That's how their relationship was built. They faced every situation together and fought for each other. Then when the twins came along, their main priorities weren't just towards each other but towards their children. Randy loved his life. He never understood why he cheated on Rachelle. He could never figure out why he had such a hard time adjusting to the life that he had. It may have been that he missed the days were he was really young. Where life was all about just figuring out what woman you wanted to sleep with for the night. When Rachelle had come into his life, everything had changed. He didn't have to worry about which woman he wanted to sleep with each night cause he knew that he wanted to wake up to her beautiful face every morning. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he threw it all away.

He was going to look for her so that they could talk things over. Maybe she wouldn't slap him on the face or make him work for forgiveness. Maybe she would be willing to take him back in and accept him as her husband or the father of her children. He didn't mind being friends with her if that's what she wanted. He just wanted to be back in her life. He wanted to know that he had a place there. That she wanted him there. He just wanted to know that she was still going to be part of his life. He knew that there wasn't ever going to be a way where she wasn't part of his life. She would always be there. She was like his best friend, his lover, and the mother of his children of course.

Randy got up from his seat and made his way towards the door. He was going to go for a walk and maybe find something to eat at the catering room. He was of course starving and the twins were with Gail, who had volunteered to watch them since she didn't have a match. He always felt bad for her because of how underrated she was. He felt that the WWE was wasting her amazing talents and pushing the wrong people. But she always told him that she was happy. She was just happy to be back in the WWE and he guessed that he was willing to take that as her answer. As long as she was happy, then he was too for her.

Opening the door, he heard a familiar giggle coming down the hallway in the direction of his locker room. Then he heard the voice of a familiar friend. He stepped out of the room and shut the door before looking at the direction of the hallway where the giggle and talking was coming from. What he had seen was not what he had expected. Rachelle and Ted were walking together down the hallway. Ted had his arm around Rachelle's shoulder as Rachelle looked at Ted. She was taking in the story that he was telling her. He wanted to talk to him but he didn't want to freak Rachelle out.

He saw her look at him before she looked at Ted. Ted had leaned in to whisper something to her ear. They walked closer to Randy and Ted offered him a smile. Rachelle just shrugged before leaning closer to Ted. Randy guessed it was because she wanted protection from him. He was just about to say goodbye when he noticed something wrong with this image. _Samantha_ was standing at a close distance behind Ted and Rachelle and she was holding a gun up. Randy looked at her and was waiting to see what she was going to do. He had to stop her.

"Samantha, don't do it!" Randy said as Rachelle and Ted turned to look behind them.

Samantha shot Randy a look before saying, "Don't try and stop me. She's not worth saving anymore. I'll end her life now so that it'll be you and me for the rest of our lives. It'll be as if she never even came into the picture. You'll have me back."

"Samantha, I'm begging you! Please don't do this. She's pregnant with my child. Can't we just work something out?" Randy asked.

"No! She's caused way too many problems for me and I don't wanna have to deal with her anymore. Don't wanna have to deal with her coming between us. So say goodbye to her, your child, and your best friend!" Samantha said with a sickening laugh as she pulled the trigger.

_**Gun shot!**_

_**A/N: **_**So I'm feeling generous. Here's a little sneak peak to the final chapter of Ride For You! **

_2 years later…_

_It was a beautiful warm day in St. Louis, Missouri. Randy stood looking down at the gravestone in front of him. For the past two years, he would always visit the same gravestone and talk to it. It was just something that helped to relieve the feelings that he kept bottled up inside._

"_You know things didn't have to end up the way it did for us. We could have been together…." Randy began to say as the tears started to surround his eyes…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Ride For You**

**Chapter 26**

_2 years later…_

It's been two years since that tragic accident. Many lives were changed and some were still trying to figure out how to move on with what had happened. Several of the lives had moved on for the better. Some were still holding on to a loved one that they had lost. There were still blessings that had overcome the tragic event as well.

It was a beautiful warm day in St. Louis, Missouri. Randy stood looking down at the gravestone in front of him. For the past two years, he would always visit the same gravestone and talk to it. It was just something that helped to relieve the feelings that he kept bottled up inside. His eyes read the name on the gravestone. He still couldn't believe that she was gone. It felt like a sense of relief having her out of his life but he still couldn't help but feel bad that she was gone.

"You know things didn't have to end up the way it did for us. We could have been together as friends that is." Randy began to say as the tears started to surround his eyes, "You didn't have do die the way you did, Sam. You could have died later on if you had just listened to me and let me live my life with my family and my wife. Things weren't supposed to happen that way. We could have been great friends if you had just let us work things out. I really didn't want things to end this way for us, Sam and you know that. Now I know that I can move and live my life. I'm really sorry for the way your life was taken, Sam."

_Flashback…_

_Opening the door, he heard a familiar giggle coming down the hallway in the direction of his locker room. Then he heard the voice of a familiar friend. He stepped out of the room and shut the door before looking at the direction of the hallway where the giggle and talking was coming from. What he had seen was not what he had expected. Rachelle and Ted were walking together down the hallway. Ted had his arm around Rachelle's shoulder as Rachelle looked at Ted. She was taking in the story that he was telling her. He wanted to talk to him but he didn't want to freak Rachelle out._

_He saw her look at him before she looked at Ted. Ted had leaned in to whisper something to her ear. They walked closer to Randy and Ted offered him a smile. Rachelle just shrugged before leaning closer to Ted. Randy guessed it was because she wanted protection from him. He was just about to say goodbye when he noticed something wrong with this image. __Samantha__ was standing at a close distance behind Ted and Rachelle and she was holding a gun up. Randy looked at her and was waiting to see what she was going to do. He had to stop her._

_"Samantha, don't do it!" Randy said as Rachelle and Ted turned to look behind them._

_Samantha shot Randy a look before saying, "Don't try and stop me. She's not worth saving anymore. I'll end her life now so that it'll be you and me for the rest of our lives. It'll be as if she never even came into the picture. You'll have me back."_

_"Samantha, I'm begging you! Please don't do this. She's pregnant with my child. Can't we just work something out?" Randy asked._

_"No! She's caused way too many problems for me and I don't wanna have to deal with her anymore. Don't wanna have to deal with her coming between us. So say goodbye to her, your child, and your best friend!" Samantha said with a sickening laugh as she pulled the trigger._

_**Gun shot!**_

_Randy and Ted both pulled Rachelle off to the side quickly as they all watched Samantha gasp before falling to the ground. She had been hit with the bullet. Ted and Randy looked at Kurt who was hiding behind an equipment box. Ted was the first to speak up, "Are we good? Is she dead?" _

_Rachelle looked at Kurt in shock as he spoke, "Yeah she's definitely dead. Everyone okay?" _

_Ted and Randy nodded their head. _

_End Flashback_

"Honestly Sam, we could have just worked things out. Everyone was saying that before you died, your family should have sent you to a psychiatric facility. Everyone thought you were psycho for wanting to harm Rachelle. I didn't think you were psycho. I rather thought that you were just confused and didn't know the right way to express yourself. But after you tried to shoot Rachelle, you did seriously need the help. There was no way that I would have let you do that especially to her. I love her, Samantha and whether you had liked it or not she was going to have a very special role in my role." He whispered.

Randy felt the wind picking up as he stood there talking to Samantha's gravestone, "I'm really glad that Vince had let Kurt come visit Rachelle before you showed up and decided to kill her. I could never see eye to eye with Kurt because of what the both of you had done to Rachelle the first time but when he came to me telling me about your plans with killing Rachelle, I knew that he had a change of heart and that's when he, Ted, and everyone else came together to come up with the plan that killed you."

_Flashback_

_Kurt walked around the arena looking for Randy Orton's locker room. He needed to talk to him about the plans of Samantha wanting to kill Rachelle. There had to be a way for them to prevent her from killing Rachelle. Even if one of the options was to shoot Samantha in the process. Kurt knew that was still wrong but they had to save Rachelle. She was in no shape or form supposed to die soon. Kurt read the names on the door before finding Randy's. He knocked on the door and waited for Randy to tell him to come in. He heard Randy's voice give him permission to enter the room. Kurt opened the door and noticed that Randy and Ted were talking to each other before Randy looked up. _

"_Can I help you?" Randy asked with a sense of anger in his voice._

"_Look I know you and I were never really on the same page with everything since Rachelle's accident but I really need to talk to you about this plan that I've come up with to save her." Kurt said._

"_Save her? What are you talking about?" Randy asked as Kurt looked at Ted. _

"_Well you remember how we were informed to watch over Rachelle since Samantha could be anymore." Ted said as Randy nodded his head._

"_Continue on then, Kurt. I'm listening." Randy said. _

"_Well how about we have you sitting in your locker room thinking about whatever you want to be thinking about. I could be hiding behind an equipment box and then Ted can be the one to volunteer to take care of Rachelle. He'll steer her away from wherever she is going so that they'll pass near your locker room. Then you'll walk out of the room and Ted and Rachelle will be heading in your direction. I'll have Samantha show up behind Ted and Rachelle so that it looks like you, her, and I are working as a team to kill the both of them when really we're all working together to kill her. After that, you'll have second thoughts and try and convince Samantha not to kill Rachelle and at some point she's bound to shoot her gun and that gives me a chance to shoot her." Kurt said as Randy took the thought into mind. _

"_How am I so sure that you won't be killing Rachelle instead?" Randy asked. _

"_Because I'm trying to earn her trust back and you would really think that I would stoop that low? I would never hurt her again. She's like one of my closest friends now. So what do you say? Shall we put an end to this mess?" Kurt asked sticking his hand out._

_Randy looked at Ted with a questioning look._

"_I was already in from the beginning when I first heard the plan." Ted said shaking his head. _

"_All right. Count me in then. Whatever helps me save Rachelle." Randy said. _

"_Good. So I'll tell Samantha about the plan and then we'll let it happen." Kurt said as Ted and Randy nodded their head. _

_End Flashback_

"I really didn't think that you would believe what Kurt was telling you. I had thought that you would see past his lies and that our plan wouldn't be as successful as it sounded. But you believed Kurt. I guess you were just as naïve as Kurt said you would be. But anyways, I'm supposed to be heading back home now. I just wanted to give you that talk again like I always do for the past 2 years. You know I do miss you, Sam. You were my first love and I loved you until you broke my heart. But I feel lucky to know that through that heartbreak, I met the love of my life. You know I feel that it was your fault that our relationship didn't work out but I think that if you hadn't cheated on me then I would have never met Rachelle. But yeah, I really need to get going. Goodbye, Sam." Randy said as he walked back towards his car.

He was now headed back to his home where his family was waiting for him. He couldn't wait to see the twins. They were now 4 years old and were in Preschool. Randy had to admit the first time that he dropped them off to Preschool, he cried as he was walking back to his car. He just couldn't grasp the idea that they were no longer the 1 year-old twins, who could barely make out sentences to him. He was just so excited to be with them. He was super grateful. He was trying so hard not to drive fast to get home but he just wanted to get home right away.

_**5 minutes later…**_

Randy had parked the car in the garage and was now stepping out of the car. He could hear giggles coming from the house. He knew exactly whom they were from. He shut the door to his car and locked the car before making his way towards the door. The garage door passed through the laundry room before actually getting to the main house. He locked the garage door before making his way into his house. He heard voices coming from the living room and decided to head over to see who was at his house. He wasn't surprised to see Ted and Ryan playing with trucks while Cody was playing with Rosella and her dolls. Randy had to chuckle to himself. Rosella worked her Uncle Cody really well since finding out that Cody was into action figures. Cody wouldn't dare let anyone call them dolls. Ted looked up when he heard someone laugh. "Hey man. I didn't know you were home." He said.

"I just got back from the cemetery." Randy said as Cody looked up at him.

"You went to visit her again?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I can't help visiting her grave. I mean you both know that I knew she was such a wonderful person before she got into cheating on me. She was my first love but you know that Rae will always have my heart now." Randy said as the two guys nodded their heads, "Speaking of Rae, where is she?"

"She's upstairs. We're unsure what she's doing though." Cody said.

"All right. Where's Melanie and Kristen?" Randy asked referring to Cody's girlfriend and Ted's wife.

"They're on their way. They had to pick the cake up." Ted said as Randy nodded his head.

"Well I'll be back. I'm gonna go see how Rae's holding up." Randy said as he walked over to the main stairway that led towards the second floor of their house.

Randy walked into their master bedroom and noticed that no one was in there. He heard her giggle coming from one of the rooms at the other end of the hallway. He made his way over to the room and noticed her smiling at the little figure she was holding in her arms.

"Oh Theo, you're such a mama's boy, huh? Daddy's gonna be jealous when he sees that you're always smiling around me and laughing around me." Rachelle said as she placed a kiss on her son's head.

Randy was glad to see her smiling again. It had taken a while to get her to smile again. After the situation with Samantha, Rachelle had a hard time moving on with her. She worked Randy so hard that it had taken her almost a year to forgive him. He had to work so hard to get her to forgive him. But their lives were always going to be connected because of their children. _Theodore Steven Garrett Orton_. He was their third child and his birth, you could say, couldn't have come at a better time. Randy thought back to the day when Samantha had tried to kill Rachelle.

_Flashback_

_Ted felt Rachelle's grip on his shoulder tightening as he looked at her before saying, "Rae, are you okay? You're hurting me." _

_Randy and Kurt turned their attention to her as they watched tears surrounding her eyes. Ted thought that the reason for Rachelle's tight hold on his arm was because of the fact that she was scared herself that she had been the one that had gotten shot. _

"_My..my…my water…broke." Rachelle stuttered gasping for air as the three guys all rushed to get her help. _

"_Here Randy, you take her to the hospital. Kurt and I will take care of Sam's body. I'll let Gail know to take the twins to the hospital and Kristen will meet you guys there with Cody." Ted said as Randy took Rachelle into his arms. _

_Rachelle looked back at Ted and whined, "Teddy, please!" She didn't like the fact that he trusted Randy so much with her. She didn't even want to be so close to him. She still wasn't willing to forgive him. Ted looked at her before whispering, "He has to take you, Rae. He's the father of the baby. He's not gonna hurt you, I swear because he knows what Cody and I will do to him." _

"_Yes and I'll take care of him if he causes any problems for you too. Now go Randy before she has the baby here. I'll let Stephanie know to bring Rachelle's bags to the hospital." Kurt said as Rachelle's eyes started to water and tears came down her face. _

_Randy looked down at her and rushed to get her to the car. She was crying so bad because she was so scared to lose her child. She had already miscarried one child before because of Samantha and she wasn't willing to lose another because of her. She was trying to fight through the pain but she didn't know if she could even make it. _

"_It hurts." She whispered so softly that Randy could barely make out what she said._

"_I know, baby but I'm gonna get you to the hospital as fast as I can. Just let me get you into the car." Randy said as he opened the door to his Rent-A-Car._

_The ride to the hospital was a rushed one. Randy had to coach Rachelle from the front seat in order to keep her relaxed. He couldn't believe that he remembered all the things that he was supposed to do when she was in labor. It was amazing to know that. Within a few minutes they were at the hospital. _

**A couple hours later…**

_Randy stood in Rachelle's hospital room watching her hold their newborn baby boy. He was absolutely breathtaking. He was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up. Everyone couldn't wait to meet him because they all thought that Rachelle had lost the baby but the doctors said that the baby was fine and was just ready to come out into the world. Surprisingly just their closest friends and family came so the room wasn't entirely packed with a lot of people. _

"_So have you two decided on what you're going to name the baby?" Elaine asked as she watched Rachelle rocking her grandson. _

_Randy looked at Rachelle and nodded at her to tell them the name of their son. Coming up with their son's name wasn't difficult at all. It was just the fact that Rachelle and Randy weren't saying anything to each other since Rachelle was obviously still mad at him. But they had to decide together on a name since he was their child. The only obvious thing that they could do was name their baby after someone important in their lives. _

"_His name is Theodore Steven Garrett Orton." Rachelle said as she noticed Ted, Kurt, and Cody all gasp at the same time at the name of the child. _

"_Well since we know that their named after those three, how did you decide to name him that?" John asked. _

"_Well I really wanted to name him after you, John but you know Rae was saying to wait that out a while cause their might just be another baby down the road. We chose Theodore because of Ted of course but also because Ted has been there for Rae since the battle between the McMahon and I. He became her closest best friend and I'm sure you guys know that to. He's my closest best friend too. As for Steven, we chose to name him after Kurt by taking his middle name because without Kurt, our son wouldn't be born." Randy said. _

"_And I wanted to name my son after someone who saved my life. Because if Kurt hadn't come up with the plan that he did, I wouldn't even be here. As for Garrett, obviously that would come from Cody's middle name. I know from the beginning of when Randy and my family were fighting, Cody and I didn't' exactly see eye to eye but after being away from the business Cody was there for me a lot of the times when Ted and Kristen couldn't be there with me. I was so surprised to find out that I had so much in common with Cody. I would have never expected myself to have so much in common with him but in the end, he's become one of my closest best friends. Plus he's always been there for Randy too." Rachelle said as they all noticed Theodore yawning. _

_End Flashback _

_Theodore Steven Garrett Orton._ Randy was never going to get tired of saying his son's name. The name held so much in it. There were so much meaning to his name. Randy thought about their other kids. The twins. They were also named after special people as well. _Rosella Elaine Orton_ was named after two women, Rachelle's biological mother and Randy's mother. _Ryan Keith Orton_ got his middle name from his Grandpa Orton. Each of their children were special to him. None of them were favored more and each got an equal amount of time to spend with their daddy. Now as for describing baby Theo, he definitely had Randy's piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair but had Rachelle's cute nose and her adorable smile. He was definitely a quiet baby, which was something that he got from his mom. Randy looked at Theodore as he squealed when he saw Randy. Rachelle turned her head and smiled to her husband before walking over to him.

"Hey baby." She whispered handing their son to him.

"Hey. You all ready to go and have our party for our little man?" Randy asked as he lifted up Theodore's right arm into the air.

Theodore smiled and giggled.

"Dada!" Theodore exclaimed as Rachelle smiled at the sight in front of her.

"Yeah but I just need to go get one more thing." Rachelle said as Randy followed her out of the room.

The couple walked over to the room that was next to Theodore's. Rachelle opened the door and smiled at the sight in front of her. _Kailey-Gail Marie Orton_ stood up in her crib trying to climb out of her crib. She was named after Gail, Rachelle's best friend as well as Stephanie and Linda. She was only one and was already a handful but neither Randy nor Rachelle minded. They loved her to death as they did with each of their children. She looked like both of her parents so much. She had her mom's black hair but her father's piercing blue eyes. Her smile came from her father but her nose from her mother. She loved Randy so much that she could easily get whatever she wanted from him. She was definitely a daddy's girl.

"Oh baby girl, where are you going?" Rachelle asked.

"Mommy." Kailey whimpered as Rachelle picked her up.

"Mhmm. It's time to wake up from your nap. We're gonna go celebrate Theo's birthday. Do you wanna give your brother a kiss?" Rachelle asked as Kailey nodded her head.

Randy walked closer to them so that Kailey could give her older brother a kiss. Randy smiled at the sight and reached for Rachelle's hand. She took his hand and they made their way out of the room. They made their way downstairs where Ryan and Rachelle met them and placed a kiss on their baby brother's cheek. Theodore whined from all the attention as Randy and Rachelle laughed. They made their way to their backyard where they hung out with the rest of their family. Randy and Rachelle had set Theodore and Kailey down and watched them follow their siblings to play on the grass with their cousins and the rest of the family.

Randy pulled Rachelle close to him and kept his arm around her waist. He couldn't believe that it was always 2 years ago that he had almost lost her. He was so thankful that the bullet had never him her because he didn't know what he would have done if Rachelle weren't in his life. It had taken her a year to make him beg for forgiveness and when she did, he proposed to her right away. He wasn't going to ever let her out of his life again and he was definitely not going to cheat on her again. She was his life and she would always be. She was his princess and their life was like one crazy fairytale but that's a story that didn't need to be written down at all. He was always going to make sure that whatever he did that it made her and their children proud. And in the end all that they needed to know was that they were going to be there for each other.

_Do you hear me?_

_Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together_

_Don't you throw in the towel_

_I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now_

_When the chips are down_

_It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead_

_Just know that I am by your side_

_There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes,_

_I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby_

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter might appear to sound rushed! I didn't mean for it to feel that way. There was so much that I had to say and so I had to let it all out. But wow! I cannot believe that I'm saying goodbye to this story right now. It's been an epic and unforgettable journey for me with this story. I first just started this story out just for fun since I was inspired by the Orton-McMahon Feud. I never imagined this story even making it to like over 100 reviews. This story has been one of my favorite stories to write because I developed a more consistent writing ability and my writing skills in this story were good. **

**The journey getting to the end of this story wasn't exactly an easy one. It was a far from easy road. I had so many days were I felt the need to want to delete this story because I kept losing faith in myself because I thought I was a bad writer. I've lost so most readers from the first year that I've started on this site and I've always thought that I would never be able to write the same way that I did years ago. **

**But the funny thing is, some of you readers constantly told me what a great writer I was and for you guys I'm super thankful. I don't know where I would have been if you guys didn't get me the push. To all my reviewers, you guys have been wonderful. The best reviewers that a girl could ask for. I've never had so many awesome reviews and lovely reviewers who care to leave their opinions. You guys are so awesome! **

**I know many of you were asking if I was going to write a sequel to this story and truth be told, that's something I haven't exactly thought of. I never saw myself writing a second part to this story. Maybe I'll write a one shot of the life that Randy and Rachelle had when they first met. Like their relationship and stuff like that with Rachelle's pregnancy with the twins since I know all you readers loved the twins so much. I learned to love them too! I enjoyed writing out their lines and I thank my niece, Kylie for giving me the inspiration to give them the ability to do all the cute things they did. Kylie's only 10 months old but she'll be 11 months on June 18 and everyday that I spend with her I get more and more inspired. So I just wanted you guys to know that twins were brought to life through this story because of her. **

**To everyone who has done so much for me with this story, I thank you and I want you to know that it was such a honor to have you guys reading and reviewing this story. I know this sounds like I'm leaving the site and to be really honest, I don't know if after this story, I'm gonna write again. I'm still struggling with readers and reviewers. I've had stories that I've deleted cause no one really showed interest in them. I'm just looking to maybe take a break unless you guys like want me to continue writing. I've had many stories that I've had in mind to continue but I just don't know if you guys would be interested. I mean I have a Cody/OC/Randy/Kennedy story that I've been working on and want to finish as well and if you guys wanted to check that out, help yourself. I might write a Justin Gabriel/OC story and oneshot if I choose to not take a break. I also have a Ted/OC story that I've been working on as well but like I said I'm undecided on what I'm going to do next. So do tell me what you would like to see me do. Also if you wanna see another Randy/OC let me know cause I have one that I've been working on. I love you guys and thank you so much for everything! **


End file.
